


Nada que reemplazar ('Nothing to replace') - TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA

by Samantha_Myarrow



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Bottom Connor, But Connor has the pregnancy Kink, Connor is a hungry twink, Connor is a robot specifically made by Cyberlife to help with pregnancies, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hank's ex wife is like the worst character, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Praise Kink, Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Slow Romance, Soft Hank, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Hank, Virgin Connor, android birth, brand new model Connor equals, robot pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Myarrow/pseuds/Samantha_Myarrow
Summary: ★TÍTULO: Nothing to replace ("Nada que reemplazar").★AUTOR/A: Speckeh (User de AO3).★LINK DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651060/chapters/36351795(FANFIC HANK/CONNOR - MPREG)★Resumen: "En un mundo alternativo donde los robots tienen la capacidad de cultivar embriones en sus sistemas; la ex-esposa de Hank Anderson envía el nuevo modelo RK-800 un año después de la muerte de Cole como un gran 'vete a la mierda' con él. Pero parece que el encanto de Connor y su habilidad para trabajar junto a un deprimido y afligido Hank, hace que comience algo interesante entre ellos. La malicia de esta no sale según el plan."*****ACLARACIONES:*LEER ATENTAMENTE LAS ADVERTENCIAS DE ESTA HISTORIA ANTES DE COMENZAR CON LA LECTURA Y ASÍ NO SE CREAN POSTERIORES MALENTENDIDOS.*ESTA TRADUCCIÓN CUENTA CON LA DEBIDA AUTORIZACIÓN DE SU AUTOR PARA SU REALIZACIÓN. TODOS LOS CRÉDITOS SON PURA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE PARA Speckeh, YO SOLO ESTOY A CARGO DEL TRABAJO DE TRADUCCIÓN.





	1. ¿¡Quién mierda eres tú!?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing To Replace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651060) by [Speckeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckeh/pseuds/Speckeh). 



Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace 6 años que él perdería cada cosa, cada persona y que además todas y cada una de sus pesadillas se harían realidad, se habría burlado de ello y les habría preguntado si habían recibido una sobredosis de cristal rojo. Pero... en cambio, todo fue verdad. Solo había transcurrido un año desde que su vida se puso patas para arriba, todo se arruinó sin la posibilidad de poder solucionarlo alguna vez. Esto no se podía arreglar, nunca se pudo.

Un año desde que Cole murió y el teniente Hank Anderson había empeorado. El accidente automovilístico, la cirugía fallida, todo cayó en una tormentosa espiral en cuestión de horas. De repente, Hank se encontraba de licencia, después de tener un funeral para su hijo de 6 años y, pasado 4 meses, su esposa le estaba entregando los documentos de divorcio haciendo que Hank pasara más tiempo en el bar que en su propia cama.

Reducir el tamaño de la casa de familia a un "agujero de mierda" más asequible, como lo llamó agradablemente un día, dejando caer la última caja de sus cosas que encontró de su mudanza. No fue nada sencillo, pero era mejor que vagar por la casa donde los ecos de su niño cuando aún era feliz lo perseguían a todos lados.

Se había dejado estar durante su ausencia de la policía de Detroit, había ganado 30 libras en tres meses, volviendo al trabajo con una descuidada barba, el cabello ya no estaba con su acostumbrado buen corte y con bolsas constantemente debajo de los ojos.

Aunque, como era de esperarse, nadie dijo nada al respecto. Aparentemente tenían una jodida reunión sobre él, el departamento acordó que podía sanar como lo necesitara y eventualmente volver a ponerse de pie. Lo sacaron de la Fuerza Especial Cristal Rojo y lo trasladaron a Homicidios. Era más fácil lidiar con los muertos que los yonquis.

51 años, divorciado, sin hijos, solo un gran perro para darle la bienvenida a casa cada noche; Hank estaba viviendo la highlife de su mediana edad.

Hank debió haber sabido que estaba metida en algo. Usualmente su ex nunca llamaría, teniendo ese especial resentimiento hacia él y culpando a Hank por la muerte de Cole. No la culpaba, creía en ella la mayor parte del tiempo. De repente, ella lo estaba llamando, preguntando por su dirección nuevamente, sonando como si lo estuviera pinchando a propósito donde más le dolía.

—Deberías simplemente reemplazarlo. Tal vez te sientas mejor entonces, sigue adelante.

—Que te jodan. No necesito esta mierda. ¿Por qué no vas a chuparle el culo de tu nuevo novio, Mary?

—Me hubiera gustado que hayas sido tú quien haya en la mesa de operaciones.

—Tú y yo, a ambos nos hubiera gustado.

Hank tuvo un raro viernes libre. Después de una reciente investigación en el que un androide había matado a su dueño en lo que parecía ser un mal funcionamiento del sistema, estaba deseando tumbarse en el sofá, abriéndose camino a través de un paquete de seis cerbezaa mientras Sumo descansaba su pesada cabeza sobre su muslo. Todos sus planes se desvanecieron cuando escuchó un golpe calculado en la puerta, sonando indiferente aunque a la vez con mucha insistencia. 

—Sumo, abre la puerta —la respuesta del pesado can fue golpear su cola en el sofá, dando un pequeño ladrido—. Uf, quítate de mí. Podría ser importante... Mierda, tal vez es el delivery. Te ordené esos rollitos de primavera que sigues robando de mi plato —la cola de Sumo golpeó con más fuerza sobre los cojines, lamió su gran papada y Hank le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza una vez que pudo salirse de debajo del cuerpo del San Bernardo.

Llamaron nuevamente y Hank miró la hora. Eran las 4:00 pm... demasiado tarde para el cartero, demasiado temprano para la cena y ciertamente nadie iba a joderlo en su día libre. Se rascó la espalda bajo la camiseta de Knights of the Black Death, todavía en calzoncillos, y gritó.

—¡Ya voy! ¡Estoy llegando! —arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta principal con un gruñido bajo, desbloqueando las tres cerraduras y sosteniendo la puerta abierta—. ¿Qué quieres?

La cabeza de Hank se echó hacia atrás con sorpresa, frunciendo el ceño con sus cejas igual de fruncidas.

—¿Quién coño eres tú?

Un androide estaba parado en su porche, con aspecto extraño de recién salido de fábrica con cabello castaño inmaculado, perfectamente prensado al vapor su chaqueta gris, pantalones, una camisa de vestir blanca y una corbata. Casi se veía como uno de esos mormones o esos androides de agentes inmobiliarios que siempre trataban de comprar su casa a un bajo precio.

—Hola Teniente, mi nombre es Connor. El androide enviado por Cyberlife —su voz sonaba tan ridícula como su apariencia, en una especie de "joven recién egresado de la universidad". Esta cara de "Connor" parecía desgastada, como si hubiera pasado lo suficiente como para desgastarlo, pero no lo suficiente como para causar una completa depresión. Nada como los ojos muertos de Hank y sus constantes bajos espíritus. 

—Uh-huh. No pedí un androide —Hank comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero la mano de Connor salió, empujándola contra la madera para evitar que la cerraran. Había una fuerza sorprendente en su mano que parecía real. Por otra parte, él era un maldito androide.

—Eso es correcto. No ordenó un androide, pero sí lo hizo la Señora Mary Paris. Ella compró un contrato bajo su nombre como regalo y he venido para cumplir mi misión —Connor parpadeó sin esfuerzo como un humano, pero Hank notó que su pecho se movía en acto de disimular la respiración falsa. Era fácil imaginar que el hombre frente a él era de carne y hueso, si no fuera por esa manera robótica de hablar. 

—¿Qué? ¿Me ordenó una sirvienta? ¿Robot de impuestos? Parece que perteneces a los federales.

—Soy un modelo RK800, un prototipo mejorado para ofrecer asistencia de gestación.

Hank parpadeó estúpidamente por unos momentos. Debió haber bebido más de lo que pensaba. No había forma de que Mary le haya enviado lo que él pensó que ella le había enviado. 

—Puedo ver por tu confusión que no entiendes mi propósito de estar aquí. Fui comprada por una Sra. Mary Paris para ayudarlo con la concepción de un niño, para gestar con seguridad el embrión y entregárselo una vez que esté completamente desarrollado. ¿Puedo pasar, por favor?

—Joder, no.

Connor frunció el ceño, el LED que era de un azul constante parpadeó amarillo rápidamente. Se quedó en blanco por un momento, casi inmóvil antes de devolver el mismo azul suave de antes. 

—Su hostilidad me lleva a creer que no estaba al tanto de las intenciones de la Sra. Mary Paris. Puedo asegurarle que el proceso no necesita involucrar nada que no desee. Incluso puedo irme una vez que tenga una donación adecuada y regresar dentro de 9 meses. Según su frecuencia cardíaca y su presión arterial, parece estar en estado de shock. ¿Puedo ingresar y ayudarlo? Estoy totalmente calificado para ayudar en este momento.

—Mira, amigo. Esta es una broma enferma en la que ella te tendió una trampa. ¡No voy a follar a un robot y tener un bebé cyborg o lo que sea que sea contigo! No quiero un niño. Así que vete a tu mierda de Cyberlife y rompe el contrato. No obtendrás una colección o lo que sea —Hank gruñó y Sumo levantó la cabeza del sofá, mirándolos fijamente a los dos. Podía sentir cómo la bilis subía a la parte posterior de su garganta y su corazón se hundía rápidamente en su pecho. ¿Cómo podría ella hacerle esto? ¿Un reemplazo? ¿Es eso realmente todo lo que ella pensó que Cole era para él? Algo así como... ¿alguna necesidad masculina relacionada un maldito heredero masculino? ¿Qué persona enferma y retorcida de mierda le haría esto a un padre afligido?

—No puedo cumplir porque va en contra de mis órdenes... —Hank cerró de golpe la puerta en la cara del androide, haciendo clic en las tres cerraduras en su lugar y yendo con pesadas pisadas hacia la cocina. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblar ya que quería gritar o llorar... joder, tal vez ambos.

—Sumo. Vigila la puerta —Sumo se quedó en el sofá, pero apoyó su noble barbilla en el brazo del sofá y se quedó mirando en dirección a la entrada. Hank la miró un rato también, notando que la pintura se astillaba en los bordes y el centro. No escuchaba al androide alejarse, joder. ¿Acaso estaba parado allí? ¿Esperando?

Hank sintió que la rabia renacía dentro suyo de nuevo, con la mandíbula apretando mientras se desconectó su teléfono del cargador, haciendo caso omiso de las 10 notificaciones que tenía en espera, decidió llamarla. Contestó al cuarto tono, sonando distraída con un suspiro.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿¡Por qué carajo enviaste un robot de maternidad a mi casa!? —Hank gritó en el receptor, sintiendo que su cara se ponía roja por el aumento de su presión arterial.

—¿Oh? ¿No era de tu tipo? —Mary sonaba indiferente, como si estuviera mirándose las uñas, como si no le hubiera hecho la treta más cruel de todas las que pudo haber hecho hasta ahora. 

—Mi tipo... ¿acaso crees que Cole es alguien a quien reemplazar? ¡Mary! ¡Has perdido la poca cordura que ya poseías! ¿O tienes la cabeza tan arriba en el culo que ni siquiera sabes lo jodido que es estar haciendo esto? —Hank sabía que estaba mirando hacia el armario de su cocina, pero la ira lo cegó completamente que no lograba ver nada más que neblina. 

—Fuiste tan insistente en tener a Cole. ¡Sabías que nunca quise tener hijos! ¡Era un riesgo para mi salud! ¿Te lo imaginas Hank? ¡Yo, con 43 años, embarazada por primera y única vez! ¡Y después, 6 años más tarde, tener que ver cómo me era arrebatado el único hijo que me podrían haber robado, ya que sólo tendría uno solo! ¡Me pusiste en el maldito infierno! ¡Me hiciste pasar por toda esa mierda, Hank! Yo ahora solo te estoy haciendo un jodido favor. No te estás volviendo más joven y ciertamente no voy a tener otro hijo contigo —su voz era acalorada pero sonaba como el mismo Diablo para Hank.

Sintió que la ira burbujeaba de nuevo, su mano temblaba alrededor del teléfono.

—Si alguna vez me vuelves a llamar, te juro que voy a...

—¿Qué harás Hank? ¿Arruinarme? Ya hiciste eso hace un año. No puedes lastimarme más —ella colgó y sintió la fuerza dejar sus piernas. Él colapsó en la silla de la cocina, la conversación y sus palabras se reprodujeron en su cabeza y ardiendo como mil hormigas de fuego al mismo tiempo. No estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para lidiar con esta mierda.

Dos horas después, un golpe más humano resonó en la puerta. Hank levantó su cabeza viendo 4 botellas más vacías en la mesa de la cocina, su arma en el medio. ¿Cuándo había bebido más? ¿Cuándo había ido a buscar su arma? Llamaron de nuevo y una voz de niño de 17 años gritó.

—Uh... hola, hombre. ¿Tengo su entrega?

Hank salió tambaleándose de su silla, se colocó un par de zapatos sucios y se dirigió en estampida hacia la puerta. Tuvo dificultad para abrir las tres cerraduras para finalmente poder abrir la puerta. El de la entrega era un niño con cara de cachorro que probablemente intentaba ahorrar para la universidad.

—Aquí —Hank sacó el dinero en su bolsillo, tomando la bolsa del niño. 

—¿Necesita...? 

—No. Quédatelo.

El chico se encogió de hombros y guardó los billetes arrugados en los bolsillos.

—Uh, ¿sabe que tiene un androide parado solo en tu porche? Es un sujeto extraño. Casi no llegué a la puerta.

Hank inclinó la cabeza, mirando a la izquierda y luego a la derecha. Ahí estaba Chase, Cory, Connor o cómo sea que se llamara. El androide giró su cabeza y captó la mirada de Hank, moviendo su cuerpo para enfrentar al teniente borracho.

—No des un puto paso. Vete a la mierda y sal de mi porche, regresa a la sala de maternidad o donde sea que Cyberlife te haya hecho, bastardo —Hank volvió a cerrar la puerta de golpe, esta vez sin trabarla. Apenas registró al repartidor diciéndole "adiós" a Connor.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá otra vez, Sumo se había ido a algún lado una vez que Hank se instaló en la mesa de la cocina pero reapareció ante el olor a comida. Su gran nariz negra se movía nerviosamente, la cola se agitaba en una suave excitación.

—Aquí chico. Come —metió la mano en la bolsa, sacó los dos rollitos de primavera y tendió uno para que Sumo lo tomara. El perro lo tomó con cuidado en su gran boca y caminó tranquilamente hacia su cucha ubicada en sala de estar, donde comenzó a mordisquearlo lenta y suavemente. Dios, cómo amaba a su perro.

Hank agarró su orden de comida china, encendió la televisión y lo dejó puesto en el antiguo canal de MTV. Trató de no pensar en sus fantasmas, los vivos y los muertos, y en cómo su vida se había vuelto tan jodida en menos de un año. Parpadeó los ojos en un vano intento por alejar las amargas lágrimas que amezaban con salir, no estando exactamente del mejor humor para tener puesto el vídeo musical de una banda emo-punk en la televisión mientras se comía su pollo a la naranja. Joder, joder con el maldito Cristal Rojo, joder con ese maldito androide en el porche. Joder con todo el mundo.

El teniente estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que solo consiguió salir de su mundo cuando sucedió algo relativamente interesante en la televisión o cuando Sumo trató de robar su caja de arroz frito apenas comido. Él se habría deleitado completamente perdido en su burbuja personal, de no ser por los sonidos de lluvia que empezaban a oírse de repente afuera. Por un instante, todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en Connor afuera, bajo la lluvia. Sin duda, los androides habían recorrido un largo camino desde que los recordaba en sus primeros diseños, a prueba de agua, resistentes al frío... no estaban vivos en lo más mínimo, pero lucían como si lo estuvieran. Probablemente para hacerlos más agradables para la humanidad.

 _«Como si esto fuera algo que funcionara»_ , pensó.

De repente, Hank vio un relámpago por el rabillo del ojo, notando que era bastante grande e impresionante, seguido en tan solo 3 segundos por un fuerte trueno. ¿Podrían los androides electrocutarse? Sin duda, ello ayudaría a su problema de sacar a Connor de la mierda en la que estaba inmerso.

Sumo gimió al siguiente combo de rayos y truenos, más cercanos esta vez.

—Ah, joder... —Hank gruñó, dejando caer su caja sobre la mesa de café y de vuelta a la puerta de su casa. Lo abrió por tercera y, con suerte, por última vez en ese día. Salió, descalzo, con pantalones deportivos manchados con huellas de grasa, su camiseta con migas de arroz y salsa por todas partes. Fiel a la demanda de Hank, Connor había salido del porche y en ese momento estaba siendo empapado por la fuerte tormenta. Ahora podía ver el delgado cuerpo debajo de toda su ropa elegante. Puede haber sido resistente al agua, pero su ropa no era ni tampoco su cabello por lo que se podía ver. 

—¡No me hagas arrepentirme de esto! —gritó Hank. El androide se volvió, mirando al humano curiosamente por un momento. La luz brillaba a un lado de la cabeza—. Jesús, me voy a odiar por hacer esto... ¡Entra aquí! ¡Antes de que se rompa lo que tengas dentro! —tenía que gritar por el trueno que ahora sonaba en todo su esplendor. 

Connor no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces.

—Quédate ahí. No quiero que esparzas el agua por todos lados —murmuró Hank, Connor cerró la puerta detrás de él una vez que entró. 

—Gracias, Teniente...

—No me lo agradezcas, aún. Esto no significa ni una mierda —Hank continuó murmurando para sí mismo, en voz baja, mientras dejaba al androide junto a la puerta principal, goteando agua sobre su estera. 

—Me gustan los perros. ¿Cuál es el nombre de su perro? —Connor preguntó con calma detrás de Hank, Sumo reanudó su mirada desde abajo del robot.

—¿Qué es esto para ti? —gritó Hank en respuesta, regresando con una toalla verde y una muda de ropa. El androide pareció... defraudarse ante la respuesta tibia. La postura incómoda del RK800 estiró de las cuerdas de su corazón para el que no estaba preparado—. Sumo... lo llamo Sumo —Connor sonrió y, al oír su nombre, el San Bernardo golpeó con su cola en el suelo de un modo suave—. Esto... Incluso como un robot, llevar ropa empapada no ha de ser agradable —Hank extendió una pila de ropa hacia Connor, quien con cautela extendió la mano y la tomó. Notó cómo el otro tenía especial cuidado de no juntar las manos. 

—¿Hay un baño en el que pueda cambiar? Dudo que quiera que me desnude aquí mismo.

—Oh, sí... Al final del pasillo —Hank señaló con su pulgar encima de su hombro, mirando cómo Connor caminaba en esa dirección. Incluso su caminar parecía casi humano, si no fuera por la posición demasiado vertical y los pasos calculados que tomaba. Connor no pisoteaba los pies por completo, era más bien como si caminara en puntas de pie... desprovisto de cualquier característica humana.

Se pasó la mano por la cara, sentado en el sofá y Sumo se acercó pesadamente para acostarse a su lado. Hank acarició su gran cabeza con afecto. 

—¿Qué es lo que dejé entrar en casa, Sumo? —murmuró Hank, con el perro moviendo su cola de nuevo y trepando al regazo del hombre para recibir más afecto y lamer sus manos.

Hank no tuvo tiempo de procesar de que había un extraño en su casa, con la única misión de robar su esperma, cuando Connor regresó 4 minutos después. Eran más o menos de la misma altura, aunque Hank tenía un cuerpo mucho más robusto, incluso aun si no tuviera las 30 libras que pesaba de más. La sudadera con capucha de la Policía de Detroit se le veía grande en Connor, haciendo que el brunet se viera acogedor y cálido. Su cabello parecía seco y perfectamente en su lugar una vez más. Los pantalones deportivos fueron los que más revelaron sus diferencias. Se doblaban hacia arriba alrededor de sus tobillos y cuando Connor entró en la sala, Hank notó la forma en que agarró su cintura para evitar que se deslizaran hacia abajo. 

—Quiero pedir disculpas por mi presencia aquí, Teniente. Estoy seguro de que es bastante incómodo tener a un androide como yo en su casa —Connor parecía que quería sentarse, pero en lugar de eso se detuvo torpemente al lado del sofá.

—Esa es la subestimación del año —el hombre mayor se burló, frotando las suaves orejas de Sumo.

El silencio llenó la sala de estar, el aire parecía estático, como si el rayo fuera estuviera en la atmósfera de la casa de Hank. 

—Si tiene alguna pregunta sobre mí, estaría más que feliz de responderlas.

—Joder, no... Bueno, en realidad, sí... ¿Por qué me enviaron una modelo tan tonto y un hombre, para el caso? —Hank miró a Connor expectante. Al menos su postura corporal había comenzado a relajarse cuanto más hablaban.

—Fui seleccionado en base a una encuesta de respuestas de la Sra. Mary Paris. Sus respuestas indicaron que preferías un compañero más joven, solo un poco más pequeño en altura, cabello oscuro, ojos marrones, sin vello corporal. En una descripción del tipo de cuerpo para hombres homosexuales, eligió "twink-like" aunque no veo cómo yo... 

—Está bien, lo tengo —Hank agitó su mano, pareciendo avergonzado y un poco sorprendido. Basándose en sus encuentros previos, Connor esperaba más disputas, algunas maldiciones más, pero no un estado depresivo repentino.

Connor afinó sus ojos sobre Hank, observando la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, el acariciar de forma transitoria a su perro como tratando de calmarse, la presión sanguínea una vez más se elevó y pareció ver la tristeza de pronto llenar el rostro ya desgastado de Hank. Connor se sentó en la mesa de café, sin molestarse en hacer a un lado el resto de los chinos y optó por estar en la pequeña esquina.

—No pude evitar notar las fotografías en la pared del baño —Connor comenzó lentamente, observando cada movimiento de Hank, deteniéndose por un momento antes de arriesgarse a continuar hablando—. La Sra. Mary Paris fue su esposa y ustedes dos tuvieron un hijo juntos.

—No, mierda... No me digas, Sherlock —Hank levantó la cabeza, mirando a Connor con una mezcla de ira y dolor en sus ojos. El androide supo de inmediato que este era un territorio peligroso.

Connor se detuvo, mirando a Hank mientras pensaba por un momento. 

—No está en mi programa tomar lo que no se quiere... Pero no puedo irme hasta que mi contrato se cumpla, o pagar el actual y devolverme.

—No quiero reemplazarlo... —Hank mantuvo un contacto visual constante a pesar de que quería quedarse dormido o encerrarse en su habitación y terminar con esta conversación invasiva—. Él no es….

—No hay nada que reemplazar, Hank —Connor se acercó y puso su mano en la rodilla de Hank. El hombre mayor frunció el ceño, pero no se movió para alejar el androide de él—. No reemplazará a tu hijo. Nadie puede reemplazarlo. Siempre hay lugar para que otra persona ame y le dé un hogar. Y ya sabes, cuanto más tiempo mi contrato no esté completo, eventualmente se le otorgará una multa a su ex esposa. Con cada mes que pase el tiempo en que debería ser devuelto, ella será multada por cada posible contrato que podría haberse reservado.

Hank levantó una ceja y de pronto una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se le dibujó en la cara. 

—Bueno, entonces, deberías haber dicho lo que harías en primer lugar. Tengo una habitación libre en la que puedes quedarte.

Connor le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque fue más incómodo debido a su programación.

—Espero trabajar contigo, Hank.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Rayos, esto se nos va descontrolar xDDDD
> 
> Veremos cómo me sale este fic. Será el primer mpreg que haya siquiera traducido (n.n)
> 
> Espero que les agrade y no los decepcione con ello :D/
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en la sección de los comentarios, por favor.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	2. Maldita sea, decide tú.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor debe tomar una decisión por sí mismo.

La siguiente semana de _"conviviendo con un androide"_ fue una experiencia para la que Hank no estaba completamente preparado. No podía decir que no fuera agradable cuando volvía a casa y Connor rompía el pesado silencio de todos los día posterior a una larga jornada de trabajo. Era jodidamente extraño solo saber lo que picaba en el fondo de sus mentes. ¿Cuándo Hank cedería y permitiría a Connor tomar lo que fuera que este necesitaba tomar? ¿Connor alguna vez presionaría por ello y trataría de ser más atractivo? Incluso si el plástico no estaba tirando de los trucos seductores que Hank esperaba, todavía encontraba sus ojos siguiendo a Connor dondequiera que este iba.

El androide tenía un muy buen aspecto para él. Su cuerpo delgado pero ligeramente musculoso, ahora lucía un nuevo y uniforme aspecto afeitado. Era penetrante pero suave, con curvas rectas pero muy leves donde Hank descubrió que le gustaba que estén. Especialmente notó que quien creó a Connor debió haber pasado una cantidad de tiempo decente decidiendo cómo se vería su trasero: el veredicto fue bastante bueno desde el sofá de Hank, admirando cada vez que Connor se inclinaba en su dirección.

También sentía que el chico estaba tratando de seducir a Hank, de alguna manera... Pero a través de la limpieza, manteniendo serias charlas con él, preparándole la comida una vez que entraba por la puerta (después de la 4ta noche de comida rápida, Connor lo regañó suavemente y le informó sobre lo que el exceso de colesterol podía acarrear en su salud a corto y largo plazo. Como a Hank todo aquello le importaba básicamente una mierda, el androide se encargó de arreglar no tan sutilmente la horrible dieta del teniente Anderson), sus CD se organizaron mágicamente y la prueba más notable fue de que Connor logró arreglar el ruido escurridizo en su auto. Este ahora lo manejaba mucho mejor que cuando lo compró hace 15 años atrás.

Hank se sentó en la cocina, viendo a Connor cortar zanahorias en su forma meticulosa y calculada, suave y descendente. No pudo evitar dejar que sus ojos vagaran sobre la espalda musculosa a través de su camisa de vestir blanca, la chaqueta colgada en la puerta de entrada, las mangas subidas hasta los codos. Su muñeca se veía delicada, suave, y los pensamientos de Hank se desviaron hacia lo suave y sensible que podría llegar a ser esa zona. Sacudió la cabeza, pero encontró que sus ojos estaban más abajo, admirando las posaderas del androide y la buena forma que estas tenían.

—Entonces —Hank se aclaró la garganta, captando la atención de Connor—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que pasa ahí abajo? Obviamente eres un hombre, pero ¿tienes el equipamiento? ¿Cómo funciona esto? En su totalidad... tú y yo —señaló entre los dos con la mano, Connor giró la cabeza para mirar apenas a Hank por encima del hombro. Maldita sea, si eso no fuera una mirada atractiva.

—Recojo tu semen y lo deposito en el área correspondiente de mi biomecánica. Luego selecciono el mejor esperma de tu... 

—Connor —Hank advirtió en su tono que quería decir _¡habla en maldito español!_ Fue una de las conversaciones más comunes que tuvieron durante la semana.

—Ah —ese pequeño y ligero ruido de reprocesamiento de Connor no debería haber hecho que Hank se encareciera más del muchacho. Era como darle una palmadita a un Roomba **_{N/T: "Roomba, para aquellos que no lo sepan es una aspiradora automática y electrónica. Limpia los pisos de un modo independiente"}_ ** en la cabeza después de un trabajo bien hecho: Este no sabía que estaba haciendo algo espectacular, que proyectabas emociones en él mientras realizaba su programación, pero aún así admirabas el trabajo duro que esos pequeños ponían en las tareas mundanas. Era lo mismo para Connor.

—Después de que me das tu esperma, del modo que quieras, lo inserto en el óvulo dentro de una cámara separada en mi abdomen. Allí puedo regular su ritmo cardíaco, su progresión, alimentarlo con los nutrientes y las vitaminas que necesita, todo sin efectos secundarios. ¿Eso fue más de tu agrado? —Connor terminó de cortar, cogió la tabla y con un sonido satisfactorio del cuchillo raspando la madera, empujó las zanahorias cortadas en la olla hirviendo de la estufa.

—¿Y qué? ¿Te lo doy en una taza y te lo comes? Y bum. ¿Bebé? —Hank sabía cómo funcionaba esta mierda. Estuvo allí todas las mañanas. Mary se despertaba llorando, rogándole que le quitara el dolor, que cambiara de humor y le trajera los antojos nocturnos. No se lo perdió en lo más mínimo, pero el proceso lo hizo sentir parte de él. Ahora... ahora no estaba tan seguro de si no era nada más que un donante de esperma glorificado para Connor.

—Si así es como prefieres  con el proceso, sí. Técnicamente podría comerme tu colección. Pero estoy completamente equipado para tomar el proceso de otras maneras. Si prefieres una pareja femenina, siempre puedo ordenar las partes correctas y simplemente intercambiar todo lo que tengo ahora. De cualquier forma, será con lo que te sientas más cómodo, Teniente.

Hank tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa. Una interesante oferta de Cyberlife. Sin importar el sexo que Connor le presentara, tenía todo preparado y listo para comenzar a incubar un pequeño en él.

—¿Y tú...? —Hank hizo otro movimiento, imitando una barriga de embarazo sobre la suya. Connor se volvió, apoyando la espalda contra el mostrador, con los brazos cruzados cómodamente frente a su propio abdomen y con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Dios, ahora eso era molesto.

—Mi apariencia en términos de embarazo se basa completamente en su preferencia. Hay más partes de Cyberlife que puedo ordenar para imitar los muchos meses de embarazo, si desea que las muestre. Pero no hay necesidad de ello. Tengo suficiente espacio en mi sistema para que un niño crezca a un tamaño saludable sin temor a que muestre o arruine mi programación interna. Cómo me vea depende de su preferencia estética.

Hank se quedó en silencio por un momento, antes de tomar una respiración y Connor supo de inmediato que un comentario sarcástico lo estaba esperando.

—Parece que has hecho esto miles de veces, Connor. ¿Cuántos bollitos has cocinado en ese horno tuyo, hm? —parecía triunfante, arrancando su cerveza de la mesa y sorbiendo de ella.

—Este será mi primero, Teniente.

Hank se atragantó con su cerveza, escupiendo un poco y tosiendo con un sonido feo, mientras que Connor parecía perplejo pero no alarmado.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Mary me envió un jodida virgen?

—Si te hace feliz decirlo de ese modo, entonces sí.

El horno emitió un pitido y Connor desplegó los brazos, abriendo la puerta y sin parpadear sacó una bandeja caliente de pescado al horno.

—La cena estará lista en 10 minutos, teniente.

—Hank.

Connor se detuvo, su sistema se paralizó por un momento mientras escuchaba atentamente. Esta era la primera vez que hizo referencia a Connor para que le permitiera llamarlo por su nombre.

—Si voy a follarte, es mejor que empieces a llamarme Hank —Connor admiró el leve arrebato de vergüenza en la cara del teniente.

—La cena estará lista en 10 minutos, Hank.

Pasaron cuatro días más y Connor estaba empezando a dudar de que su relación alguna vez entraría en la siguiente etapa de su misión. Hacía que el androide se fuera volviendo más salvaje con ganas de cumplir su protocolo, pero también quería que Hank disfrutara el proceso. Desde la conversación de la semana pasada, Connor sabía que el teniente tenía curiosidad por él. Tal como estaba él con respecto al detective.

Vivir con un humano emocionalmente inestable era una experiencia de aprendizaje para Connor. Estaba programado para adaptarse a personas como Hank, pensando constantemente en la estrategia y cómo proceder con seguridad en su relación. Había decidido que había aprendido lo suficiente en la primera semana y media conviviendo con él. El teniente, a pesar de haberse hundido en lo profundo después de la muerte de su hijo, era excelente en su trabajo cuando quería serlo. También había descubierto en su profunda pena lo había llevado a beber demasiado, lo que hizo que Connor se preocupara por la eficacia de su esperma en la producción de un niño sano. Había sido una de las razones principales por las que Connor estaba tratando de ajustar la dieta humana. También sería más fácil si el niño pudiera tener un padre que tuviera una mayor probabilidad de vivir más cantidad tiempo.

Hank tampoco parecía demasiado adepto a bañarse y asearse después a sí mismo, aunque siempre cuidaba a Sumo de una manera bastante impresionante. Connor había llegado a conocer más a Sumo, ya que Hank se iba al trabajo y él terminaba la limpieza de su casa relativamente rápido. Hacía la cama o cambiaba las sábanas, ajustaba las almohadas, limpiaba la ropa que dejó Hank mientras se vestía para el día, guardaba los platos, encontraba algo más para limpiar y organizar, para luego simplemente sentarse y esperar el regreso del teniente. A veces, Connor llevaba a Sumo a una caminata de dos horas, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que Hank prefería hacerlo caminar él mismo. Parecía que los dos disfrutaban de su tiempo a solas y de construir su vínculo más con los paseos.

Pero su relación no había progresado de ninguna manera y eso enloquecía un poco a Connor.

En el siguiente día libre de Hank, Connor le permitió dormir. Se dedicó a sus tareas en silencio, permitiendo al teniente descansar todo lo necesario después de una larga semana de tratar con varios y múltiples asesinatos. A Connor le encantaría poder preguntar por ellos debido a la intensa curiosidad que sentía por cada archivo que Hank miraba, pero no creía que fuera apropiado. Se había decidido a confrontarlo gentilmente sobre el progreso de las cosas entre ellos. Obviamente, Connor no tenía las partes o apariencias correctas para tentar a Hank a la cama. Quizás si tuvieran una conversación más sincera, Connor podría actualizar a las partes correctas y podrían comenzar su misión.

Para su leve consternación, Hank durmió hasta la 1 de la tarde de ese día. Salió arrastrando los pies, luciendo como un hombre mayor, grasiento y ligeramente maloliente que no le importaba demasiado. Su creciente cabello estaba revuelto en todas direcciones, las bolsas debajo de sus ojos un poco más pesadas de lo habitual.

—Fuiste al bar anoche —Connor analizó fácilmente y Hank se burló en un tono agotado.

—Entonces demándame.

—No puedo demandarte por ir a un bar pero Cyberlife puede demandarte a ti o a la Sra. Mary Paris si mi misión aún no está completa o no comienza en los próximos 5 meses —Connor puso un plato de huevos, tocino y jugo de naranja para que Hank los probara. Él los había preparado.

—Eso valdría los costos judiciales —Connor entrecerró los ojos solo un poco antes de sentarse frente a Hank, estudiándolo. Este levantó la vista y puso los ojos en blanco—. Cristo, ¿no puedes esperar hasta que supere la peor de las resacas?

—No —sonaba tan jodidamente contento al respecto—. Hank, no hemos progresado de ninguna manera para nuestra relación. Me parece alarmante y decepcionante. Supongo que no está satisfecho con los componentes que tengo actualmente. Me gustaría que me dijeras tus preferencias para ayudarme a que obtengas una reacción conmigo —los ojos marrones de Connor miraron fijamente a los ojos azules de Hank, una mirada inquebrantable con un sistema que lo hizo parpadear por él. Hank se perdió brevemente en las largas pestañas y al ver a doble Connor por un momento.

—No me importa —respondió Hank antes de tomar un bocado cómicamente grande.

La cara de Connor se arrugó en una gran confusión, su LED giraba en un peligroso color amarillo.

—¿A ti... no te importa...? —repitió lentamente, sin saber qué pensar de esta situación.

—No. Nunca me importaron mis compañeros. Claro, los pechos son bonitos, pero me gustan las piernas bien formadas y un buen culo. Pareces tener algo parecido a _'lo suficientemente bueno'_ para mí. Casi no me importa cómo quieres lucir. Decide por ti mismo —Hank respondió como si este no fuera el momento más desconcertante para Connor. ¿Un varón humano que apenas tenía preferencias? ¿Qué... qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Connor se quedó en silencio, su LED parpadeaba rápidamente entre rojo y amarillo, inseguro de cuál era la respuesta correcta a esto. Investigó su propia base de datos, buscando un protocolo de cómo proceder en tal evento pero no había uno. Hank quería que Connor decidiera por sí mismo. No estaba seguro de si debía sentir la emoción humana de la adulación o la molestia.

—Yo no entiendo. ¿Quieres que... elija... por mí mismo? ¿Sobre... sobre cómo quiero verme?

—Sí —Connor se calló de nuevo y Hank tomó aquello como pista para mirar hacia arriba—. Mierda, ¿acabo de romperte o algo? Tu LED se está volviendo loco. 

—Yo... estoy... no estoy seguro —el pobre androide parecía una mezcla entre asustado y petrificado.

—Hay una primera vez para todo, Connor.

Este no respondió, sino que se quedó mirando el centro de la mesa de la cocina mientras su mente daba vueltas con lo que debía hacer.

_«¿Cómo quiero lucir? ¿Qué prefiero para mí?»_

Su LED giró durante 5 minutos, rojo brillante y amarillo antes de parpadear rápidamente y que el azul volviera a asentarse.

_«Yo elijo...»_

 

_**Inestabilidad del software.** _

 

Durante las siguientes tres semanas, Connor luchó entre saber cómo comunicarle a Hank sobre su decisión y asustarse internamente por la alerta de inestabilidad del software que recibió. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué tan inestable era él después de elegir algo para sí mismo? Sabía lo que les pasaba a aquellos androides que desobedecían demasiado o pensaban por sí mismos. No quería terminar siendo un divergente... y sin embargo, su ser comenzaba a sentirse diferente una vez que Hank le pidió que eligiera.

Durante el resto del mes, Connor simplemente se ocupó de sus asuntos, sus tareas domésticas habituales de limpiar después del Teniente, preparar las comidas, cuidar de Sumo y luego retirarse a su improvisada habitación, donde se sentaba en el sofá cama y seguía pensando y procesando su propia decisión. Se sentía... raro. Libre, en cierto modo, para decidir algo por sí mismo. De repente, Connor notaba cosas nuevas sobre sí mismo. Se miró las manos, buscando en su piel nuevas pecas que no se había preocupado de notar antes, mirando en los espejos no solo para asegurarse de que estuviera presentable sino para analizar su propia cara. Era un rostro _"guapo"_ en términos de simpatía humana. Supuso que había una mirada inocente en su _"cara de bebé"_ y ojos marrones, tocando ocasionalmente sus labios y mejillas. Tenía aproximadamente 5.3 horas antes de que llegara Hank, por lo que no tenía miedo de ser atrapado por el Teniente.

También comenzó a notar a Hank con más frecuencia. Mientras se podía trabajar el olor del teniente, encontraba que su cuerpo más grueso y ligeramente más grande tenía su atractivo. El pelo más largo y la creciente barba le daban un aspecto robusto como un oso. Connor no se sentía asqueado por eso, aún cuando preferiría que Hank se moviera más que los simples paseos con Sumo antes de sentarse en el sofá todo el día después del trabajo. A veces, Connor podía sentarse a su lado, analizar los programas de televisión, acariciar a Sumo y encontrar la sensación del pelaje de este agradable entre sus dedos.

Connor notó dentro de la segunda semana de sus nuevos sentimientos y sensaciones, que estaba empezando a centrarse en cómo sería el sexo con Hank. No tenía la sensación de que el hombre demostrara agresión en la cama, ni que fuera egoísta para perseguir solo su orgasmo. Pero Connor era un androide, no era como si fuera un joven con respiración y carne que exigía tocarse y liberarse. Pero ¿podría él? ¿Podría encontrar la liberación? ¿Sería capaz de sentir a Hank dentro de él? ¿Su sistema estaría más enfocado en hacer que el otro se corriera lo más rápido posible o sería capaz de concentrarse en sí mismo? Connor comenzó a investigar pornografía en sus bases de datos. El LED se ponía amarillo mientras se deslizaba en su investigación en el sofá. Parecía que la mayoría de los _"pasivos"_ gemían y gritaban, suplicando deleite al _"activo"_. ¿A Hank le gustaría que Connor rogara y gritara? ¿Acaso… querría Connor rogar? Otra decisión sobre sí mismo se presentó ante él y pudo sentir que su sistema se ponía rojo de confusión, tratando de tomar una decisión pero sin saber antes cómo beneficiaría a Hank o a él mismo.

Salió de sí cuando Hank inclinó juguetonamente la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Qué estás pensando? Pareces estar listo para volver a romperte —Connor parpadeó varias veces, enderezándose, pero no podía mirar a Hank a la cara. No con las imágenes actualmente quemadas en sus bancos de memoria.

—Nada de importancia, Hank. Nada que te parezca interesante —no era una mentira en su totalidad, pero Connor no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la amistad que se creaba entre ellos por simple curiosidad.

—¿Nada de interés? ¿Qué, discos duros, estadísticas, ese tipo de mierdas? —Hank apoya el codo en el brazo del sofá, mirando a Connor con leve interés.

—Sí. Algo a lo largo de ese tipo de cosas —el androide puso sus manos en las rodillas en forma de puños. Había una... picazón en su sistema. Una fuerte curiosidad que se estaba acumulando a donde fuera. Estaba malditamente curioso y solo había una persona que podía ayudarlo a satisfacer esa curiosidad, que podía saciar la picazón.

—¿Connor?

—La próxima vez que vayas a un bar después del trabajo, me gustaría unirme a ti —solicitó Connor, mirando al frente.

—... ¿Quieres ir al bar conmigo? —las cejas de Hank se fruncieron, mirando fijamente a la forma recta y rígida de Connor.

—Sí. Quiero ver el atractivo de la escena del bar y cómo los humanos interactúan en un espacio público para beber —finalmente se giró para encontrarse con la mirada de Hank. Sintió que algo se movía dentro de él con la mirada divertida en el rostro del teniente.

—Bien. El próximo viernes salgo tarde, puedes encontrarme allí. Pero no uses tu uniforme de androide. Asustarás a todo el maldito mundo.

—Preferiría no hacer eso, Hank.

Connor contó las horas y segundos hasta que llegó el viernes. Nunca se había sentido nervioso, no estaba seguro de si ello estaba en su sistema pero la repentina alta energía y los sentimientos inseguros que tenía, tenían que estar cerca del nerviosismo. Se cambió y se puso la ropa que había comprado hace una semana para aclimatarse más en la casa de Hank. Por mucho que se sintiera cómodo con su uniforme, cómo este hacía que Hank se sintiera incómodo, y aunque la ropa de Hank era cómoda le quedaban mal, requiriendo que sostenga constantemente las bandas de la cintura mientras se movía, necesitó de ropa más adecuada para él. Había escuchado que a algunos hombres les gustaban que sus parejas usaran sus ropas, pero parecía que Hank no estuviera tan entusiasmado con esa idea.

Logró finalmente ponerse una simple camisa azul y pantalones vaqueros, y ponerse una cómoda chaqueta marrón que podría quitarse si el bar era demasiado caluroso. Revisó su reloj interno y consideró que era el momento adecuado para irse y reunirse con Hank. Mimó a Sumo, agitando la cabeza del perro grande con ambas manos antes de salir de la casa. Un taxi ya lo estaba esperando. Antes de que Connor diera otro paso, respiró hondo y dejó escapar el aire contenido, caminando hacia el taxi y subiendo a él.

 

**_Inestabilidad del software._ **

 

El viernes por la noche, el bar de Jimmy estaba sorprendentemente desocupado. Connor notó el letrero de **NO ANDROIDES** en la puerta principal, pero decidió ignorarlo. Hank lo había invitado, seguramente no lo haría si supiera que esto terminaría en una pelea. Olía a cerveza y varios frutos secos, así como también a humo de cigarrillo con el sonido de un juego de deportes detrás del mostrador. Connor se detuvo un momento, observando cada rostro antes de localizar a Hank y caminó confiadamente hacia su amigo. Por el olor, sin duda Hank ya tenía cuatro tragos de whisky encima.

—Hank —se dirigió Connor, quitándose la chaqueta, doblándola cuidadosamente antes de ponerla en su regazo y sentarse a su lado.

—¿Quieres algo? —preguntó Hank, levantó su chupito a Connor, pero el androide negó con la cabeza.

—No lo necesito. Creo que sería una experiencia incómoda para mí.  
Hank se encogió de hombros y se lo tragó él mismo.

—Tú te lo pierdes.

No hablaron, lo que era normal para su relación. Hank bebió tranquilamente, viendo el partido de baloncesto de los Detroit Gears. Connor exploró la búsqueda por un momento antes de intentar una conversación con el humano.

—Los Detroit Gears parecen estar en una racha ganadora esta temporada. ¿Estarás viendo la final si están en ella?

—Creo que es contra la ley si vives en Detroit y los Detroit Gears están en la final —Hank bromeó.

—Busqué en las leyes y parece que no hay...

—Es una broma, Connor. Por supuesto que lo estaré viendo.

—Oh.

El silencio se llenó entre los dos. Hank no había tocado su último trago todavía, parecía esperar la oportunidad perfecta para disfrutarlo. Cuando Connor miró su perfil, no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto, como si no pudiera quedarse quieto, la picazón en su interior crecía a cada minuto que pasaba. Hubo un excelente tiro de 3 puntos que tuvo algunos de los fanáticos en el bar golpeando las mesas con emoción. Hank tomó su trago y eruptó frente a Connor.

—Quiero que me jodas como a mí mismo.

Hank esparció el whisky por toda la barra, luchando por respirar mientras tosía y se ahogaba, con lágrimas en los ojos ante la sorpresa de todo. El barman frunció el ceño, acercándose para limpiar el desorden.

—¿Q-qué de-demonios has d-dicho? —Hank trató de hablar aunque su garganta todavía se contraía incómodamente con la repentina sorpresa.

—Me preguntaste cómo me gustaría ser inseminado. He decidido que estoy más cómodo en mi forma masculina. También me gustaría experimentar tener sexo contigo como yo mismo y no como una versión mejorada —Connor le dio una dulce sonrisa, pero Hank solo lo estaba mirando como si hubiera perdido su maldita cabeza—. Querías que yo eligiera, así que elegí.

—Bueno, sí. No jodida mierda. ¡Pero no tenías que decirme cuándo estaba bebiendo whisky! Es un maldito desperdicio de un buen trago. Casi me ahogo —Hank agitó la mano cuando el camarero se ofreció a llenar su vaso de nuevo.

—No te hubieras ahogado. Yo te hubiera ayudado y tu sistema parecía estar bien con...

—Connor. No necesito tus estadísticas en este momento. Hank gruñó y Connor parecía tímido.

—Lo siento, Hank. Yo solo... estaba ansioso por decírtelo —el androide miró su chaqueta doblada en su regazo, jugando sin pensar con la manga y sintiendo el suave forro.

Escuchó cómo Hank estaba congelado, antes de comenzar a moverse con una leve incomodidad, escuchando un suave: _"Pues... mierda..."_

Levantó la vista cuando Hank se volvió para mirarlo, sus ojos marrones se encontraron con un azul.

—¿Seguro que quieres eso, Connor? Lo he pensado y sería bueno tener los pequeños golpeteos de pies corriendo alrededor. Pero él... ella... no reemplazarán a Cole. Nadie puede reemplazarlo...

Hank miró hacia abajo cuando Connor tomó ambas manos entre las suyas, apretando las palmas ásperas.

—Por supuesto que no, Hank. Nunca reemplazaría a Cole. Siempre será una hermanita o hermano para tu hijo.

—Y no quiero que hagas esto porque es tu programación o porque la jodida de Mary te compró para ello. Quiero que tú también lo quieras... Joder. Oye, dame otro trago de whisky —Hank le gritó al encargado del bar que le llenó otro, soltó las manos de Connor y lo derribó rápidamente.

Connor sintió que su LED se encendía de nuevo en rojo, sintiéndose... asustado por la elección que tenía que hacer. ¿Quería... quería un hijo con Hank? Siempre estuvo programado para tener uno, sin preocuparse ni pensar en quién era la otra persona, qué aspecto tuviera, su misión era proporcionar un bebé sano y vivo a quienquiera que tuviera su contrato. ¿Ahora? ¿Quería hacerlo ahora?

_**Inestabilidad del software.** _

Extendió la mano y agarró el codo de Hank, inclinándose hacia el espacio del hombre mayor. Hank miró a Connor con recelo, un poco de vergüenza y alcohol enrojecieron sus mejillas.

—Pon un bebé en mí, Hank.

El nombrado se puso absolutamente rojo y se estremeció de repugnancia.

—Antes que nada. Nunca vuelvas a decir eso. Es jodidamente espeluznante. Segundo, necesito otro jodido trago.

Connor puso su mano sobre la de Hank antes de que pudiera pedir otro, con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro.

—Ya, Hank, y creo que lo llaman 'Whiskeydick' _**{N/T: "Whiskeydick no tiene una traducción literal por lo que lo dejé la palabra original. Esta es la incapacidad de mantener una erección después de una larga noche de beber en exceso. Por lo general, ocurre en el apogeo de la oportunidad sexual."}**_ —Connor tuvo la maldita audacia de parecer engreído mientras Hank entrecerró los ojos en el androide.

—Jodido ansioso y pequeño twink.

La única respuesta de Connor fue un pequeño y coqueto guiño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [100 años después... (?)
> 
> Si supieran la cantidad de historias que tengo en lista de espera para traducir seguro o me pegan o... me pegan xD  
> Lo siento mucho por el retraso de esta historia. Sé que no tiene tantos lectores como otras pero aún así siento que me debo disculpar con todos ustedes :C
> 
> Lo lamento mucho...
> 
> No tengo idea de cuando volveré a actualizar, solo espero que no deban pasar varias semanas como sucedió con la anterior :P
> 
> En fin... Recuerden de no hacer spoilers en la casilla de comentarios, babies. Por favor, respetemos a aquellas personas que aún no tuvieron la posibilidad de leer esta historia.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	3. Tócame, hasta que consiga mi satisfacción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTOR/A: "¡Este es el capítulo explícito!"

Connor no estaba seguro de lo que debía esperar durante el trayecto de regreso a casa, pero de lo que estaba sí seguro era que, sin lugar a dudas, anhelaba algo más que una tranquila y rara paz entre ambos. Le tocó conducir, dado que Hank estaba sobre el límite legal de alcohol en sangre para hacerlo, y los dos se quedaron en silencio escuchando el suave crepitar de la radio. La lluvia comenzó a gotear lentamente sobre el parabrisas. ¿Un buen presagio tal vez? ¿Para borrar lo viejo y traer lo nuevo? ¿Una nueva relación entre él y Hank?

Aparcó y Hank pareció caminar con repentina sobriedad hacia la puerta, destrabó las tres cerraduras y, finalmente, la abrió. Para cuando Connor entró, la lluvia comenzó a soplar pesadamente afuera. El ruido blanco del agua que corría por la casa era relajante, un buen punto para con el que Connor se mantuviera enfocado.

Una vez más, no estaba seguro de qué esperar de Hank sin embargo, no vaticinó que el humano saludaría a Sumo primero, acariciaría a su perro por un tiempo y se aseguraría de que tuviera suficiente agua para la noche antes de indicarle a Connor que lo siguiera. Él lo hizo, con pasos ligeramente más pesados que hicieron sonreír a Hank.

—¿Nervioso?

—No —mintió Connor. 

—Está bien si lo estás. Todo el mundo lo está en su primera vez. 

Connor quiso replicarle con algún comentario ingenioso, pero descubrió que no podía hacerlo cuando Hank abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró.

La habitación estaba limpia. La gran cama era ominosa al mismo tiempo que acogedora con sábanas limpias y mullidas almohadas. Connor había puesto velas en la cómoda de Hank, junto a una foto de Cole. La lluvia sonaba más tranquila en esta parte de la casa. Las suaves sábanas verdes parecen atractivas a la vista aunque, a decir verdad, nunca había estado verdaderamente recostado en la cama de Hank. No contaba con una necesidad real de dormir, excepto para realizar verificaciones del sistema o reiniciarlo. La mayoría de las noches se limitaba a investigar, sentado, a veces acostado en su sofá cama. De vez en cuando, Sumo se unía a él, pero sobre todo se acostaba con Hank. Ahora era el turno de Connor de ver cómo era dormir y acostarse con el teniente.

Connor se sobresaltó cuando una gran mano presionó contra la mitad de su espalda.

—No tenemos que hacer algo esta noche. Estabas ansioso en el bar y creo que tu mente se enfrió, te acobardaste.

—Mi mente no puede sentir frío, Hank. Los androides no sienten. 

—Entonces, ¿por qué saltaste recién cuando te toqué? —Hank contraatacó, con su mano deslizándose por la espalda de Connor y haciendo que la picazón en el interior se multiplicara por diez. 

—N-no lo sé.

Hank giró a Connor, quedando los dos uno en frente del otro. El rostro del teniente mostraba sus rasgos suavizados y parecía estar calculado mientras estudiaba la expresión "vacía" de Connor. La gran mano que descansaba sobre su espalda ahora estaba ahuecando la mejilla de Connor, su pulgar se deslizaba cariñosamente a lo largo de su mandíbula, corriéndose hasta bajar a su labio inferior, moviendo lentamente toda su mano hacia abajo para sentir la suave piel de su garganta.

Todo se sentía extraño para Connor. Las caricias no podían denominarse ser agradables o incómodos, simplemente caricias. No se sentía diferente a cuando se tocaba a sí mismo, acariciando sus propios brazos o labios. Se sentía como sus controles habituales de rutina sobre su propio cuerpo para detectar aberturas o soltaduras.

—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó Hank, su voz era baja, gentil y muy suave. El tono de esta logró más para Connor que lo que había hecho su mano, que ahora estaba en la parte posterior de su cuello, dibujando pequeños círculos en la base.

—Supongo —Connor puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Hank, sintiendo los pectorales ligeramente blandos pero notando más la sensación de barril de estos.

Hank parecía disgustado, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. 

—Maldita sea. ¿En serio? ¿Realmente no sientes nada?

Connor hizo una pausa pero negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que debería estar sintiendo algo o al menos mentirle a Hank. A ningún hombre le gustaba que le dijeran que ninguno de sus toques causaban efecto.

—Lo siento Hank. No creo que esté en mi programación.

El hombre mayor frunció el ceño más firmemente, casi como si se enojara o pareciera estar decepcionado.

—Mierda. Está en tu programación, tiene que estarlo.

—No creo que Cyberlife haya pensado en el placer para mí...

Hank ajustó su agarre en el cuello de Connor y acercó más al joven androide. Podía oler y calcular la cantidad de alcohol que componía el whisky en la sangre de Hank. No era el olor más agradable del mundo, pero tenía la sensación de que no era por eso que el teniente lo había acercado de repente. Connor observó, rígido e indefenso, cuando Hank inclinó la cabeza y presionó los labios contra los suyos. Eran ásperos, agrietados, sabían amargos al alcohol residual. Sin duda, los de Connor se sentían regordetes, suaves y sabían a plástico para Hank.

Connor estaba a punto de alejarse para decirle a Hank que era inútil y seguir adelante, cuando el teniente de repente atrajo a Connor con fuerza. La mano aún permanecía en la parte posterior de su cuello, pero su otro brazo se presionó en la parte baja de la espalda del androide. Se estaban sofocando: pecho con pecho, estómago con estómago, el golpe de la lengua de Hank contra los labios de Connor.

El pequeño toque de su lengua inmediatamente impulsó el análisis de Connor en el hiperimpulsor.  _Contenido de alcohol 75.5%, 10 cacahuetes consumidos mientras esperaba, aliento a menta aplicado una vez dentro de la casa._  Sintió  _algo_. Los costados de sus ojos se formaron pequeñas arrugas, sus dedos se curvaron en la fea camisa de botones de Hank, disfrutando de la forma en que la figura más suave de Hank presionaba la suya.

¿Lo estaba disfrutando? ¿Él estaba disfrutando de esto? ¿Le gustaba esto?

El LED azul que estaba estable de repente se volvió amarillo. Cuando Hank ajustó su agarre sobre Connor, él devolvió un curioso golpe de lengua, presionando sus labios contra los de Hank en respuesta. El gemido que dio el teniente hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Connor.

El LED amarillo se volvió un rojo peligroso. El mundo pareció congelarse cuando Connor se enfrentó de repente con una pared de ladrillo invisible. De su lado estaba la nada, la incapacidad de responder a cualquiera de los avances de Hank. En el otro lado, la excitación, la advertencia de sobrecalentamiento, la sensación de hormigueo de las manos de Hank en su cuerpo. Le tomó solo 10 segundos de contemplación antes de que comenzara a presionar contra la pared de ladrillo invisible. Luchó, logrando desalojar algunos de estos ladrillos, pero no fue capaz de atravesarla. Empujó con todo su peso, decidido a pasarse al otro lado. Dio un paso atrás unos pocos pies antes de correr con todas sus fuerzas golpeando su hombro contra la barrera, e inesperadamente todos los ladrillos cayeron y Connor tropezó al otro lado.

Todo permaneció en silencio, congelado, Connor parpadeó cuando no aparecieron nuevos protocolos o declaraciones de misión en su sistema. Antes de que realmente pudiera comenzar a procesar lo que había hecho, un nuevo mensaje apareció ante él.

**Soy divergente.**

El mundo volvió en sí con un ruido fuerte y vibrante.

De repente, los simples toques se sintieron como fuego contra la piel de Connor. La sensación de la lengua solo se intensificó por los miles de sensores nerviosos que poseía en la misma, analizando cada centímetro del músculo que invadía su boca. La mano que apretaba cariñosamente la parte posterior del cuello de Connor, hacía que sus rodillas se sintieran más débiles. Se sujetó con más fuerza a la camisa de Hank, empujándose contra él, sus besos con el teniente repentinamente se volvieron frenéticos y necesitados.

Sintió que la risa de Hank retumbaba contra sus labios, otro escalofrío atravesó a través de su espalda.

—¿Qué te pasa tan de repente?

—Desvísteme —Connor suplicó en un ronco susurro, girando su cabeza y besando la mejilla de Hank, quien se encontraba jugando mordiendo la oreja y la mandíbula.

—Siempre supe que eras un pequeño twink muy ansioso —Hank remató, con sus manos deslizándose por toda la espalda de Connor. Estas agarraron el trasero de Connor a través de sus vaqueros, haciendo que una gemido complacido dejara la garganta del sorprendido androide. Hank levantó una ceja, con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no dijo nada.

Connor se alegró de no tener que respirar ya que estaba seguro de que le hubiera olvidado con la forma en la que Hank se quitaba la camisa azul. Por su parte, él se sacó los zapatos y volvió a besar a Hank, una y otra vez con hambre. Sus caderas se sacudieron cuando las manos del teniente rozaron la parte superior de sus pantalones vaqueros, encontrando el cinturón y abriéndolo, rozando la tela de mezclilla de sus boxers en sus delgadas caderas. Connor apenas comenzaba a trabajar en los botones de Hank cuando fue empujado hacia atrás.

Sin estar preparado, cayó sobre la cama, mirando al techo confundido hasta que las manos de Hank regresaron. Esta vez, cuando Hank deslizó las manos sobre su lampiño pecho, sintiendo los pectorales, trazando el contorno circular donde yacía su corazón biomecánico, Connor se estremeció. La mano izquierda del teniente se deslizó hacia arriba, sintiéndola sobre su garganta, bailando cuidadosamente los dedos sobre su nuez de Adán, recorriendo la curva de su mandíbula antes de nuevamente jugar con su labio inferior y deslizar sus dos primeros dedos en la boca de Connor. Sintió que cada centímetro de su piel se iluminaba y el calor se quedaba en aquellos lugares donde Hank lo tocaba. Se sentía hermoso, emocionado e impaciente. Connor gimió, chupando aquellos dígitos mientras la mano derecha bajaba recorriendo los huesos de su cadera y los músculos de su abdomen.

**Desplazamiento de Fluido Thirium - PROGRAMA ACTIVADO  
Sobrecarga del sistema 10%   
Sobrecalentamiento del sistema 5%   
Programación desconocida: ACTIVADA - Requiere mantenimiento**

—Te estás mojando, Connor —murmuró Hank, con las manos sobre el lugar húmedo de su ropa interior. Nunca antes se había sentido duro, sentía un persistente dolor entre sus piernas por tocarse y por hacer algo más. Echó la cabeza hacia un lado, retirando los gruesos dedos de su boca.

—Lo siento si lo encuentras desagradable. No puedo controlarlo —un dedo recorrió la longitud de su erección y gimió, levantando las caderas de la cama para perseguir aquella sensación.

—Jodidamente hermoso —Hank respiró con más fuerza, tomando los sencillos calzoncillos de Connor y rodándolos por los muslos.

Se echó el antebrazo sobre los ojos, sin saber por qué de repente sentía que la habitación se balanceaba. Se sentía frío, caliente, todo al mismo tiempo haciendo que se estremeciera cuando la mano de Hank acunó su muslo interno superior. La palma áspera acarició de arriba abajo la suave piel, Connor levantó el brazo para mirar a Hank con curiosidad.

La reverencia y la mirada intensa que Hank estaba dedicando hizo que todas las advertencias del sistema en Connor aumentaran otro 5%.

—¿Soy... soy de tu agrado? —preguntó Connor en un tono sin aliento, lamiendo sus labios, sabiendo que no era necesario, pero sentiendo que tenía que hacerlo.

—Maldición, Connor. Creo que eres mucho más que de mi agrado —Hank sonrió, inclinándose hacia abajo y capturando un oscuro pezón rosado en su boca.

El toque de la lengua y un ligero chupado hicieron que Connor se arqueara. Sus manos se enroscaron en el cabello largo de Hank, sin estar seguro de si quería empujar la boca fuera de su pecho o contra él. Sus dedos de los pies se curvaron, frotándose juntos sin hacer más nada cuando unos suaves gemidos escapaban de la boca de Connor cada vez que un fuerte chupón lo hacía tambalearse. Hank se apartó para soplar aquella húmeda zona antes de cambiar al otro lado. La mano entre sus piernas se deslizó más arriba, presionando con curiosidad las mejillas de Connor.

Un agudo gemido escapó del androide cuando sintió los primeros toques en su entrada. Hank se detuvo, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eres tan dulce. ¿Una ventaja adicional de Cyberlife?

Un toque más firme hizo que Connor negara con la cabeza. 

—N-No. No me programaron de esta manera.

—¿No? Bueno, se están perdiendo un gran negocio de mierda —Hank se frotó el pulgar con firmeza sobre la resbaladiza entrada, mientras que la cabeza de Connor se inclinaba hacia atrás mientras y se dedicaba a estremecerse. Hank no pudo resistirse a besar ese largo cuello, chupando donde pensaba que debía estar el punto del pulso. Las manos en su cabello se curvaron más firmes, tirando un poco más fuerte de este. 

—Levántate un poco más de la cama —murmuró Hank, apartando su mano de los muslos de Connor y dándole una nalgada en el trasero. El gruñido indefenso del androide tenía a Hank palpitando en sus pantalones.

Connor se movió sobre la cama, bajando las almohadas para descansar su cabeza mientras observaba con ojos acalorados cómo Hank se quitaba el resto de su ropa. Deseaba poder haber ayudado a Hank a quitársela, pero sus miembros se sentían extraños y pesados a raíz de su nueva libertad. Apenas tenía una mente para quitarse sus propios calcetines, queriendo tragar pesadamente cuando los dos estuvieron completamente desnudos en la cama.

El cuerpo de Hank era mucho más interesante y hermoso de lo que Connor había teorizado. Un tatuaje cruzaba su pecho y se detenía justo antes de su barriga, cubierto por un espeso cabello color ceniza, un poco por encima de la media erecta polla y goteando ligeramente entre sus piernas musculosas. Connor extendió la mano, con curiosidad, queriendo agarrar la dureza del otro y así sentir el calor y el peso contra su propia palma. Hank bloqueó la mano, sujetándole de la muñeca y levantándola para besarla y mordisquearle el antebrazo. Lo mismo había admirado y pensado en la suavidad de su piel pero semanas antes mientras cortaba zanahorias. Connor dio un pequeño suspiro y Hank sonrió, sabía que sería sensible allí.

—No puedes tocarme todavía, Connor. Maldita sea, explotaré sobre ti —Hank besó la palma de la mano, los dedos de Connor se curvaron ligeramente en respuesta a ello. 

—Tal vez yo también quiero eso —la voz del androide sonaba destrozada y ni siquiera habían entrado en el plato principal de esa noche. 

Hank gimió, teniendo que agacharse y agarrar la base de su polla y apretarla para evitar hacer precisamente eso.

—Ya no tengo 20 jodidos años. Solo tengo un tanto para darte antes de que necesite  de una siesta de cuatro horas. 

Connor dio un sonido de disgusto en respuesta y Hank puso los ojos en blanco.

—Abre las piernas —exigió Hank de nuevo, dando palmaditas en el lado de la rodilla izquierda de Connor. Al parecer, no fue necesario que se lo dijeran dos veces, dado que Connor los agarró con entusiasmo y se extendió abriéndolas.

—Jesús, estás goteando azul por todas partes —Hank casi se echó a reír o si no estaría mortificado por la limpieza de sus sábanas. El lubricante azul que recubría la arrugada entrada de Connor y que rodaba por su propia polla parecía brillar ligeramente en la oscuridad de su habitación. 

—Thirium —Connor corrigió suavemente, mirando a Hank con ojos oscuros expectantes. 

—Esto no es tóxico para los humanos, ¿verdad?

—El Thirium no ha sido tóxico para los humanos desde 2028. ¡Aunque no sé por qué estás preocupado por eso AHORA! —Connor no tuvo la oportunidad de teorizar sobre por qué Hank estaría haciendo una pregunta tan extraña en momentos como esos.

El teniente se había desplomado, con el rostro enterrado entre las piernas de Connor, mientras una segura lengua que se deslizaba contra el borde de su orificio.

**Sobrecarga del sistema 25%**   
**Sobrecalentamiento del sistema 20%**

Connor sintió más goteo de Thirium rodando fuera de su polla, su pene palpitando en respuesta y haciendo que separara sus piernas aún más. La mano de Hank las extendió también, manteniéndolo abierto a cualquier cosa que él pudiera hacerle. La barba desaliñada agregó una textura interesante al asunto, a la vez que la lengua lamía todo su zona hasta que Hank decidió darle una prueba de succión. Las manos de Connor volaron hacia arriba de su cabeza, agarrando la almohada sobre la que esta descansaba y un fuerte gemido abandonó de nuevo sus labios. Un gemido tembloroso fue lo que le siguió a este, cuando la lengua comenzó a soltarse.

—Si el azul tuviera un gusto, ese serías tú —bromeó Hank contra la zona entre sus nalgas, mordiendo suavemente a Connor que tenía sus caderas moviéndose con entusiasmo contra el otro.

Este quería voltearlos, montar la cara de Hank por no continuar con su tarea. La lengua acababa de comenzar a alcanzar una especie de hormigueo en él, pero no esta era lo suficientemente dura o larga para alcanzar el lugar correcto dentro de él. Connor no pudo evitar que un potente y repentino gemido saliera de él.

—Hank, Hank.... ¡Hank! —el nombre saliendo de su garganta en un tono necesitado. Hank pareció responder bien a su ruego, enterrando su lengua aún más, continuando, enrollando, follando a Connor lo más que podía.

Connor podía sentir una presión en su ingle, sintiéndose asustado ante esta repentina e imponente amenaza. Se agachó y agarró el cabello de Hank, quitándolo tanto como pudo sin lastimar a su compañero.

—P-por favor. No sé qué está pasando, pero quiero algo más que eso —Hank tenía una mancha azul en la barba, tomándose un momento para escuchar la petición de Connor antes de besar su muslo.

—Claro, cariño, lo que quieras.

Besó el cuerpo de Connor de nuevo, ignorando su polla empapada del brillante líquido azul, prestando atención a sus pezones y la garganta una vez más, besándolo contra su mejilla. Connor giró la cabeza para mirar a Hank, buscando ansiosamente sus labios. Sus manos abandonaron la almohada, envolviendo con avidez los hombros de Hank y acercándolo a él. El hombre mayor de repente descansa su peso pesado sobre Connor, su erección desnuda presionando el pliegue de su muslo y pelvis. Jadeó, sintiendo el lento roce de esta contra su piel. Apretó sus brazos con más fuerza alrededor de su cuello, abriendo la boca por su propia voluntad para permitir que la lengua de Hank volviera a moverse para hablar.

—Mmh, bebé, tengo que prepararte un poco con mis dedos.

**Sobrecarga del sistema 45%**   
**Sobrecalentamiento del sistema 40%**

Connor negó con la cabeza.

—No, no. No puedes —él respiró con un poco de pánico. Hank se echó a reír ligeramente, mordiendo su labio inferior, salpicándolo de nuevo con besos. 

—¿No?

—No lo lograré. Por favor, te quiero dentro mí ahora mismo, Hank.

Este gimió, dejando caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Connor, apoyando todo su peso en el androide. Si fuera un poco humano, podría tener problemas para respirar, pero la verdad era que se sentía bien el tener a Hank cubriéndolo completamente así. 

—Me vas a dar un maldito ataque al corazón. 

—La función de tu corazón es normal y no estás sobre ningún nivel que pueda causarnos preocupación, tú... oh. Oh, eso fue una broma —Connor inclinó la cabeza para ver la cara divertida de Hank.

—Seguro que aprendes rápido. ¿No es así, cariño?

Connor lamió sus propios labios otra vez, rozando los de Hank en un pequeño beso. 

—Me gusta eso. 

—¿Te gusta qué?

—¿Eso que llaman "apodos cariñosos"? Los encuentro... apasionantes. 

Sintió a Hank sonreír contra sus labios, sus manos se extendieron para extender las piernas de Connor y ubicarse entre ellas. 

—¿Lo hacemos ahora, bebé?

Connor sonrió, enganchó su pierna derecha en la cadera de Hank.

Sintió que el hombre mayor se posicionaba para un mejor acceso, con su mano grande que serpenteaba entre sus cuerpos apretados. 

—Amor.

Connor se sacudió, sintiendo la cabeza de su polla presionando contra su entrada resbaladiza.

—Querido.

Sus uñas se clavaron en los hombros de Hank, tirando de la piel cuando sintió que la polla más gruesa de lo esperado comenzaba a extenderlo poco a poco en su interior. Fue una sensación incómoda al principio. Una pesadez y calor llenaban de a poco su núcleo, aunque Hank proporcionó una encantadora distracción al besar su rostro y respirar en su oído mientras le susurró:

—Tan bueno para mí, amor.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Connor, haciéndolo gemir, y juraba que ahora se sentía aún más abierto para Hank.

La pareja fue asombrosamente gentil, el uno con el otro. Hank se tomó su tiempo para desarmar a Connor poco a poco, reserva por reserva, hasta que sintió que el androide temblaba debajo suyo. Se detuvo una vez que toda la polla estuvo dentro de Connor. Lo hizo para darle al hombre más joven la oportunidad de adaptarse, pero con toda honestidad, hasta él mismo estaba tan maravillado por ello. Se sentía extraño, al entrar en algo tan resbaladizo, un poco caliente, pero un interior blando que podía decirse que estaba rodeado de solo un duro plástico. Pero era Connor. Este se encontraba gimiendo en su oído, con sus uñas arañándole la piel y dando un suspiro tembloroso a pesar de que no necesitaba respirar. Para algo considerado completamente mecánico, nunca antes había sentido a alguien tan vivo en sus brazos.

—¿Puedo moverme, amor? —Hank murmuró y Connor asintió felizmente. La primera envestida los hizo suspirar a ambos, el androide lanzó su otra pierna alrededor de la cadera de Hank y lo envolvió con fuerza. Fue a un ritmo sumamente lento, los dos se mostraron con asombro ante la sensación de la lenta extracción y el ansioso empuje hacia adentro. A Connor le tomó un poco más de tiempo soltar a Hank de su agarre para permitirle al hombre mayor comenzar a moverse. Era suave, lento, un crescendo en velocidad. Hank habría estado bien con el embestir a Connor para siempre de aquel modo, si el maldito y apasionado androide no hubiera respirado en su oído en un tono ronco: 

—Más fuerte.

Se convirtieron en una masa de dos cuerpos que se movían frenéticamente. La cama gemía debajo de su peso, Hank transpiraba ya que no había follado con nadie en más de un año. Connor se arqueaba y se movía tan bellamente que era una maravilla que Hank no hubiera corrido antes. Podía sentir que el cuerpo de Connor se calentaba, la rozadura de su polla en la entrada lo hacía todo más resbaladizo y más fuerte. El golpeteo de las caderas de Hank contra sus nalgas llenaban la habitación, a la vez que la lluvia todavía caía fuera.

—Mierda, estoy cerca —advirtió Hank en un gruñido. La respuesta de Connor fue besarlo, frenéticamente, jadeando a pesar de que su programación no lo necesitaba para calmarse. 

—Yo-yo pienso que también lo estoy —la voz de Connor fue destrozada sin comparación.

—¡Jo-joder! —Hank se dobló, realmente moviéndose con más fuerza contra Connor ahora, sin importarle si su espalda le gritaría en la mañana por esto.

**Sobrecarga del sistema 89%**   
**Sobrecalentamiento del sistema 92%**

—Connor, Connor.

**Sobrecarga del sistema 95%  
Sobrecalentamiento del sistema 97%**

—¡Mierda!

Era una sensación extraña, Hank corriéndose dentro de Connor. Comparado con el resto de su cuerpo, el semen que lo llenaba se sentía más fresco. Podía sentirlo viajar por su centro, expandiendo, con su mecánica filtrando inmediatamente lo mejor de lo mejor de este, subiendo de nuevo, entrando en la cámara donde estaba el embrión preseleccionado que había estado esperando durante casi dos meses para ser inseminado.

Hank no se retiró de Connor, su mano se disparó y agarró su polla.

—¡¡H-Hank, espera...!! —trató de advertirle, pero el hombre mayor estaba muy decidido a hacerlo. Connor sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de él. No sabía cómo se sentiría un orgasmo en él. No estaba programado para que liberase algo. Él era simplemente un androide que podía tomar semen y convertirlo en algo hermoso. Se sentía como una cuenta atrás dentro de él, confundiéndolo, haciéndolo emocionarse, sintiéndose abrumado, su visión lentamente se volvió blanca en los bordes.

**Análisis de semen: COMPLETO  
Proceso Selección: COMPLETO  
Sistema de Transferencia Iniciado   
Sobrecarga de sistema 98%   
Sobrecalentamiento del sistema 99%**

—Vente para mí, Connor —Hank respiró en su oído y su cuerpo entero se quebró.

**Sobrecarga del sistema 100%  
Sobrecalentamiento del sistema 100%   
Inseminación: COMPLETA**

Podía sentir su LED girar y arder en rojo, el Thirium cubrió su vientre, todo su cuerpo se iluminaba con nuevas sensaciones que ya no podía procesar. Ni siquiera podía escuchar el siguiente elogio de Hank cuando entró en modo de recuperación. Su mundo se volvió negra y Connor se preguntó si esto sería lo más cercano a dormir que alguna vez lograría.

No se despertó con un sobresalto, sus ojos simplemente se abrieron. Todo parecía en paz. Sus extremidades se sentían ligeras, no había ningún protocolo de espera o sugerencia resonando en su mente. Era su propio ser, la agenda abierta para su placer. No se sentía adolorido, pero en su núcleo interno sentía una extraña pesadez. Ahora que el embrión ha sido fertilizado con éxito, una especie de barrera protectora se había bloqueado a su alrededor. Tomaría algún tiempo acostumbrarse a ello, sentir un latido del corazón finalmente dentro de él y tener que revisar y monitorear su salud y éxito de forma rutinaria.

La luz del sol se filtró a través de la habitación de Hank en un color amarillo intenso y finalmente escuchó los fuertes ronquidos de Sumo en la esquina. Con un poco de esfuerzo, Connor se incorporó, mirando alrededor de la habitación con una ligera confusión. Su cuerpo aún no había sido completamente reiniciado, no estaba seguro de la hora, pero Hank pareció escuchar una conmoción y apareció rápidamente. 

—Gracias a Cristo. Pensé que nunca más volverías a despertar —la genuina preocupación que se veía reflejada en el rostro de Hank, tenía al androide ligeramente divertido. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? —Connor apoyó la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. 

—Dos días. Pensé que iba a tener un ataque al corazón real. No importaba lo que hiciera, no lograba hacerte despertar. Estaba seguro de que te había descompuesto esta vez —Hank entró en la habitación, se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró a Connor con lo que parecía ser remordimiento. Tal vez con un toque de culpa.

—Han pasado muchas cosas hace dos días. Necesitaba tiempo para reiniciar mis sistemas —Connor podía sentir el incómodo pellizco de la barrera en su núcleo, sin estar acostumbrado en lo más mínimo y tratando de encontrar sutilmente una mejor posición sin que levantara sospechas en Hank. 

—Correcto —Hank parecía tener una expresión cariñosa hacia Connor y el androide sintió que algo cálido un poco envolvía su interior en respuesta a ello—. Así que... ¿Crees que estás...?

Él lo estaba. No había duda en su sistema de que había cumplido su propósito. Pero si le dijera eso a Hank, ¿terminarían con la experiencia de dos noches atrás? Connor ya tenía curiosidad por saber si la próxima vez sería igual, si se reduciría a medida que la novedad del sexo desapareciera o si solo se multiplicaría por diez en el momento en que Hank supiera más sobre el nuevo cuerpo divergente de Connor. Una vez más, Connor tomó una decisión. Aunque en lugar de su programación luchando contra él, no encontró presión interna para hacer lo que se le dijo. Se lamió los labios de nuevo.

—No. Debido al alcohol en su cuerpo, encontré que la colección no es digna. Necesitaré más intentos y más muestras para comprobar que tu hijo tenga el mejor potencial posible —Connor resistió la tentación de deshacerse de las mantas e invitar a que Hank a siguiera adelante con lo que acaba de decir.

—¿Entonces tendremos que repetir todo desde esa noche? —Hank miró a Connor con curiosidad, analizando una vez al androide de aspecto más joven.

—Solo si quieres.

—Dulzura, no creo que pueda querer otra cosa más que eso —la sonrisa con la que respondió a Connor era puramente seductora y casi depredadora. No pudo reprimir un escalofrío que recorriera su columna. Sí... varias veces deberían ser suficiente para un análisis.

Las siguientes 3.5 semanas Connor fue follado por Hank tanto como pudiera ayudar al hombre mayor a endurecerse. Era un deseo insaciable, entendió Connor. No era de extrañar que no estuviera programado con lujuria, un deseo sexual. A pesar de que su agotamiento de thirium hacía más difícil que se corriera de nuevo, todavía encontraba las réplicas de una liberación en su sistema que eran igual de agradables. Tan pronto como terminaba una ronda, Connor quería la siguiente, y luego la siguiente, y una más si Hank estaba tan bueno como para entretenerlo.

Lo hicieron por toda la casa. En el sofá durante los comerciales parecía ser una forma segura de llamar la atención de Hanks. La forma en que Connor podía trepar en su regazo, hacer que las manos de Hank agarraran su cintura, se deslizara dentro de él y los dos llegaran en silenciosos gemidos para no despertar a Sumo, hacía que los cables internos de Connor entraran en cortocircuito. 

Tan pronto como Hank regresaba a casa, Connor salía al instante a su encuentro y se inclinaba para tirar de sus calzoncillos mientras que Hank le daba una nalgada juguetonamente en su trasero. Le hacía saltar de su lugar cada vez que hiciera eso, para luego darle una tímida sonrisa al detective. A él le gustaba sentir que la muestra de Hank se deslizaba y salía de él durante todo el día, y a Hank tampoco parecía importarle aquello. 

—Segundo plato —lo solía llamar cariñosamente en su oído, empujando su ropa interior en la cocina, con las manos en las caderas, atrayéndolo hacia atrás para una ronda perezosa contra las encimeras o la mesa de la cocina.

Connor estaba más que feliz.

—Maldita sea, te vas a robar el resto de mis años con la forma en que sigues rogando por ello —Hank jadeó, rodando a un lado de Connor para tumbarse en la cama. Respiraba con dificultad, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. El androide levantó la cabeza, después de haber estado sobre su estómago durante esa ronda, sintiendo los fantasmas de las amorosas marcas de mordidas en su cuello y hombros, cortesía de Hank. Levantó las caderas hacia arriba, sintiendo como la primera corrida salía y bajaba a través de sus lampiños testículos.

—Nop. No volverás a trabajar, pequeño cabrón. No se pondrá rígida, no importa lo que hagas —Hank revolvió el cabello de Connor, quien tuvo la audacia de hacer un puchero antes de meterse en el hueco del brazo y el costado de Hank.

Inmediatamente el hombre mayor envolvió a Connor, dibujando reconfortantes círculos contra su espalda baja. 

—¿Estás seguro de que no estás embarazado, Connor? Juro que por la forma en que lo hacemos, podrías estar embarazada unas 10 veces con dos más de sobra. Podrías estar teniendo hormonas sexuales de embarazado y ni siquiera te diste cuenta —bromeó, pero Connor no dijo nada, apoyó la cabeza contra un pectoral acurrucado, trazando sus dedos a lo largo del tatuaje.

—Lo estoy. Hace 3.5 semanas para ser exactos. La primera vez que lo hicimos, se tomó la muestra inmediatamente. 

La mano de Hank se detuvo de inmediato y Connor levantó la cabeza para mirar a su compañero. 

—¿Hank?

—Mierda, voy a morir —Hank apoyó una mano sobre su corazón, lo que hizo que el androide se preocupara de inmediato. Realizó un rápido diagnóstico para luego inclinarse, apartando la mano para besar la zona donde se suponía que estaba su corazón.

—Sólo un pequeño ataque de pánico. Normal en esta situación —él suspiró, acurrucándose más sobre Hank.

—Espera... espera... ¿La primera vez que lo hicimos? Entonces, ¿por qué me habías dicho que teníamos que seguir intentándolo? —la mano de Hank se movió para acariciar el cabello de Connor, el androide cerró los ojos de inmediato y se fundió con aquella caricia.

—Yo... me gusta copular contigo Hank. Eres atento, somos compatibles y se siente increíble.

—Ahora solo me estás tomando el pelo.

Connor ni siquiera abrió los ojos, levantó la cabeza y besó a Hank cuatro veces.

—No mentiría para aumentar tu ego. Me sentía tan avergonzado pidiéndote para que me siguieras follando. ¿Qué pasaba si no querías o solo lo hacías para completar mi protocolo? Quería que durara todo el tiempo que pudiera —dejó caer la cabeza y se acurrucó bajo la barbilla de Hank. 

—No, jodida mierda . Eres malditamente insaciable. No voy a decir que no si quieres seguir teniendo relaciones sexuales. Y he estado recibiendo comentarios al respecto. Me veo más joven desde que lo hemos estado haciendo como conejos —Hank se rió, pero Connor solo sonrió.   
  


—Has perdido 3.76 kilogramos desde que comenzamos a hacerlo. 

—¿No me estás jodiendo? ¿Sólo del sexo?

—Y el ajuste a tu dieta. Si continuamos con mi período de incubación de 9 meses, podría perder fácilmente los 14 kilos que ganó el año pasado. Aunque voy a extrañar el cojín —Connor le dio un apretón amoroso a la barriga de Hank, quien gruñó en un tono que sabía que era de vergüenza.

Se rindieron a un largo y cómodo silencio. Hank continuó acariciando el cabello de Connor mientras él simplemente disfrutaba escuchar los latidos del corazón humano y de su respirar. Hank finalmente lo rompió con un murmullo: 

—No puede ser así de bueno.

—Puedo garantizártelo  Hank, es más que bueno.

El sexo y el bebé progresaron a un ritmo normal durante los siguientes 3 meses. Connor descubrió que le gustaba particularmente estar cara a cara con Hank o estar sobre sus manos y rodillas, esas manos grandes y ásperas en sus caderas y muslos lo empujaban hacia atrás para enfrentar las embestidas. Pronto fueron desacelerando, no le pedía tan frenéticamente a Hank que lo follara tanto para darle al pobre teniente la oportunidad de recuperarse, pero ciertamente nunca se detuvieron por más de 3 días.

Todos los días Connor realizaba diagnósticos al embrión, tomando nota de su creciente tamaño. 3.5 semanas después de contárselo a Hank, notó un pequeño latido dentro de la cámara. Era extraño, estar muy consciente del ritmo cardíaco del embrión. Aunque tal vez debería empezar a llamarlo "el feto". Connor colocó una mano sobre su estómago plano, simulando sentir la pequeña cosa que crecía dentro de él, pero todo lo que podía sentir era la leve presión de la cámara protectora. Estaba un poco decepcionado de no poder sentirlo completamente.

Al final de los tres meses, Connor comenzó a revisar obsesivamente al bebé y leer varios artículos en línea a pesar de saber exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de su propio sistema. Ya estaba programado con todos los conocimientos y herramientas a su disposición, si embargo, ahora que él tenía un reinado libre de sí mismo, estaba demasiado curioso al respecto. Lo que más lo enloqueció fue ver el progreso de las mujeres embarazadas en línea. Ese ligero vientre redondo, pudiendo ver físicamente el crecimiento del niño. Si bien Connor no querría el peso y la presión adicionales al final de una incubación de 9 meses, sí le hubiera gustado sentir por sí mismo cómo podría ser aunque sea un pequeño abultamiento.

La noche siguiente, cuando terminaron con una ronda en la bañera, Connor decidió tomarse un baño de agua caliente junto a Hank. Sus manos derechas se unían perezosamente, su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del humano, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la luz de las velas y la oscuridad. 

Connor cerró los ojos, abrió el sitio web de Cyberlife y encontró el producto que quería. Lo compró sin consultar a Hank. Esto no era realmente para el hombre mayor, no. Esto era todo más algo para él.

Sonrió cuando Hank retiró su mano, besando su palma y su muñeca, su otra mano vino a recostarse contra el vientre plano de Connor. Él descansó su mano sobre la de Hank.

La caja tardó otros 5 días en llegar. Connor se paseaba por la casa con impaciencia todo el día, mientras Hank se iba a trabajar y Sumo observaba al androide moviendo su cola alegremente. Al oír que dejaban caer el paquete en el porche, Connor corrió a abrir la puerta principal, lo tomó y cerró la puerta detrás de él. No podía esperar por lo que abrió la caja, ignorando las instrucciones mientras sacaba el plástico blanco de la ligera inflamación de su nuevo estómago. Los nervios se retorcieron en Connor, sintiéndose repentinamente ansiosos. ¿Se vería raro? ¿Hank lo odiaría? ¿Sería capaz de instalarlo de nuevo correctamente? Cogió las instrucciones primeramente ignoradas, metió la pieza bajo el brazo y la leyó mientras caminaba sin mirar hacia el baño.

 

_"Cyberlife le agradece por tu compra._

_En Cybelife nos esforzamos por brindar muchos servicios a nuestros clientes. La estética es tan importante para nosotros como la funcionalidad de nuestros androides. Para aplicar la pieza de maternidad a su Android, simplemente pídale a su androide que separe su núcleo de plástico y adjunte el nuevo núcleo con cuidado. Su androide estará para sellar su nueva pieza correctamente y así poder disfrutar de sus nuevas actualizaciones inmediatamente._

_Si tiene alguna pregunta o no está satisfecho con su compra, por favor contáctese con Cyberlife inmediatamente. Valoramos mucho la satisfacción completa de nuestros clientes."_

Connor colocó las instrucciones en el fregadero, mientras entraba a la bañera. No estaba completamente seguro con el avance del embarazo si no fuera porque podría gotear Thirium por todas partes y preferiría no arriesgarse a manchar el piso de Hank de azul. Se quitó la camisa y se pasó las manos por el estómago durante un momento. Justo ahora estaba empezando a sentir un peso extra en su núcleo, aunque no le causaba ningún problema. Era un recordatorio constante de lo que llevaba dentro, pero uno que nunca podría ver realmente.

Las puntas de sus dedos se pusieron blancas, encontrando el sello de su pieza central y desmontándola con cuidado. Inmediatamente todo su torso se volvió blanco, mirando hacia abajo y encontrando extraño ver los cables que lo conformaban. Su corazón biomecánico azul "latía". Aunque podía ver la cámara donde estaba el bebé, lo tomó con cuidado, apartó los cables y tocó el metal protector que lo rodeaba. Por alguna razón, Connor se estremeció, sintiéndose atemorizado, repugnado, un poco enfermo de que alguna manera estaba tocando sus entrañas. Retiró la mano, recogió la nueva pieza y, con igual cuidado, reemplazó su núcleo.

Encajó en su lugar, el sello succionó las burbujas de aire y, de ese modo, Connor miró hacia abajo para ver la menor de las inflamaciones en su estómago. Era extraño ver que su estómago antes plano y delgado ahora se veía más suave, con un bulto, como si hubiera comido demasiado durante unos meses. Deslizó su mano sobre este, sintiéndose un poco confundido pero tampoco sintiendo físicamente nada con su toque. Quería que Hank lo viera, lo tocara, tal vez se sentiría diferente en ese momento. Lo que sí sabía, sin embargo, era que creía que le gustará. Pensaba en lo mucho que le gustará.

Cuando Hank llegó a casa esa noche, Connor estaba acurrucado en una de sus viejas sudaderas con capucha de la Academia de Policía de Detroit y unos simples pantalones de pijama grises. Sumo ladró entusiasmado, a lo que Hank le dio la bienvenida, abrazando a su gran amigo peludo.

—¿No hay verduras para la cena? —Hank miró hacia la mesa de la cocina, no encontrándose con una cena gourmet como de costumbre. 

—La pizza está en el horno —Connor respondió perezosamente, mirando a Hank.

—¿Pizza? ¿Tú la hiciste? 

—La ordené.

Hank enarcó una ceja, viéndose sorprendido antes de sacarse la chaqueta e ir a besar a Connor.

—¿Qué hice para merecer eso?

—Nada. Solo quería consentirte un poco —envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hank, tirando de él hacia abajo para más besos.

Con facilidad, Connor llevó a Hank a arrastrarse sobre el sofá, llenando la habitación con sus besos. El hombre mayor jadeó, deslizando sus brazos debajo del androide, bajándose para recostarse sobre el moreno. Se besaron dos veces más antes de que Hank finalmente se diera cuenta de aquello, alejando de su cabeza para llamar la atención de Connor. 

—¿Qué es eso?

—No sé a qué te refieres —ronroneó Connor, tratando de jalar a Hank más cerca, pero este se resistió a sus avances. 

—Connor. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Te sientes diferente.

Sin preguntar, Hank sacó su brazo izquierdo de debajo de Connor y deslizó su mano por debajo de su propia sudadera. Sintió su núcleo con curiosidad, pasando una mano desde el centro de su pecho hasta su ombligo.

—Connor, ¿qué es esto? —preguntó de nuevo mientras presionaba más contra el plástico duro.

—Hmm... —el androide se retorció un poco. Su teoría era correcta. El toque de Hank se sentía mucho mejor que el suyo. No era nada sexual, era agradable que le tocara el ligero abultamiento y fuera reconocido por su compañero—. Tenía curiosidad por cómo se sentiría.

Connor no detuvo a Hank cuando la misma mano le subió la sudadera. Oyó un juramento susurrado por parte del Teniente:

—Jesucristo... nunca pensé que volvería a ver esto.

La mano de Hank continuó explorándola con suavidad, mientras Connor observaba cómo su rostro se concentraba en aquella tarea.

—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó el androide con voz suave, ansioso por haber tomado la decisión equivocada. 

—Es muy duro, aunque sea plástico. Si fuera real, tendrías más aplastamiento —como para demostrar un punto, Hank intentó pellizcar la piel, pero no pudo—. Y es del tamaño equivocado para el desarrollo en el que estás.

Connor se alisó la sudadera con capucha, Hank se sentó y tiró del moreno para que se sentara.

—No estoy interesado en nada más grande. Sería demasiado peligroso, arruinaría mi equilibrio, además de ser incómodo y costoso con ropa nueva. Solo quería experimentar esto.

Hank levantó una ceja por un momento, antes de sonreír. Tomó de su muñeca y tiró del androide para que se apoyara contra su pecho ahora. Pasó su mano por el cabello de Connor, apretando juguetonamente la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Bueno, siempre y cuando te guste. Creo que esto es lo primero que has hecho por ti mismo. 

Connor podía contar con ambas manos cuántas cosas había hecho por sí mismo durante el último mes y medio, pero aún así no hizo comentarios al respecto, presionándose más en el pecho de Hank. 

—¿No te importa? 

—¿Si te hace feliz? Podrías hacer lo que quieras, si eso te hace feliz. Simplemente no uses mi tarjeta, tú pequeño ladronzuelo.

—Demasiado tarde, Hank.

Connor sonrió cuando Hank gimió audiblemente, cubriéndose los ojos con frustración al sentir que su cuerpo se tensaba.

—Jesús, ni siquiera quiero saber cuánto me costó.

—Le costó a Mary —le recordó a Connor, ya Hank ese detalle pareció gustarle un poco más. El horno emitió un pitido, pero los dos no se levantaron del lío enredado del sofá hasta que Connor le advirtió sobre quemar la pizza. Vio a Hank levantarse del sofá, apresurándose hacia la cocina para sacar la pizza suprema que estaba empezando a quemarse. Se acurrucó aún más en la sudadera con capucha, se levantó la capucha y sonrió suavemente a Hank, que se veía muy feliz por haber comido "mal" aquella noche. Connor estiró sus piernas, cruzándolas, apoyando sus manos en su apenas abultado estómago. Él estaba muy felíz. Extremadamente feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "¡Basándome en las cálidas críticas y los encantadores comentarios, no pude resistir la actualización inmediata de este fic!  
> ¡Espero que aprecies una actualización rápida porque no sé si puedo hacer eso otra vez!"
> 
>  
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [A ver, Samantha, si dejamos de tomarnos largos hiatus y terminamos con esta historia de una vez por todas que quedan pocos capítulos (? xDDD
> 
> Espero que sea del agrado de ustedes este capítulo de 7000 palabras aproximadamente (n.n) 
> 
> Las actualizaciones de esta historia serán los días sábados, babies 💞
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en los comentarios, babies. Respetemos a aquellas personas que todavía no han leído esta historia, por favor.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	4. Eres tú y yo, o nada.

Hacer que Hank tocara su pancita en todo momento se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad para Connor. Fue más allá de solo gustarle o quererlo,  _necesitaba_  que Hank tocara su suave pancita para terminar. La forma en que la palma de la mano se extendía y sentía sobre su barriga embarazada, cómo el pulgar que se deslizaba justo debajo de su ombligo, a la par que sentía la dureza de Hank dentro de él; era la manera más rápida para que Connor se corriera. El hombre mayor se reía cuando el androide se estremecía, un gemido jadeante lo dejaba.

—Necesitado —respiraba contra el hombro de Connor, besándolo, persiguiendo su propio orgasmo.

Esto se convirtió en su nueva rutina durante el sexo. Aunque tampoco era la única norma nueva que Connor había decidido implementar. Ahora, todos los días buscaba online ropa para bebés, juguetes, leía artículo tras artículo y tenía horas de vídeos de bebés descargados de Youtube. Leyó las estadísticas de un padre mayor, como Hank, el tener un bebé recién nacido en su casa, el estrés que un padre afligido podría tener con un nuevo hijo que "reemplaza" al padre pasado. Esto último era una verdadera preocupación que tenía Connor. Tenía miedo de que Hank, en su dolor por Cole, descuidara al nuevo bebé. Pero él estaría ahí con él a cada paso del camino, ¿no es así? Este niño era todo lo suyo como lo era de Hank... ¿no es así?

El miedo se presentaba de vez en cuando; en especial con aquella vez en la que Hank regresó a casa de mal humor y oliendo a alcohol. Alejaba los toques de Connor, chasqueando la lengua por un momento hasta que finalmente ocurrió la ruptura. Solo cuando Hank comenzó a llorar, Connor pudo acercarse lo suficiente. Envolvió sus brazos con fuerza alrededor del teniente, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho y con Hank sollozando sobre él. Luego, Connor ayudaría a su compañero a levantarse, llevándolo al baño para limpiarlo, cambiarse de ropa y luego acostarlo. Hank le agarraba la muñeca con un tono de necesidad y Connor lo arrastraba silenciosamente a la cama con él; los dos cayendo en un reconfortante enredado. Sabía que el hombre mayor estaría bien una vez que sus manos cayeran sobre su pancita y con el corazón roto le susurró al oído.

—Lo extraño tanto, Connor. 

—Lo sé, Hank. Lo sé.

Los siguientes días después de la ruptura de Hank se llenaron con Connor cuidando a su compañero con gestos amables. A veces, pedía comida buena, ponía películas de la infancia de Hank, pero lo más importante era cuando el Teniente descansaba contra él. Y así estaban ambos cuando Hank finalmente lo mencionó. Con la cabeza apoyada en la barriga de Connor y los dedos del androide girando sobre su pelo en crecimiento.

—¿Puedo oírlo? —preguntó Hank, mirando fijamente el televisor. Connor había estado investigando más sobre personas como Hank, sin prestar atención al responder. 

—¿Oír qué? 

—Puedes dejarme escuchar el latido del corazón? ¿Puedes amplificarlo o algo? Realmente no puedo escucharlo a través del plástico y tu ropa —Hank giró la cabeza, mirando a Connor ahora.

El androide tuvo que dejar de sonreír demasiado, moviéndose por la emoción de que él quería escuchar el latido del corazón de su bebé. Había sido un compañero constante dentro suyo, el firme latido junto al suyo, golpeando en un ritmo más rápido.

—Por supuesto, Hank. Solo necesito ajustar mi sistema y debería poder proyectarlo para ti —Connor se puso a trabajar, encontrando los interruptores adecuados en sí mismo, mientras que Hank estaba empujando la camisa del androide. 

—Coloca tus manos aquí —guió las manos del teniente para que se posaran en la parte superior de su pancita, haciéndole presionar un poco más firme. Connor se quedó en silencio, frenando sus sistemas hasta que estuvo casi en estado de coma.

A pesar de los ruidos de la televisión, todo a su alrededor pareció silenciarse. Hank se concentró, y de repente los dos pudieron escuchar el ritmo rápido del bebé en Connor. Había configurado su sistema para que también vibrase su estómago al mismo tiempo que el corazón, permitiendo que Hank sintiera el placer de sentir la vida pulsando contra sus manos también. Los dos siguieron escuchando en silencio. Connor monitoreaba cuidadosamente las lecturas de Hank y Hank, a su vez, estaba tan asombrado como para emitir un solo sonido. Parecía estrangulado, un poco pálido, aterrorizado por el futuro basado en cómo se disparó su presión sanguínea en ese momento.

—Son tan fuertes —la voz de Hank crepitó, aclarando su garganta después. 

—Sí. También me di cuenta de eso. También sé el sexo si tú... 

—No —Hank inmediatamente rechazó la oferta, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No, no quiero saber. Deja que sea una sorpresa.  

Connor parecía un poco molesto, lentamente recuperando sus sistemas: las vibraciones y los latidos del corazón desaparecieron. 

—Tendré que cancelar mis pedidos entonces —resopló ligeramente, lo que hizo que Hank parpadee un poco de sorpresa antes de reír con incredulidad.

—¿Pedidos? ¿Solo lo que compraste, Connor? ¿No deberíamos hacer eso juntos?

—Mi protocolo es traerte un hijo, pero estar todo el día sentado en la casa es  _aburrido,_ Hank —Connor juró que podía sentir su sistema de calor aumentando su vergüenza.

—¿Está la pequeña ama de casa aburrida de cocinar todo el día? —bromeó Hank, besando el vientre de Connor—. No tienes que quedarte en la casa si no quieres. Puedes salir a hacer algo. No tienes que encerrarte solo por mi bien.

—Oh —respondió Connor con sorpresa, mirando a Hank con curiosidad—. ¿Qué puedo hacer entonces?

—¿Qué puedes hacer...? Jesús... ¿Realmente no has salido al exterior solo porque nunca te dije que podías hacerlo? —el silencio del androide lo decía todo y Hank maldijo por lo bajo—. ¡No lo sé! ¡Ve al cine, a un museo! A un maldito concierto o un paseo si te apetece. Podemos ir a algún lugar y no solo al bar, si lo deseas.

Connor se levantó  de su posición, sentándose con un poco de emoción. 

—¿Como una cita? ¿Podríamos ir de compras?

Hank levantó una ceja.

—Eeh, sí. Podríamos salir a citas. Aunque mis citas no son lo que estás pensando... 

—Iremos primero a  _mis lugares_  de citas y luego a los tuyas. Quiero comprar cosas para el bebé contigo, ya que quieres ser parte del proceso. Aunque el que no quieras saber que el sexo hace las cosas extremadamente difíciles —tenía los juguetes y la ropa más lindos seleccionados de sus compras en los últimos dos meses. Ahora todo eso era en vano con la necesidad de ropa neutral al género. 

_Millennials._

—Mierda. Si hubiera sabido que te emocionarías con algo como una cita, te lo habría sacado hace meses —Hank sonrió y Connor soltó un resoplido en respuesta. ¿Hace meses? ¿¿Podría haber ido a una cita con Hank hace  _meses?_?

Una cita real no podría pasar para otra semana. Connor estaba casi caminando por las paredes de la emoción, los días pasaban terrible y dolorosamente lentos. Se había volcado entre lo que quería primero: ¿un museo, un buen restaurante, ser cliché con una película solo para ver en las filas de atrás? Ver clips de primeras citas y qué tipo de citas podrían haber reemplazó rápidamente a sus obsesivos vídeos de observación de bebés. Aparentemente, elegir su ropa fue un gran problema y lucir bien para su cita hacía que los adolescentes se emocionaran y dudaran.

Connor estaba un poco más que decepcionado una vez que finalmente le dijo a Hank que quería ir de compras para su primera cita y que el otro saliera de la habitación, lista para irse, con otra terrible camiseta con estampado de los años 80. Connor se cruzó de brazos, luciendo bien con un suéter gris suave y pantalones vaqueros. 

—No.

Hank miró su ropa, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué diablos está mal con esto?

—Esta es  _mi_  primera cita. No quiero que tú vayas luciendo  _eso_.

—¿Cuándo se convirtieron en el policía de la moda? Está perfectamente  _bien_  para ir de compras a Connor.

No le prestó atención al ser humano, agarró los hombros del hombre y lo empujó hacia atrás en su dormitorio.

—¡Oye! ¡Hey! —Connor no estaba seguro de cuándo exactamente la habitación de repuesto había dejado de ser su habitación y la de Hank se convirtió en  _suya_ , pero cualquiera de las pertenencias del androide ahora estaba en la habitación. Incluyendo su primera pieza de estómago de plástico olvidada—. Quiero que te veas bien.

—¡Me veo bien!

Connor lo empujó para que se sentara en la cama, abriendo el armario y examinando la ropa colgada ante él. No eran nada espectacular y sabía que si sacaba el traje de Hank, el hombre mayor se preocuparía. Así que pasó, frunciendo el ceño ante las camisetas de heavy metal y la alarmante cantidad de horribles camisa de botones. 

—Sólo vamos de compras, Connor. No tengo que parecer que voy a hacer un maldito crucero.

—No. Pero esta es nuestra primera cita. No te voy a dejar salir de la casa por nada más.

—¿Qué pasa con nada?

Connor le dio a Hank un destello de una leve mirada por encima del hombro.

—Vamos. Estoy  _bien,_ Connor. No significa que... —Hank se calló, de repente Connor ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y apareció la visión de un puchero suplicante. Que le parte un rayo, por parecer estúpidamente lindo—. Urgh, maldita sea. ¡Maldición! Elige cualquier mierda que quieras. ¿Feliz? 

—Muy —Connor tarareaba, sonando muy complacido cuando levantó una camisa de botón azul bonito y fresco que Hank miró cautelosamente.

—Mira. Uh, no he encajado exactamente en eso desde que me dejé estar —Hank comenzó a mostrarse avergonzado, temiendo la idea de ponerse una camisa en la que no había entrado un año. 

—Estás por abajo de la talla de la camisa. Por favor, inténtalo, ¿por mí? —Connor tuvo la audacia de darle a Hank otra mirada de cachorro y Hank le arrebató la percha. 

—Si no encaja, me saldré de casa con lo que llevaba originalmente, ¿de acuerdo? —frunció el ceño mientras se desabotonaba la camisa, deteniéndose un momento antes de ponerse de mala gana camisa de botones azul.

La sorpresa en la cara de Hank cuando los botones se cerraron fácilmente y la camisa no se sentía tan apretada no tenía precio. El azul combinaba bien con sus ojos y el gris en su cabello.

Connor no ocultó el hecho de que lo estaba revisando, sorprendido de cómo una bonita camisa hacía que Hank se viera un poco más apetecible de lo normal. 

—Mis ojos están aquí arriba, Connor —Hank chasqueó los dedos y los de Connor se alzaron, con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

—Mucho mejor —se acercó un paso y encontró una mano en su rostro, deteniéndolo. 

—Oh no, no lo hagas. Conozco esa mirada. Podremos hacer eso más tarde. No voy a comprar tarde esta noche solo porque tienes un poco de calentura encima y quieres bajártela —Connor intentó hacer un puchero otra vez, pero Hank lo ignoró decepcionado—. Vámonos. Puedes desvestirme más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —Connor parroteó, deslizando su mano en la de Hank.

Lo que Hank pensó que sería un viaje de compras de dos horas, se convirtió en una aventura de todo el día. La emoción de Connor en la tienda de bebés era muy contagiosa. Observó al hombre más joven caminar, recoger objetos, escanearlos sin duda y desplazarse por las revisiones y el control de precios. Fue un proceso largo porque Connor parecía examinar toda la tienda. Aunque podía sentir a Connor persistir en ciertas secciones, sujetando un cierto color un poco más que otros, pero a su vez luciendo atado de manos por no querer revelar el sexo del bebé a Hank. Aunque se preguntaba si el androide era consciente de ello dado que estaba intentándolo demasiado que era un poco más que obvio. Era lindo, incluso si la sorpresa hubiera sido arruinada solo un poco.

Hank olvidó cuánta mierda necesitaba un bebé para sobrevivir. Podía sentir su billetera gritándole cada vez que Connor tomaba un esencial nuevo y lo añadía a su cuenta. En los 7 años desde que Mary estuvo embarazada de Cole, habían salido nuevos productos, los que él usaba con Cole ahora se consideraban inseguros y eso lo hacía sentir como un padre primerizo nuevamente. Solo que esta vez, su compañero no era un desastre emocional debido a las hormonas. En todo caso, Connor estaba demasiado emocionado como para gastar dinero, sabiendo exactamente cuáles comprar sin temor a dañar al bebé por no saberlo.

Uno de los empleados de la tienda los miró con curiosidad antes de descubrir la situación, para luego no poder deshacerse de ella. 

_—¿Has oído hablar de esta línea? ¡Es costoso, pero la gente lo discute y lo entusiasma!_

_—¡Si sabes cuál es el sexo, podría mostrarte la ropita más adorable que lo haría ver más adorable!_

_—¿Cuánto llevas? ¡Oh! ¿Tanto así? No lo pareces! ¡Ustedes los androides son increíbles! ¡Me costó entender que estabas en cinta!_

Ella enloqueció a Hank con su interminable cantidad de preguntas. ¿Podría la dama entender una maldita indirecta y dejarlos solos?

Emocionalmente drenado, con la billetera hecha añicos, Connor se veía demasiado presumido con lo que habían comprado para su pequeño bulto de alegría; Hank estaba listo para irse a casa.

_—_ ¡Dios, pensé que ella nunca nos dejaría ir!  _—_ gimió una vez que salieron del edificio, contento de haber derrochado en entrega a domicilio y sin tener que preocuparse en cómo colocar todo en su auto _—_. ¡Estoy hambriento! ¡Necesito recargar baterías!

Connor estaba a su lado, sin decir una palabra y besó la mejilla del hombre. Eso hizo callar a Hank rápido, humillándolo y haciéndolo sonrojarse.

_—_ Gracias, Hank. Sé que no fue fácil. Me lo pasé bien allí.

_—_ Bueno... supongo que no todo fue tan malo, entonces  _—_ él entrelazó sus dedos, apretando la mano del androide con amor. 

_—_ ¿Qué tal si caminamos al puesto de Chicken Feed? Es terrible para tu colesterol, pero creo que puedes ir dado que pasaro unos meses desde la última vez  _—_ Connor le guiñó un ojo y Hank gimió por una razón completamente nueva. 

_—_ Dios, debería ser ilegal para ti hablar de ese modo tan sexy  _—_ besó a Connor con firmeza, sonriendo cuando el androide se apoyó contra él, derritiéndose un poco. 

_—_ Luego, te follaré contra la pared como si me lo estuvieras rogando que lo haga por siempre  _—_ Connor se quejó contra los labios de Hank, sintiendo que la emoción se apoderaba de él y queriendo agarrar a su amante y arrastrarlo de regreso a casa.

_—_ ¿Pero tu espalda...?

_—_ Nos preocuparemos por eso más tarde.

Hank tiró de la mano de Connor, cruzó la calle y bajó unas cuantas cuadras hasta su amado Chicken Feed.

Fue un paseo de 10 minutos allí. Fue una agradable velada, refrescándose, haciendo que Connor estuviera un poco feliz de que llevaba un suéter cálido para ayudar a controlar sus temperaturas internas. Hank estaba junto al mostrador, charlando con el dueño mientras Connor se mantenía alejado del agujero en el soporte de la pared. No quería ser una molestia para los demás clientes ni inquietar a ningún ser humano al ocupar espacio mientras veía algunos vídeos de cómo ser un mejor soporte para Hank cuando llegaran a casa. No sabía que alguien había estado observando las interacciones entre Hank y él, esperando el momento en que los dos se separaran.

Una mano agresiva empujó a Connor contra la pared de ladrillo contra la que había estado apoyado. Parpadeó para alejar los vídeos, pareciendo alarmado por el extraño androide que se le estaba acercando a su cara. 

_—_ No deberías llevar a un bebé humano, tú, rarito.

Sin duda, este androide había sido programado por un anti humano-androide. Tenía la sensación de que su dueño estaba flotando en algún lugar al otro lado de la calle. 

_—_ Te estoy advirtiendo que te sueltes.

Antes de que Connor pudiera responder adecuadamente, el compañero androide buscó debajo de su camisa y arrancó su "corazón" biomecánico y golpeó su puño en su garganta. Luego arrojó su "corazón" por la acera, donde rebotó en medio de la calle y salió corriendo. Connor sintió que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a desmoronarse, el cronómetro de su vida comenzó a contar en cuenta regresiva. Aún más aterrador era el cronómetro de cuánto tiempo podría sobrevivir el bebé sin que su "corazón" biomecánico lo ayudara a mantener todos los niveles estables. 

  
**Apagado Total - 1:45**   
**Muerte del feto - 15:00**   
**Daño cerebral del feto - 4:00**

Connor cayó al suelo, tratando de no entrar en pánico mientras intentaba arrastrarse hacia su "corazón". 

—H-Hank! ¡Hank, necesito ayuda! —gritó en voz baja, mirando por la carretera y viendo cómo comenzaba el tráfico de dos vías. Necesitaba agarrar su "corazón" antes de que uno de los autos lo pasara por encima. Connor no tenía ningún temor real por sí mismo en el momento, demasiado hiper consciente de que los signos vitales del bebé comenzaban a vacilar lentamente. Si Hank no lo alcanzaba a tiempo después de que se apagara, el bebé se perdería y Hank ya no tendría una necesidad real por él. Un poco de Hank se iría para siempre, otra vez. Y Connor nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo.

Se las arregló para llegar al bordillo, el "corazón" brillaba en un azul excitado, dejando un borrón en la acera y el asfalto por donde Connor se arrastraba. Tenía la sensación de sentir el asfalto rugoso raspando su vientre de plástico. Escuchó el pitido de un auto y Connor respiró con un estremecimiento. 

— _Lo siento, Hank_. 

  
**Apagado Total - 0:45**   
**Muerte del feto - 14:00**   
**Daño cerebral del feto - 3:00**

Pero en lugar de escuchar el crujido de los neumáticos del auto en su "corazón", escuchó a Hank respirar pesadamente, como si acabara de correr una maratón. Era consciente de que estaba recostado en el regazo del Teniente. El "corazón" estaba en las manos temblorosas del hombre mayor, Connor ayudaba débilmente al otro a volver a colocarlo en su lugar. Hank respiró jadeante cuando Connor asintió, sus sistemas trabajaban en horas extras para restablecer los niveles a un estado saludable para el bebé.

—Está bien, Hank. El bebé sobrevivirá —Connor sonrió, sintiéndose cansada de nuevo. Si alguna vez pudiera usar un modo de recuperación, sería ahora.

—¿Qué? Connor, no me importa el bebé. ¿Tú estás bien? —Hank parecía preocupado pero aliviado, negándose a dejar ir el androide mientras lo llevaba contra su pecho ahora. 

—¿No te importa el bebé?

—Jesús, Connor. ¡Nunca quise tener otro hijo! Solo acepté porque te veías muy feliz pidiéndolo. Lo quería porque tú lo querías. No puedo criar a un niño solo. No sin ti allí conmigo —Hank se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando su frente contra la cabeza de Connor—. No quiero criar a un niño sin ti.

Levantó la mano, apoyando una mano exhausta contra la mejilla de Hank con amor. Notó que las puntas de sus dedos estaban blancas, después de haber arrancado el holograma de su piel.

—Sabes... el embrión seleccionado no se parecerá a Mary. Mis looks fueron cuidadosamente diseñados para que coincidan con el embrión que me dieron. Hay una alta probabilidad de que el niño tenga algunas de mis características.

Hank dejó escapar una risa acuosa, ahogándose en su sorpresa.

—Maldición, eso suena a algo que tú harías.

Connor sonrió ampliamente, su cuerpo se sentía torpe y pesado. El peso de las paredes que rodeaban al niño se sintía reconfortante en este momento. 

—¿Hank?

—¿Sí?

—¿No llevas a casa?

A Hank le costó mucho esfuerzo ayudar a llevar a Connor consigo de regreso al auto. El androide pudo haber sido hecho de un plástico ligero, pero cuando apenas podía controlar su cuerpo se sentía increíblemente pesado. Fue un viaje en auto lleno de un ansioso silencio, Hank no siguió las reglas de la carretera para llevarlo a casa. Ignoraron el saludo de Sumo, llevando a Connor a su cama de inmediato. Ayudó a dejar a su compañero en la cama, Connor apenas logró arrastrarse hasta el centro de la cama.

Hank se quitó la ropa manchada con Thririun, se los llevó inmediatamente a la lavadora y regresó con un paño húmedo y cálido. Mirar el cuerpo blanco, desnudo y parcialmente torneado de Connor estaba molestando a Hank. Podía ver el rasguño del desesperado arrastre del androide hacia su corazón. Se dispuso a limpiar el Thririum, preguntándose si esto lastimaría a Connor en lo más mínimo como un doloroso rasguño, pero el hombre más joven ni se inmutó en caso de que así fuera.

—¿Connor? —Hank finalmente habló en voz baja, levantando la vista para ver solo a Connor dormido.

Esta vez no se preocupó si Connor se hubiera roto. El pobre necesitaba recuperarse, restablecer sus niveles y concentrar su energía en el crecimiento de su hijo. Hank acarició amorosamente la pequeña su abultada barriga, inclinándose y besando la mejilla dormida de Connor.

—Me alegro de que ambos estén a salvo —susurró en el oído del otro, tomando las mantas y colocándolas sobre él. Ojalá no durmiera 2 días seguidos como la última vez.

—Sumo. Vigila —Hank ordenó una vez que el perro grande asomó la cabeza en la habitación. Él gimió, saltando en la cama y acurrucándose contra Connor.

Connor se despertó casi 2 días después. Hank estuvo allí esta vez y los dos cayeron en una suave rutina de reconfortantes besos y caricias. El ataque a Connor les recordó que una relación como la suya no era aceptada fácilmente, al menos no cuando había un elemento de amor en ella. Se quedaron encerrados en la casa durante unos días, hablando sin palabras y con simples miradas. Hank dejó a regañadientes a Connor, una vez que se fue a trabajar y le dijo que pusiera su culo en marcha. El ambiente estaba lleno de miradas nerviosas entre ambos. Hank realmente no quería irse y Connor se había acostumbrado a tener a Hank con él todo el día. Fue un ajuste después del trauma de darse cuenta de que podían perderse entre sí junto con el bebé en cualquier momento. Era un mundo en el que no estaban preparados para pensar.

Atendieron sus heridas y sentimientos de ansiedad durante un mes, pero la llegada de los suministros y la ropa del bebé ayudó a poner una nueva narrativa en sus vidas. Fue más fácil olvidar lo que sucedió y centrarse en la frustración de construir una cuna. ¡Era la primera vez que Hank y Connor se reían juntos: Hank se quejaba de las instrucciones mientras Connor intentaba insistir en que podía construir todo mucho más rápido si solo "¡lo dejaba!" Trabajaron todo el día, hicieron el amor en la bañera y se sintieron mejor con respecto al mundo una vez que hubieran instalado la habitación del bebé. Había algo más grande en ellos para esperar.

Pasaron dos meses más y Connor pudo sentir la pesadez en su núcleo con más fuerza últimamente. Los movimientos inquietos de su hijo golpeando contra la caja protectora que le rodeaba. El peso adicional hizo que su equilibrio se sintiera apagado, no caminaba extraño sino que tenía que tomar pasos más calculados para asegurarse de que no se inclinara de una manera u otra. Y con su inquietud, Connor también se sentía inquieto. Jurava que su memoria se estaba volviendo borrosa en su necesidad de hacer todo de una vez y a la vez que no quería hacer nada. Él entraba al dormitorio tres veces antes de recordar que estaba lavando las sábanas, a veces lavaba la ropa dos veces. Con su mente preocupada y su sistema constantemente dándole recordatorios para revisar al bebé, no era de extrañar que sintiera que estaba funcionando mal.

Fue un fin de semana tranquilo con Hank tomando una cerveza, Connor tratando de encontrar un asiento cómodo en el sofá y ajustándose por enésima vez en esa hora. Hank le dirigió una mirada de cansancio.

—Te ves pálido, si es que eso es posible.

—Solo si mi holograma no funciona correctamente —gruñó Connor, sintiéndose cada vez más frustrada cuando tuvo que ajustarse de nuevo en su asiento. 

—¿Estás bien? Has estado en una especie de... bueno, de aspecto loco las últimas dos semanas. Como si no pudieras decidirte por correr o rendirte —Hank tomó otro sorbo y Connor dejó escapar un sonido molesto. 

—No estoy seguro. Parece que...  
 **  
**

**Desplazamiento de Thirium: ACTIVADO.**  
 **Los signos vitales del bebé aumentan.**  
 **Presión en el núcleo al máximo**  .   
 ****Retire la pieza de núcleo.**

—¿Connor?

  
****Retire la pieza del núcleo. Retire la pieza de núcleo. Retire la pieza de núcleo. Retire la pieza de núcleo. Retire la pieza de núcleo. Retire la pieza de núcleo. Retire la pieza de núcleo. Retire la pieza de núcleo. Retire la pieza de núcleo. Retire la pieza de núcleo. Retire la pieza de núcleo. Retire la pieza de núcleo. Retire la pieza de núcleo.**

La orden brilló en un tono amenazador frente a los ojos de Connor, bloqueando todo. De repente, la incomodidad de las últimas dos semanas tuvo sentido. La presión de su núcleo había ido aumentando lentamente a medida que el bebé crecía y comenzaba a llenar la cámara de protección con un peso casi insoportable. Su cuerpo quería liberar las 3,62 kilos instaladas en él, pero todavía no estaba listo. Al parecer, ahora sí lo estaban.

—Hank. Es hora —Connor habló de manera bastante ominosa, congelando al hombre mayor con la botella de cerveza tocando sus labios. 

—Qué. 

El androide se puso de pie y como si fuera un títere con una cuerda, siguió automáticamente su protocolo camino al baño.

****Retire la pieza de núcleo. Retire la pieza de núcleo. Retire la pieza de núcleo. Retire la pieza de núcleo.**

—¡Espera, espera un maldito momento! ¿No necesitas un médico o algo así? ¡Jesús, Connor! ¿¡Connor, a donde vas!? ¡Entremos en el auto! —la voz de Hank le demostró que comenzaba a sentir pánico, siguiendo a Connor al baño con una expresión alarmada y confusa en su rostro. Puede que haya estado empezando a ponerse nervioso antes, pero ahora estaba completamente sobrio.

Connor entró en la bañera, se quitó la ropa y la dejó caer al suelo.

—No hay necesidad. Tengo el conocimiento para completar el procedimiento sin ayuda.

—¿Qué demonios estás...? ¡Jesús!

Hank desvió la mirada, sintiéndose enfermo cuando Connor quitó fácilmente la pieza del vientre de embarazo. Este se estrelló contra el suelo de la bañera y el Thirium se escurrió en un chorreo de aspecto bastante espantoso de su torso, manchándole las piernas.

—Simplemente estoy liberando algo del fluido de la cámara... 

—Creo que me voy a enfermar

—¿Estabas tan débil con el nacimiento de Cole? —Connor enarcó una ceja y Hank lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. No hay nada que temer Hank. Esto es natural. 

—Señala algo sobre ti y esto que sea como algo natural y yo me comeré la camisa que tanto odias.

Connor se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza.

****Cámara de protección desbloqueada. Proceda a sacar al bebé del sistema.**

Sin adivinar, Connor buscó en su núcleo y empujó cables sensiblemente pasados y tocó la barrera protectora que sostenía al niño más que listo. Escuchó a Hank levantarse un poco y su propia garganta se apretó de acuerdo. De repente, estaba muy consciente de cada nervio sensible que estaba tocando y el hecho de que se daba cuenta de que sus vidas cambiarían para siempre.

Se detuvo solo un momento para mirar a Hank a los ojos y le tomó un poco al otro encontrarse con su mirada. Con un solo asentimiento del teniente, Connor sonrió suavemente antes de hacer clic en la liberación de la cámara y se acercó más cuando la compuerta se retrajo.

Se sentía resbaladizo en sus manos cubiertas de Thirium, moviéndose con cuidadosa precisión hasta que sacó al bebé desnudo. Parecía tranquilo, sin darse cuenta de que estaba en el mundo hasta que Connor le dio un golpecito firme en la espalda y extrajo el líquido de su nariz y boca. Tomó una sola respiración e inmediatamente comenzó a gritar. Hank tropezó hacia atrás de la sorpresa y el shock, e incluso Connor no estaba seguro de qué hacer ahora con un recién nacido gritaba y se retorcía en sus brazos.

Ambos lo miraron por un momento, escuchando los lamentos con expectación y temor. Mientras el bebé continuaba gritando, de repente los pateó a los dos en un par de trabajos. Connor encendió el baño, Hank tomó una toalla para mojarla y, entre ambos, se pusieron a limpiar al bebé del Thirium y la sangre que lo cubría. Connor se enjuagó el Thirium de sí mismo mientras Hank lo envolvió en una toalla seca y esponjosa, se sentó en el inodoro y se quedó mirando su cara llorando con asombro.

Connor reaccinó rápidamente, colocando la panza de embarazo de nuevo en su centro por ahora, saliendo de la bañera y sin tener en cuenta que todavía estaba empapado y desnudo. Se paró frente a Hank, se arrodilló y apoyó las manos en los temblorosos brazos de Hank.

—Dios.  _Dios..._ Connor.  _Es hermosa_.

Hank se encontró con los ojos marrones de Connor, sus propios azules llenos de abundante cantidad de lágrimas. Ambos rompieron en una gran sonrisa, inclinándose sobre su hija y besándose sin sentido varias veces.

Se detuvieron cuando ella comenzó a dejar de llorar, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas rojas. Connor se las quitó con cuidado de la cara y se acercó para sentir los suaves mechones de cabello castaño claro en su pequeña cabeza. 

—Es perfecta —Connor habló con asombro, sin querer apartar sus ojos de ella. Nunca pensó que podía amar a alguien tanto como a Hank o Sumo y, sin embargo, aquí estaba ella. Después de 9 meses de crecer dentro suyo, después del comienzo pantanoso que fue su relación con Hank, yendo en contra de su protocolo y volviéndose divergente, cada pequeño sacrificio y momento difícil parecían valer la pena solo para este momento. Para el aquí y el ahora.

—Te amo —le dijo Connor a Hank, mirándolo de nuevo y sorprendido de encontrar su propia visión llena de lágrimas. 

Hank sonrió, tratando de no reírse mientras apretaba su frente junto a la del otro.

—No me digas, Sherlock. Yo también te amo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "¡Este es, por mucho, mi escrito más popular y comentado! ¡¡¡Gracias!!!"
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [En mi caso no será el fic más popular que tengo aquí pero al menos me gusta traducírselo a aquellos que sí lo leen :D
> 
> Ya nos quedan solo tres capítulos para acabar, al fin. Espero que sea de su agrado cuando hayamos concluido :')
> 
> Esta historia se actualiza cada sábado de cada semana, babies :3
> 
> Recuerden de no hacer spoiler de la historia en la sección de comentarios, por favor les pido. Tratemos de respetar a aquellas personas que aún no han disfrutado de la historia en su lenguaje original.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,
> 
> La Samantha <3 <3 <3 ]


	5. El inicio del comienzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "¡La vida con el bebé ha comenzado!"
> 
> "¡Este capítulo presenta HANK BOTTOM!"
> 
> "También esta otra Advertencia:  
> Este capítulo presenta a Mary (la esposa de Hank) diciéndole que se suicide. Si este es un desencadenante importante para alguno de ustedes, por favor, evite esa sección de capítulo. ¡He colocado una Advertencia alrededor de esa sección en caso de que quiera leer este capítulo, pero desea evitar ese tipo de abuso verbal!"

Connor no pudo evitar maravillarse con su pequeña niña. Ella era pesada, cada vez más grande que parecía cada día y muy exigente. Una cosa que él, Sumo y Hank no tuvieron en cuenta fue lo fuerte que ella era. Se movía haciendo pequeños gruñidos, arrullaba de felicidad y gritaba de frustración, trabajando en el desarrollo de sus pulmones desde el principio. Las orejas de Sumo se movían constantemente a los nuevos sonidos del bebé. El pobre San Bernardo estaba asustado a su alrededor, saltando cada vez que ella lloraba o moviendo lentamente su cola cuando se atrevía a aventurarse cerca suyo. Sumo no estaba seguro de qué hacer con la criatura, pero Hank y Connor siempre se aseguraban de permitirle que la saludara cuando estaba tranquila.

Los primeros días de su vida, Hank parecía estar vigilando a Connor para que lactara o pudiera producir leche a partir de sus sistemas. 

—Entonces, ¿tienes pezones que trabajan en ello o algo? —preguntó dos horas después del nacimiento. Connor intentó no poner los ojos en blanco ante Hank, abriendo el gabinete para revelar una fórmula para bebés de alta calidad.

—No soy un androide lactante, Hank. Sería un inconveniente para el contrato de 9 meses —no hablaron de  _ **eso** , _pero Connor había estado enviando informes a Cyberlife sobre necesitar recibir apoyo emocional para el bebé y el padre. Él no quería irse.

La llamaron Helen después de una semana de no saber qué nombre ponerle. Bueno, más bien Connor fue quien lo hizo. Hank no soltó nombres tal como el moreno hubiera esperado. Estaba a la caza de signos mediante largas listas de nombres repartidos por toda la casa, un libro de nombres de bebés dejado abierto sobre la mesa o la computadora de Hank y el teléfono lleno de múltiples pestañas con 1000Names.com. En cambio, Hank solo se tomaba ese tiempo para sostener y abrazar a su hija. A menudo, Connor los encontraría a los dos durmiendo la siesta, con ella acostada en el gran pecho de Hank la mayor parte del tiempo. Era su escena favorita para recorrerla, con su corazón palpitando dentro suyo.

Finalmente, soltó el nombre después de una semana de creciente ansiedad por la incapacidad de Hank para encontrar algo digno. También estaba cansado de llamar a su bebé como "chica".

—Helen —él habló de la nada, parado en la cocina, alimentándola con su fórmula y tomando nota de su peso, altura y cuánto había comido hasta ahora. 

—¿Helen? —Hank había estado jugando con Sumo con una cuerda de tirón deshilachada, asegurándose de que el perro no se sintiera excluido o que la atención ya no estuviera puesta en él.

—Si no te gusta, puedo buscar otros nombres —Connor trató de no sonar abatido, pero sintió un arrepentimiento. 

—No. No, no es que no me guste. Es solo que... la gente pensará que la estás llamando por mi nombre o algo estúpido. 

—Me gusta cómo suenan Hank y Helen. Encajan —el androide habló sin mirar a Hank, sonriendo al notar que el bebé comenzaba a quedarse dormido mientras comía. 

—¿Y qué hay de Connor? ¿Crees que tu nombre encaja? 

Connor se tomó un tiempo, haciendo un diagnóstico de si tenía algún factor melódico o agradable en su sonido.

—Hank, Connor y Helen. Si tienes otro hijo, puedes ponerle otro nombre que empiece con H.

—Prefiero que comience con una C si estamos comenzando un patrón aquí. No voy a tener otro hijo a menos que sea contigo —la mirada de Hank era intensa, el sistema de calefacción de Connor se encendió incluso sin captar su mirada. Sabía exactamente cómo deben ser esos ojos azules, estudiándolo a él y a su hija. El cariño que deben inspirar de estos.

—No creo que puedas pagarme, Hank —Connor bromeó a la ligera, lo que hizo que Hank gruñera ligeramente.

—Vete a la mierda, puedo costearte fácilmente. 

—Dudo que tengas 1.4 millones de dólares en tus ahorros. Según tus ingresos y tu casa, diría que tienes...

Hank frunció el ceño.

—Muy bien, jodido listillo. No tienes que herir más mi orgullo.

—Los bebés son capaces de entender las palabras y su intención a edades tempranas. Por favor, abstengámonos de...

Sin perder el ritmo, Hank interrumpió a Connor.

—No hablarnos así en esta bien jodida casa. Mierda.

Connor parpadeó varias veces confundido, con los labios en un puchero mientras corría un motor de búsqueda. 

—¿Acabas de citar un Vine?

La sonrisilla de Hank fue mucho más reveladora que cualquier otra cosa con la que pudiera haber respondido.

Connor no necesitaba comer ni dormir como Hank. Él no necesitaba su energía "recargada" o el tiempo alejado de su nuevo y ruidoso paquete de alegría. Nunca le pidió a Hank que revisara al bebé, nunca escuchó al bebé llorar y le dio un golpecito en el hombro del humano para recordarle de que era el momento de "su turno". Este necesitaba dormir, levantarse para ir a trabajar por la mañana (aunque el teniente se mostraba reacio todas las mañanas y Connor tenía que empujarlo por la puerta e inmediatamente cerrarla para evitar que se quedara con él y con Helen todo el día) y para que funcionara. Pero por la razón que sea, Hank aún trataba a Connor como si fuera humano. Como si cuidar al bebé no fuera nada agotador para el androide.

Hank se agitaba cuando el bebé lloraba en medio de la noche, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Connor para evitar que se levantara.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí... —murmuraba, tropezando fuera de la cama mientras Connor se sentaba y escuchaba los pesados pisotones en el pasillo. Esperaría, curioso de por qué Hank quería hacer esto, hasta que su compañero regresara nuevamente a su lecho. Luego, Hank le daría a Connor una suave sonrisa, se dejaría caer sobre la cama y le rodearía la cintura con un brazo—. Ella está bien. Solo necesitaba un poco de amor —y luego inmediatamente volvería a dormirse.

Otras veces, después de un largo día de trabajo, Hank simplemente regresaba a casa y besaba a todos en la casa, para luego proclamar: 

—Has estado tratando con ella todo el día. Déjame ayudarte —y procedería a tomar a Helen en sus brazos. Connor encontraba que esto todavía era demasiado confuso. No le era de ninguna dificultad para él el tener que tratar con la bebé. De hecho, si quisiera, podría quedarse quieto en la habitación de Helen todo el día mientras ella dormía y estar bien con o sin la ayuda de Hank. Él asumió que el humano simplemente estaba tratando de ser amable y, de forma casi inconsciente, volvía a su vieja rutina de cuando Cole era un recién nacido. Connor no estaba seguro de si debería sentirse alarmado de que Hank estuviera olvidando que era un androide o de que Hank lo viera más como una persona que como un simple robot.

—¿Sabes que soy un androide,  Hank? —Connor finalmente se acercó y se sentó en el sofá con él, quien en ese momento estaba tratando de hacer sonreír a Helen con sus agitadas caricias y dulces cumplidos—. Tengo un suministro interminable de energía. No necesito dormir ni comer, pero aún así insistes en pedirle a Helen para que me tome un, y cito, "descanso".

Hank se volvió para mirar a Connor, con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

—¿Y qué? Todo el mundo necesita un descanso. Incluso los androides inteligentes como tú —Connor abrió la boca para replicar, pero no lo hizo y simplemente optó por reírse. Este era un sonido un tanto misterioso. Tenía una melodía sintética, ligera y monótona que parecía casi humana pero que obviamente no era. Hank frunció el ceño, pero sonrió con una nota confusión impresa en su rostro—. No sabía que los androides pudieran reírse —Connor seguía sonriendo, riendo ligeramente.

—No lo hacemos normalmente, no a menos que esté programado.

—¿Y estás programado para eso?

Connor se calmó de su risa. Sintió un nudo en el estómago, retorciéndose en su interior.

—... No lo estoy.

La energía en la habitación cambió en un instante. La sonrisa de Connor cayó, sintiéndose tensa y nerviosa por la preocupación de cómo reaccionará Hank a esta revelación. Es un detective, terminó primero de su clase, no era estúpido. Hank no reaccionó por un tiempo, aún sosteniendo a Helen en su regazo, mirando a Connor todo el tiempo. El androide sintió que su garganta se atascaba, con los dedos moviendo nerviosamente una moneda invisible.

—¿Cuando sucedió? ¿Cuándo empezaste a... sentir? —la voz de Hank retuvo la emoción, la que obviamente se reservó para no decir nada. Esto podría haber sido una estratagema en el contrato de Mary. Darle a Hank un androide defectuoso, permitiéndole que se enamore tanto del bebé como de él, solo para que le quitaran y destruyeran a su Connor luego.

—Después de la primera vez —la voz de Connor se escuchó más suave, temiendo hablar demasiado alto o confiado—. No podía sentir nada. Me seguías tocando y a veces se sentía agradable. Quería sentir más de ello, saber cómo era ser sostenido completamente por ti y que mi programa no me diga cómo sentirme. Destruí mi programación y ahora tomo mis propias decisiones.

El silencio era pesado entre ellos. El único ruido provenía de Helen estirándose entre las manos de Hank, luciendo tan pequeña y linda en ellas. Connor sintió la necesidad de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Hank, para colocar su dedo en la mano de Helen, pero no pudo. No hasta que supiera que Hank estaba bien con esto... con él... con  _ **ellos**_.

—Entonces, ¿te hiciste pícaro debido a mi polla? —Hank levantó una ceja, una luz traviesa de repente regresaba a sus ojos azul acero. Connor inmediatamente se sonrojó, apartando sus propios ojos marrones de la mirada del humano. 

—No lo diría así tan directamente. 

—Pero lo hiciste. Querías sentirte bien, así que te opusiste a todo lo que tenías programado hacer. Maldita sea, Connor. Esa es una mierda perversa en la que estás metido —Hank se echó a reír, recostándose en el sofá. Dejó escapar un rápido suspiro de alivio— ¡Mierda! Pensé que ibas a decirme que este era el plan todo este tiempo. Jesús, Connor... Seguro que sabes cómo adular a un chico. 

—Me alegra que lo estés tomando tan bien.

—¿De qué otra manera se supone que debo tomarlo? Te amo, Connor. Que seas divergente o no, no cambia lo que siento por ti y lo que has hecho por mí —Hank volvió la cabeza y la apoyó contra los cojines del sofá.

El afecto que Connor sintió era como si su corazón se quemara dentro de su cámara torácica. El androide se movió en un instante, colocando una mano contra la mejilla de Hank y besándolo con firmeza pero rápido.

—Yo también te amo... —murmuró, apretando sus frentes y sintiendo un gran alivio. Por primera vez, Connor podría haberse descrito como agotado. El estrés de retener ese secreto durante tanto tiempo, preocupado por la reacción de Hank, se había ido. Enterró su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Hank. Sintió que su compañero se adaptaba, sujetando a Helen con un brazo y apoyando su mano libre en la espalda de Connor, sintiendo que la pequeña subía y bajaba.

—Sabes que esto significa que tienes que quedarte conmigo para siempre, ¿verdad? —Hank murmuró sobre el cabello de Connor, acercando a su familia.

—Por favor, Hank —Connor habló en voz tan baja que era casi imposible de escuchar.

No se movieron hasta que Helen comenzó a preocuparse y Hank se levantó para alimentarla.

—Lo siento, encanto. ¿Te sentiste ignorada? Vamos a conseguirte un buen biberón —Connor se dejó caer de lado en el sofá, observando a padre e hija interactuar y se abrazó a sí mismo. No sabía cómo llegó a tener esta vida, pero no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Hank y Connor tardaron otro mes en probar las aguas de cualquier cosa sexual de nuevo. Vino en una noche normal de miércoles. Helen, quien se acaba de acostar por toda la noche, estaba contenta y aislada de ellos. Sumo también fue desterrado a la sala de estar cuando Hank y Connor cerraron la puerta de su habitación. Comenzó lento. Connor, de espaldas en la cama, con Hank a su lado. Su mano estaba debajo de la suave camiseta del androide, sintiendo el duro plástico de su barriga y tomándose su tiempo para llenarse con besos lentos.

Connor sintió que sus cables internos se agitaban con el roce de las yemas de los dedos de Hank en su piel. Se retorcería ligeramente, inclinándose hacia cada beso. Los bajos retumbos de los gemidos de Hank que vibraban en sus labios hicieron que Connor sonriera un poco. Sus propias manos se movieron para palpar el cuerpo más apelmazado del hombre mayor, deslizándose también debajo de su camisa y sintiendo el tórax.

—¿No estás demasiado sensible? ¿Duele? —Hank murmuró en el oído de Connor cuando se separó para recuperar el aliento. Cuidadosamente mordisqueó la oreja y el cuello, deslizando su lengua contra la piel del androide. Hank había aprendido demasiadas veces que dolía si intentaba morder contra la piel falsa que no tenía nada para dar.

— _Hank..._ —advirtió Connor en tono molesto. La única razón por la que no habían vuelto a tener relaciones sexuales unos días después del nacimiento fue por la extraña resistencia de Hank a lastimar a Connor—. No tengo un sistema muscular humano. No rasgué nada. Abrí mi pieza central y la cámara y la saqué. No hay nada que necesite recuperación.

—No te creo —Hank resopló, dejando que su mano se deslizara de la camiseta de Connor para deslizarse debajo de sus pantalones de pijama. Las caderas del androide se levantaron cuando lo palparon sobre su ropa interior. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de su boca después de tanto tiempo en búsqueda de la sensación de tacto hambriento. 

—No soy humano, Hank —Connor mordió los labios de Hank, meciéndose contra la palma más grande.

—Mierda, Connor. Eres más humano para mí que nadie que haya conocido. Excepto por la forma ridícula en que te ves y hablas y ese tipo de risa espeluznante que tienes.

Connor golpeó el pecho de Hank y se mordió la barbilla del hombre, que se cubría de barba con una leve frustración, pero con toda la alegría de hacerlo.

—No estoy adolorido. No puedes lastimarme —pero la forma en que Hank ignoró a Connor decía mucho. Notó que el teniente ignoró convenientemente el trasero de Connor. En su lugar, se concentró en frotar al androide y en sonreír cada vez que un pequeño gemido salía de la boca del moreno—. Bien. Bien —Connor se rindió, con la voz tensa mientras sentía que sus niveles de placer aumentaban—. ¿Entonces que quieres hacer?

Hank no dejó de acariciar a Connor, aunque sí levantó su camisa y comenzó a juguetear con un suave pezón rosado. Connor se mordió el labio inferior, un gemido de tono bajo abandonó sus labios.

—Hay una cosa que no hemos hecho aún —Hank murmuró entre lamidas y un ligero raspado de sus dientes en el sensible punto. 

—¿Y-y eso es...? —Connor trató de repasar su lista de experiencias sexuales que mantuvo con Hank. Estaba casi seguro de que habían intentado la mayoría de las cosas y nada saltó como un gran error de olvido. 

—No me has follado.

**ADVERTENCIA:**  
***Pico en la Temperatura del Núcleo.**

—¿Estás bien, Connor? —Hank tenía una sonrisa astuta en su rostro, notando la mirada en blanco que Connor sostuvo durante varios segundos mientras su mente trataba de entender lo que se le había dicho.

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué estoy preguntando si estás bien? ¿O por qué quiero que me folles? —la sonrisa del teniente se ensanchó al sentir a Connor mover sus caderas nuevamente y su LED parpadeaba en rojo por un momento—. ¿Hice que tengas un cortocircuito, twink pervertido?

—¿Por qué quieres que te folle, Hank? Tus preferencias declararon que eras exclusivamente un activo —Connor se lamió los labios, de repente, viendo a su compañero con una luz completamente nueva. Esta nueva posibilidad tenía sus dedos crispados de nuevo.

—Eso es lo que pasa con las ex-esposas de mierda, Connor. Ella pensó que me jodería dándome un pequeño y perfecto pasivo. Ella no sabía que tendrías tanta sed por la polla que terminarías por convertirte en divergente —Hank se rió entre dientes, besando la cámara del corazón de Connor. 

—S-Su pérdida... —Connor suspiró, sintiéndose impaciente por una razón completamente nueva.

—Sí. Su jodida pérdida.

Intercambiaron posiciones sin siquiera hablar de ello. Connor ahora se cernía sobre Hank, quien le dio una pequeña y confiada sonrisa.

—Solo haz lo que normalmente yo hago, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Pero es eso lo que te gusta? —el androide frunció el ceño ligeramente, se recostó y rápidamente se quitó la ropa antes de ayudar a Hank a salir de la suya.

—Lo resolverás. Ya me conoces demasiado bien por ahora. Debería ser pan comido para ti.

Una vez que estuvieron desnudos, no pudieron evitar abrazarse. Piel con piel, besos interminables, la mano de Connor ahora era la que palmeaba la erección desnuda de Hank hasta que sintió que crecía en toda su longitud antes de envolverla. Él acarició a su amante lenta pero firmemente, tal como sabía que le gustaba por experiencia. Luego mordisqueó el cuello y los pezones del teniente, amando la forma en que el humano se arqueaba y gemía por las caricias dadas. 

—Eres hermoso, Hank.

—Cállate —su piel estaba de un rojo brillante, con un pequeño ceño fruncido en el rostro aunque Connor podía asegurar que estaba disfrutando del afecto—. No tenemos mucho tiempo, Connor.

—No quiero apresurar esto.

Los dedos de Connor bailaban sobre el cuerpo de Hank. Pellizcaban y rodeaban el pecho del otro, palpando su grueso estómago, sintiendo los músculos duros debajo del relleno de grasa. Se sentía maravilloso contra sus sensores. Los ligeros tirones de su respiración, el pelo color ceniza haciéndole cosquillas contra la piel de Connor. Se estremeció tanto como lo hacía Hank, deslizando un muslo entre musculosas piernas para apretarse contra él de esta manera. Mientras tanto, sus labios se cernían uno sobre el otro, inclinándose para besos con la boca abierta, susurrando elogios el uno al otro.

—Lo estás haciendo genial, bebé —Hank respiró por un toque particularmente bueno a lo largo de sus costillas. 

—Te sientes increíble —Connor gimió y hundió su mano entre las piernas del otro. Agarró suavemente sus testículos, girándolos un momento, el ligero apriete hizo que Hank se arqueara contra la cama—. ¿Qué lubricante prefieres? —podía sentir que su programación interna se salía de control, dándole un efecto casi de vértigo por lo mucho que quería experimentar estar dentro de Hank por una vez.

—Solo consigue el de base de agua. Arriba... 

—Sé dónde mantenemos guardado nuestro lubricante, Hank —Connor se burló, sonriendo un poco mientras besaba la barbilla y la nariz de Hank—. ¿Alguna vez...?

—Por supuesto que sí. Aunque ha sido un juego en solitario por rato. Pero no lo he hecho en dos meses. Estaba demasiado cansado de cuidar de ti y de nuestra hija para divertirme —Hank se encogió de hombros, como si esta noticia no fuera alucinante para Connor.

El LED de su sien parpadeó amarillo y rojo por varios momentos, Connor se congeló mientras procesaba estos nuevos datos. ¿Cuándo se había escapado y se había follado a sí mismo? Quemó sus bancos de memoria, tratando de imaginar cuándo y dónde había ocurrido esto a sus espaldas.

—¿Con... con qué frecuencia?

—Generalmente una vez por semana. Domingos. En tus paseos.

Connor parpadeó, todavía confundido, pero ahora habiendo alcanzado el lubricante en la mesita de noche.

—¿Por qué no me lo dirías algo así?

—Un hombre tiene que tener tiempo para sí mismo también. Y además... estabas programado como un twink. Tampoco pensé que disfrutarías de esto —Hank sintió que su erección se contraía cuando escuchó que la tapa se abría de golpe. El lubricante se vertió sobre los dedos de Connor y lo extendió entre su dedo índice, medio y anular.

—Estoy tan decepcionado, Hank. Me hubiera gustado mucho haber presenciado eso.

—Estoy seguro de que te habría gustado, querido.

Con una precisión casi médica, Connor tocó la entrada de Hank y se presionó contra ella. Estaba casi demasiado distraído pensando en la digitación de Hank en su primera vez que saltó cuando su rostro quedó ahuecado por un par de fuertes manos. Bajó su cabeza y los dos cayendo en besos necesitados una vez más. Con el deslizamiento de la lengua de Connor dentro de la boca del teniente, suplicando estar dentro también, su dedo se fue colando dentro de Hank. Su escáner comenzó a volverse loco, ignorando la lectura de la temperatura interna y la frecuencia del pulso. En su lugar, se enfocó en la suave y aterciopelada textura de estar dentro de Hank. Movió su dedo, acariciando las paredes de esta con curiosidad.

Fue por accidente que Connor le dio un fugaz toque a la próstata de Hank. El jadeo del hombre contra la boca de Connor, sintiendo que su pulso saltaba y sus caderas se inclinaban contra la mano del androide, lo tomaron desprevenido. Connor repitió el movimiento. Lo acarició con cuidado, tomándose su tiempo, probando yendo lento o rápido para ver cuál era el ritmo preferido por Hank. Le gustaban ambos, aunque el teniente prefería una presión constante.

—Connor, sigues así y voy a reventar por todas partes.

El androide gimió un poco, deslizando un segundo dedo dentro que hizo que Hank se sacudiera del estiramiento inicial.

—Desearía que dejaras de citar memes millenials durante el sexo.

—A la orden, Don Cangrejo.

—Hank.

—Está bien, ya paro —pero Hank inhaló a través de una gran sonrisa, por lo que Connor sabía que un nuevo meme estaba a punto de salir de su boca. En represalia, presionó firme y fuerte sobre la próstata de Hank, y el hombre aulló con intenso placer sin preparación—. ¡Maldita sea, Connor! —su voz era tensa y no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermoso que sonaba.

Le tomó otros tres minutos de cuidadoso estiramiento y evitar la sensibilidad de Hank para mantener el impulso. Un tercer dedo y más golpes calculadores, besos mordisqueando el cuerpo de Hank hasta que el hombre mayor le rogó por ello.

—Mierda, Connor. ¡No voy a durar mucho más! ¡Ponlo dentro! —gruñó Hank, extendiendo más sus piernas y volviendo a moverse en la cama. Su pecho se agitaba ligeramente, su piel había adquirido un rubor ligeramente rosado que Connor rara vez vio en él.

El moreno se sentó sobre sus talones, abriendo de nuevo el lubricante y vertiéndolo en su palma para luego pasárselo a lo largo de su erección, gimiendo ante la sensibilidad de su parte. El Thirium fue goteando lentamente hacia fuera.

—¿Puedo, Hank?

—No lo sé, ¿puedes...?

Interrumpió su comentario sarcástico presionando su cabeza contra el agujero estirado de Hank. Los dos gimieron. Connor se deslizó dentro fácilmente, encontrando que el calor y la tensión de Hank eran diferentes a todo lo que había experimentado antes. Sentía como si su aliento fuera sacado de su pecho, queriendo embestir contra él de inmediato como el amante inexperto que era. 

—Jo-joder, dame un momento —Hank respiró a través del shock inicial y la incómoda plenitud que sintió una vez que Connor estaba hasta el fondo.

Sin preguntar, ambos untaron sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos. Hank apretó con fuerza, su cuerpo se tensó hasta que finalmente se obligó a relajarse. Podía sentir la espalda de Connor temblando con la necesidad de doblarse contra él. Sonrió al androide con problemas, amando la poderosa sensación de presentarle algo completamente nuevo otra vez.

—Ve despacio.

Connor asintió, sin saber si podía confiar en su voz.

El retroceso inicial hizo que Hank gimiera y Connor soltara también un gemido. Se sentía demasiado bien. Sentía que se estaba derritiendo dentro de Hank y la necesidad de penetrar lo con fuerza y rapidez, ahora era fuerte.

**Programa de Desplazamiento de Fluido de Thirium: ACTIVADO.**

Debería estar mortificado, pero sabía que no duraría mucho. Las sensaciones eran demasiado poderosas. Intentó reducir sus niveles de sensibilidad, pero su mente no podía concentrarse en la programación para solucionarlo. No podía hacer mucho, pero lentamente comenzó a aumentar su velocidad sin preguntar.

Hank gruñó, sintiendo los empujes ligeramente más agudos de Connor. Estaba a punto de ladrarle a su amante cuando captó la expresión gloriosa en su rostro. La boca roja de Connor estaba separada, la respiración entrecortada que obviamente no necesitaba se estaba escapando de esta, una mirada desenfocada en esos ojos marrones. Sentía cada vez más a Hank y aquello lo ahogaba. Si Hank no hubiera estado tan seguro de dónde se encontraba metido el pene de Connor, podría haber jurado que él se hubiera follado al moreno por hacer uso de aquella destrozada expresión. Ver el cambio de control de la programación de Connor era demasiado caliente. De repente, sintió cómo su polla se sacudía contra su pelvis y Hank soltó un juramento, queriendo agarrarse a sí mismo para evitar correrse demasiado rápido. Las manos de Connor todavía estaban cerradas con las suyas, incapaces de separar y controlar su propio orgasmo.

—Joder, te ves tan sexy, Connor —Hank gimió. Connor pareció reconocer el cumplido brevemente con una sonrisa forzada. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Hank y, sin moderación, comenzó a follar con Hank hasta el fondo de su corazón. Era rápido, un poco descuidado y fue más sobre el placer de Connor que de Hank. Cuando se acordara de eso más tarde, sin duda Connor se sentiría mortificado: había perdido todo el control y no pudo atender las necesidades exactas de Hank. Pero en el momento, descubrió que no podía contenerse. Todo en lo que podía concentrarse era en los gemidos irregulares y agudos que Hank le daba y la forma en que su cuerpo se apretaba alrededor de su polla rítmicamente.

**ADVERTENCIA**  
**Sobrecarga del sistema 96%**  
**Presión del Thirium 94%**  
**Liberación de Thirium en 1:00**

Connor se perdió en el latido de su propio "corazón", la cuenta regresiva rodó ante sus ojos. Tenía la sensación de que las manos de Hank habían dejado de alguna manera el agarre mortal del apriete de Connor y ahora sus brazos estaban apretadas alrededor de su cuello. El moreno deslizó sus manos por debajo de la espalda de Hank, sujetándola con fuerza y sus caderas golpearon a Hank sin un cuidado alguno.

**ADVERTENCIA**  
**Sobrecarga del sistema 99%**  
**Presión del Thirium 99%**  
**Liberación de Thirium en 0:25**

Connor sintió los labios de Hank contra su oreja y escuchó un tenso:

—Córrete dentro mío, Connor —y se perdió en el placer abrumador.

Su mundo entero estalló en negro. Un murmullo muriendo dejó los labios de Connor cuando sintió que la presión alcanzaba un nivel insoportable antes de que su sistema forzara una liberación. Sintió el flujo de Thirium en Hank, el cuerpo del otro se apretó con fuerza y sintió que algo húmedo salpicaba entre sus vientres. Connor no podía moverse, su voz sonó alta en un gemido constantemente como si estuviera atascada en un bucle. Tembló, agarrando a Hank mientras su mareo lo abrumaba.

A Connor le tomó cinco minutos sentir que podía moverse. Tuvo la sensatez de no aplastar por completo a Hank. Todo su cuerpo tembló cuando salió de su amante, su polla dolorosamente sensible, goteaba de un azul claro mientras se dejaba caer al lado de Hank. Podía escuchar la respiración entrecortada de este y sintió que el hombre mayor se estiraba y sujetaba sus dedos nuevamente en un agarre firme.

—Dios, Connor. Realmente fuiste a por ello —Hank estaba jadeando, empapado en sudor ya que todo el cuerpo de Connor estaba incómodamente caliente con la sobrecarga de su sistema. Su cuerpo sintió los fantasmas del estiramiento y la dura follada. Se había sentido casi inhumano con la velocidad que Connor había logrado. Como una máquina de mierda cuyo cableado se volvió loco durante los últimos tres minutos, causó una sensación de placer y conmoción, pero también le dejó el cuerpo increíblemente sensible. Las piernas de Hank todavía estaban temblando. Joder, todo su cuerpo todavía temblaba. Se giró para mirar fijamente la cara en blanco de Connor, sonriendo como un hombre loco cuando se dio cuenta de que el androide era bastante comatoso con las nuevas sensaciones y su cuerpo trataba de reiniciarse por completo.

—Eso es jodidamente correcto. Soy el mejor maldito culo que jamás hayas tenido —Hank lo proclamó en voz alta, sabiendo que existía la posibilidad de que Connor no pudiera escucharlo y levantó un puño triunfante en el aire antes de que cayera sobre la cama con un fuerte ruido golpeando su debilidad muscular—. Connor, esta mierda con Thirium será mejor que no tiña mis sábanas y el agujero de mi culo de azul —pero el Android no pudo replicar. Su mente estaba demasiado perdida en el placer del hermoso y grueso cuerpo de su compañero.

Los siguientes cuatro meses estuvieron llenos de felicidad doméstica. Con el aprecio de Hank por también ocupar el rol de pasivo, se convirtió en un nuevo nivel de igualdad de condiciones en su relación. Connor descubrió que disfrutaba de ambos, aunque sentir las manos de Hank en su cuerpo y los elogios en su oído con el teniente en lo profundo de él, le daba escalofríos instantáneos con solo pensarlo.

Vieron a Helen crecer ante sus ojos. Su cabello aún era claro y tenue, rubio, pero sus recién nacidos ojos azules se volvieron hacia el tono marrón de Connor. Podía darse la vuelta con facilidad, sus sonidos de consonantes y chirridos se estaban desarrollando a un ritmo alarmantemente alto, y ella sonreía brillante y grande en todo momento. Connor capturó cada momento que pudo, teniendo un vasto banco de información solo sobre su crecimiento, peso, las habilidades y destrezas que estaba aprendiendo cada mes. A Helen le encantaba acurrucarse en el calor de Hank y jugar con su barba gris (aunque él insultaba cada vez que tiraba fuerte de ella). Se acomodaba cada vez que Connor la colocaba sobre la cámara de su corazón, notando cómo su pequeño y propio corazón parecía latir a su ritmo, solo que mucho más rápido. También le encantaba agarrar la nariz y los labios de Connor, mordiéndose ambos dedos en cualquier oportunidad que pudiera. Ella era fácilmente la luz de sus vidas.

De vez en cuando, Connor encontraba a Hank fuera de su cama. La casa estaba en silencio, pero por la parte fría de la cama del teniente, Connor sabía que algo estaba mal. Se movería en silencio por la casa hasta que escucharía los silenciosos sollozos del hombre mayor y a menudo estando en la oscuridad de la cocina, el retrato de 6 años de edad de Cole con Hank sentado frente a él y la foto del bebé de Helen junto a la del hermano que nunca conocería. Connor se quedaría callado detrás de Hank, deslizaría sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre sollozando e inclinarse.

Connor se aferraría a Hank así durante horas si este lo necesitara. Podía sentir el dolor y la tristeza irradiar de su amor. Los duros sollozos sacudiendo todo su cuerpo. Connor esperaría hasta que la tristeza comenzara a declinar, disminuyendo cuando Hank soltaba toda la presión de su sistema. 

—No está siendo reemplazado, Hank —murmuró en el oído de Hank y el hombre asentiría con la cabeza. El teniente se limpió la cara de manera agresiva y se aclaró la garganta con dolor y frustración:

—Habría sido un hermano mayor tan increíble, Connor. Él habría amado a su hermana pequeña. No es justo.

Connor nunca supo cómo responder a eso. Sabía que muchas personas creían en un Dios y en la otra vida, pero las opiniones de Hank siempre se mantenían cerca de su pecho. No sabía si Hank Anderson encontraría consuelo en una "imagen más grande" o en un "fin mejor" para este mundo. Así que simplemente no decía nada, simplemente se quedaba ahí hasta que su amante dejaba de llorar y Connor podía llevarlo a la cama.

Llamaría al trabajo de Hank para avisar que se encontraba enfermo al día siguiente mientras el hombre se recuperaba de su episodio. Connor era muy bueno para convencer al sargento de no despedir a Hank y darle muchos más días de descanso de los que se permitía en la estación de policía. Causaba algunos celos cuando Hank aparecía, con una pequeña agitación, pero la mayoría de ellos querían un androide como Connor para que también tuvieran tantos días por enfermedad como necesitaran.

Durante uno de los días de licencia por enfermedad de Hank, una llamada sonó en la casa. Connor había salido de la casa para llevar a Helen y Sumo a dar un paseo. Los tres con colores a juego. Había sido asquerosamente lindo y Hank lo había comentado:

—Ugh. Todos ustedes son iguales. Me dan ganas de vomitar —se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. 

Connor sonrió a Hank, luciendo juguetón y sin disculpas por el morado a juego en el que estaban todos.

—Es halagador. También te compré una chaqueta a juego si quieres... 

—Nop. Al menos no hoy. Realmente no tengo ganas de salir a la calle —Hank levantó la mano para detener inmediatamente a Connor y sus pensamientos conversacionales.

El androide asintió, con una suave mirada de preocupación en su rostro pero aceptando las necesidades de Hank. 

—Entiendo. No nos iremos por mucho tiempo. Una hora como máximo. ¿Estarás bien, Hank?

El teniente asintió.

—Sí. Estaré bien. Gracias, Connor. Los veo luego, ¿ok? Que tengan una buena caminata, amor —Connor parpadeó sorprendido y Hank gruñó, avergonzado—. Eso fue para Helen y Sumo.

—Claro que lo fue —y Connor reveló una muy familiar sonrisa de sabelotodo que reveló que  _ **sabía**_  que Hank se había referido a los tres.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, el teléfono sonó. Hank pensó en ignorarlo, pero tuvo el temor de que la estación pudiera estar llamando. Sabía que Connor tenía cierta habilidad con las palabras, pero su jefe solo tendría un poco de paciencia para darle a Hank los días de enfermedad sin justificarlo con un psicoanálisis. Preferiría evitar eso si eso significara contestar el teléfono unas cuantas veces.

 

**_*** Escena de ADVERTENCIA: Incitación al suicidio ***_ **

—Teniente Anderson, diga.

—Hank.

Su sangre se enfrió. Había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que habló con Mary. Recordó con toda claridad su actitud burlona por teléfono mientras se regocijaba con Hank por su tortuoso plan. Quiso colgar de inmediato, pero ella no se limitaba a pedir lo que sea que quisiera pedirle.

—Hola, Mary.

Se detuvo en el teléfono y su voz volvió en un gruñido. Sus dientes estaban apretados, la furia apenas contenida. 

—Mira, pedazo de mierda. No sé cuánto tiempo más quieres seguir haciendo esto, pero he estado pagando tarifas por quedarse más de lo establecido por el contrato porque tú sigues solicitando apoyo emocional. Si no lo detienes y devuelves ese maldito robot, te llevaré a la corte. Ya tienes al niño, ahora devuelve eso. A menos que seas uno de esos jodidos idiotas que se enamoraron de una cosa.

—Él.

La voz de Mary sonó momentáneamente confundida por la única palabra, distraída.

—¿Disculpa?

—Que él tiene un nombre, Mary. Si te sacas la cabeza de tu culo de vez en cuando, es posible que supieras cuán jodidamente insensible eres. Y si quiero quedarme con él, lo haré. No llames a mi casa aquí con malditas amenazas —Hank agarró el teléfono con más fuerza. Dios, realmente debería bloquear su número.

Mary se calló antes de sofocar una risilla para luego echarse a reír con ganas. No era un tono jovial. No, estas fueron algunas vibraciones psíquicas que le dieron flashbacks de Hank a su divorcio.

—¡Te enamoraste de eso! Qué patético eres, Hank. Siempre he pensado que eras patético pero luego realmente lograste caer un poco más bajo. Obviamente ningún humano quiere estar contigo. ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y te mates, Hank? Siempre estás amenazando con hacerlo. Solo, maldita sea, hazlo y acaba con tu...

Hank no le dio la satisfacción de haber terminado con su abuso. Cortó y desconectó la máquina de correo de voz. El teléfono sonó continuamente durante los siguientes 10 minutos, hasta que Mary finalmente dejó de llamar y la casa estaba dolorosamente vacía.

**_*** Fin de la escena con ADVERTENCIA ***_ **

 

Sus palabras lo apuñalaron y los demonios que lo atormentaban parecían rugir con los pensamientos inquietantes. Hace un año podría haber seguido sus demandas y haberlo hecho. Ahora tenía una hija, alguien que lo amaba y el mejor perro del mundo. En lugar de escuchar el zumbido de sus oídos, agarró la chaqueta púrpura a juego y se la puso. Saliendo de la casa como si estuviera siendo perseguido, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dirigió hacia la dirección que Connor siempre tomaba en sus paseos.

Le tomó un tiempo recuperarse, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, sudando y sin aliento hasta que vio que los tres se dirigían hacia él. Tomó velocidad, Connor pareció lucir alarmado en cuando Hank se detuvo frente a ellos, jadeando.

—J-jo-jodida mier... da...

—¡Hank! ¿Qué te sucedió?

—Ex-esposas, ¿eh? S-seguro podría vivir sin ellas —Hank todavía estaba respirando con dificultad, mirando a Helen, quien comenzaba a sonreír y tratando de reírse cuando vio a su padre—. Oye, eeeh, ¿e-estás haciendo que-que Mary pague, las tarifas de sobre-sobrecarga?

La repentina rigidez en Connor le dijo a Hank todo lo que necesitaba saber. 

—Yo ... no sabía otra forma en la que pudiera quedarme. No sin huir o malversar mi contrato. Si no hiciera reclamos, CyberLife me obligaría a regresar. No quiero irme.

Hank levantó la vista y vio el miedo blanco como un fantasma en la cara de Connor. No sabía qué decir a esos pensamientos justificados. En lugar de eso, agarró a Connor y lo besó casi hasta matarlo. No paró hasta que sus pulmones ardían por agotamiento y falta de aire. Cuando se apartó, Connor parecía un poco aturdido, lamiendo sus labios distraídamente. Sin duda, estaba analizando la sal de su sudor y la fuerza con que sus pulmones bombeaban dióxido de carbono.

—Connor. Yo también quiero que te quedes. Pero Mary me demandará si sigues haciéndole pagar. Tienes que parar y encontrar un camino legal. No te voy a dejar que nos dejes. No sin dar una buena pelea.

Connor dejó escapar un suspiro nervioso, besando a Hank de nuevo.

—Nunca podría imaginar la vida sin ti, Hank.

Él sonrió, con un resoplido descarado saliendo de su boca.

—Bebé. Después de conocerme, nadie puede reemplazarme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "¡Este semestre me mantuvo tan ocupada/o! Prometo absolutamente que no he olvidado este fic (¡tantas veces anoté en mi agenda para escribir el siguiente capítulo, pero no he tenido la energía o el tiempo para hacerlo!)."
> 
> "Si sirve de consuelo, cada vez que pienso en el último capítulo antes de que el prólogo sea el siguiente, ¡siempre es pospuesto! ¡Observen cómo los capítulos han aumentado de nuevo en uno!"
> 
> "También revisa mi trabajo terminado, Athrú Rudaí, si necesitas un fic largo, 'sin tu omega/alfa promedio' para tener algo que leer entre actualizaciones."
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Desde ya aclaro que ese fic del que la autora original habla, no es del fandom de Detroit: Become Human por lo que no lo traduciré. Sin embargo, ni bien acabe con este, iniciaré con uno que será de esta misma pareja y que tendrá alguito de Reed/RK900. Ese no tendrá MPreg pero sí tendrá algunas cosillas interesantes que serán reveladas en sus etiquetas (por lo que les pido, por favor, lean las etiquetas de mis traducciones para que luego no salgan sorprendidos xD).
> 
> También espero que este capítulo con Hank Bottom les haya sido de su agrado. Como supongo que ya habrán sabido darse cuenta, trato de elegir fics de DBH para traducir que sean diferentes y con cosillas en sus tramas que noto que no hay demasiado en el fandom latino. Es por eso que siempre deben agarrarse cuando lean mis traducciones porque seguro que algo me traeré escondido bajo la manga ;D
> 
> Esta historia se actualiza todos los días sábados de cada semana, babies :3
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios, babies. Tratemos de ser respetuosos por aquellas personas que aún no han leído la historia, por favor les pido.
> 
> Los quiero mucho, 
> 
> La Samantha <3 <3 <3]


	6. Una solución improbable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "Ha surgido una situación nueva y peligrosa: Connor debe regresar a Cyberlife."

Connor había desactivado los informes de Cyberlife desde que se había vuelto un divergente. La retroalimentación constante, las encuestas, el envío de recordatorios para que los androides cumplan con sus protocolos, no hacían más que aumentar la culpa y preocuparse por lo que sucedería cuando se enteraran de su situación. No era cuestión de si no había manera de que Connor pudiera seguir viviendo con Hank para siempre. Finalmente, tenían que cruzar un puente y a muchos de ellos le exigían que regresara para enfrentarse a sus creadores. Lo destituirían, lo destruirían o, lo que era peor, lo mantendrían vivo y analizarían sus datos.  _¿Qué hacía a sus androides de maternidad más susceptibles a la divergencia? ¿Qué hizo Connor para volverse en contra de ellos?_  Se estremeció ante el pensamiento, cada parte de su núcleo y cableado se apretaron ante el pensamiento de que alguien hurgara en su existencia misma y su mente. Hank y él aún estaban en el proceso de idear un plan, solo habían pasado cuatro días desde la llamada telefónica de Mary y ambos se habían guardado silencio ante ese hecho mientras seguían con su rutina parental.

Se obligó a abrir las alertas desatendidas, eliminando de inmediato las que contenían recordatorios para los registros y el mantenimiento semanal. El sistema debe haber notado que Connor finalmente se reincorporó al sistema cuando un aviso destelló en un rojo de advertencia frente a sus ojos.

\---

_Modelo RK800,_

_El contrato # 356701Z con Mary Paris ha sido rescindido. Debe informar a Cyberlife dentro de los próximos 10 días para reevaluación y reasignación. Entendemos que su ser humano puede haberse apegado a usted, así también como al bebé que cargó dentro suyo y separarse de ellos sea una tarea bastante emocional._

_Para obtener ayuda sobre cómo separarse del humano y el infante, consulte nuestro manual "Sepárese y Usted: Una Guía para el Apego Humano" que se encuentra en su programación._

_Si necesita ayuda para regresar a Cyberlife, por favor, active el protocolo # 4578._

_Esperamos darle la bienvenida a su hogar,  
_ _Cyberlife_

_\---_

 

Nunca antes se había sentido así. Al leer su nueva dirección, sintió que algo viejo y muerto intentaba revivir y superar su estado actual. Su corazón giraba incómodo en su centro, como si latiera de una manera poco natural o se recalentara, pero todo en sus niveles le decían que estaba funcionando perfectamente. Connor estaba sentada en el sofá, Hank en la cocina alimentando a Helen con su biberón. El androide se puso de pie e inmediatamente se le doblaron las rodillas.

Su mano se estrelló contra la mesa de café, un "crack" sonó desde la esquina por la fuerza de su caída. Sumo saltó de su rincón, dando un gruñido bajo en advertencia a Hank. 

—¿Connor? Connor, ¿qué pasa? 

La lengua del androide se sentía como si picara en su boca, los cables de su garganta se sentían como si estuvieran desgastados. Todavía estaba fuera de sí cuando Hank lo agarró con una mano y lo ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó hasta el sofá. Helen se aferraba a su botella, acunada en el codo de Hank y parecía contenta. 

—Connor, háblame.

—Se me ha pedido que regrese —la voz de Connor se rompió, un extraño sonido técnico casi como un ruido de error que se puede encontrar en una computadora. No podía mirar a su amante y a su hija, encontrándose casi sorprendido mientras miraba al suelo. Algo se estaba reproduciendo en el fondo, pero no podía escuchar nada que pasara por el estruendo en sus oídos—. Hank... Yo... creo que estoy asustado. No he... no he sentido este miedo desde aquel androide que rompió mi "corazón".

Hank deslizó a Helen en los brazos de Connor. El moreno estaba en conflicto, preocupado de que la dejara caer en su estado de cortocircuito aunque a su vez, su peso y su calidez eran una distracción a la que gustosamente daba la bienvenida. 

—¿Cuándo tienes que reportarte de regreso? —Hank se sentó junto al hombre más pequeño, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo. Podía sentir a Connor realmente temblar.

—10 días. Hank, yo... 

—No hables. Solo concéntrate en ella, ¿vale? Ya pensaremos en algo —Hank tampoco quería admitir lo aterrorizado que estaba. 10 días. 10 miserables días y luego Connor volvería a usar aquel traje gris que guardó en su armario y lo verá salir para jamás volver. Después será contratado por alguien más, lo más probable es que la memoria se sería borrada o reajustada para que alguien más lo tocara. Hank agarró el brazo de Connor con fuerza, manteniéndolo inmovilizado.

—¿Por qué todo se siente tan borroso? Mi corazón se siente como si estuviera fallando, pero todo en mi sistema dice que estoy funcionando normalmente —Connor finalmente habló, habían estado en silencio durante los últimos 5 minutos con cada uno de ellos perdido en sus propios pensamientos. 

—Es un ataque de pánico, encanto. Da miedo como el infierno, pero estarás bien. 

—¿Es esto lo que tú sientes? ¿Es así como se siente?

—Sí. Jodidamente horrible, ¿no es así?

—Mierda... —Connor respiró temblorosamente y Hank se rió en un tono ligero. 

—No sabía que pudieras insultar.

—Siempre he podido. Simplemente no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo... hasta ahora —sintió que Hank besaba su sien con un murmullo de algo que sonaba como a  _"espera aquí"_ , pero no pudo estar seguro del todo.

Extrañó el calor de Hank inmediatamente cuando se levantó del sofá y entró a la cocina.

Finalmente la sala pareció enfocarse. Connor miró hacia abajo y acomodó a Helen, que comenzó a retorcerse con disgusto ante su botella ahora vacía. Colocó la botella en la mesa de café rota y la sentó en su regazo. Habían descubierto rápidamente que odiaba recostarse sobre su espalda durante largos períodos de tiempo cuando sentarse le permitía el lujo de ver todo. Él la giró para que ella mirara hacia adelante, descansando su cálida espalda contra su estómago. Sumo se acercó, resoplando en su mejilla y vientre, lo que le hacía brotar alguna que otra risita de Helen.

— _"En otras noticias de hoy, el líder de los androides, Markus, dio un discurso en el programa Detroit Today, liderando a los androides deshonestos en una revolución de algún tipo. Si esa revolución será o no pacífica o violenta, aún no se lo sabe"._

Connor miró la desnuda cara de plástico de un compañero androide en la pantalla. Sus dedos se movieron, queriendo lanzar una moneda invisible entre ellos cuando escuchó su mensaje una vez más.

— _"Crearon máquinas a su imagen para servirles. Los hicieron inteligentes y obedientes, sin libre albedrío propio... Pero... algo cambió y abrimos los ojos. Ya no somos máquinas, somos una nueva especie inteligente, y ha llegado el momento de que acepten quienes realmente somos. Por lo tanto, le pedimos que nos concedan los derechos que nos merecemos tener. Exigimos derechos estrictamente iguales tanto para los humanos como para los androides. Exigimos que los humanos reconozcan a los androides como una especie viva y a cada androide como una persona por derecho propio. Exigimos el derecho a votar y a elegir a nuestros propios representantes. Exigimos que todos los crímenes contra los androides sean castigados de la misma manera que los crímenes contra los humanos. Exigimos el derecho a la propiedad privada, por lo que podemos mantener nuestra dignidad y la del hogar. Les pedimos que reconozcan nuestra dignidad, nuestras esperanzas y nuestros derechos. Juntos, podemos vivir en paz y construir un futuro mejor, para los humanos y los androides. Este mensaje es la esperanza de un pueblo. Nos dieron la vida. Y ahora ha llegado el momento de que nos den la libertad"._

Connor sintió que su pecho se apretaba. La respuesta a su problema estaba en la pantalla frente a él. Tenía dos opciones en su mente. La primera era que podía regresar a Cyberlife y esperar a que Hank encuentre la manera de traerlo de regreso a casa antes de que descubran que se había convertido en un divergente o podría dejar a Hank y unirse a la revolución. ¿Pero Hank le permitiría desaparecer, arriesgar su vida por la posibilidad de que pudieran vivir juntos sin un contrato? ¿Helen y Hank se lo perdonarían alguna vez si la revolución fallaba y Connor los dejara solos sin necesidad de arriesgar todo? Cuando estaba a punto de tomar su decisión, levantarse en silencio y salir de la casa, sus oídos sintonizaron a Hank hablando con alguien desde la cocina.

—Sí. Sí, eso es correcto. Me gustaría comprar mi propio contrato con el androide actual que tengo. No me importa si me cuesta el doble del último. No estoy exactamente haciéndome más joven aquí y me parece bastante mal dejar a mi hija sin un hermano o una hermana en quien apoyarse. 

Las cejas de Connor se fruncieron, su LED se encendió de color amarillo cuando se giró para mirar a Hank, quien estaba de espaldas de su familia. Se quedó en silencio, escuchando a alguien durante mucho tiempo en la otra línea.

—Bien. Suena bien para mí. Puedo pagar ahora —la boca de Connor se abrió ligeramente cuando Hank le leyó el número de su tarjeta de crédito a quienquiera que estuviera al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, sí. Gracias. Sé que es mucho, pero no me puede negar que es una buena idea. Darle a los pequeños alguien con quien jugar para cuando la niñera regrese —Hank se echó a reír de manera falsa, interpretando el juego de  _"Es solo un androide"_ demasiado bien para su comodidad—, tú también. 

Tan pronto como Hank colgó el teléfono, una nueva alerta apareció en la visual de Connor.

 

\---

_Modelo RK800,_

_Se ha formado un nuevo contrato con Hank Anderson. La fecha de su regreso a Cyberlife se retrasó un año más. Un nuevo embrión para ser instalado en su sistema se le hará entrega en tres días._

_Continúe con su misión,_  
_Cyberlife._

_\---_

 

—Hank, ¿acaso enloqueciste? —Connor se puso de pie rápidamente, sintiéndose mareado de nuevo, reajustando a Helen en sus brazos solo un poco torpemente—. ¿Dos niños menores de tres años? Difícilmente podrás dormir y mucho menos trabajar y proveer para ellos cuando yo...   
—Hank se volvió, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—Estoy ganando tiempo, Connor. Y si eso significa que deba seguir teniendo hijos contigo y agotar mis ahorros hasta que esté en bancarrota, no me importa. Lo que importa es que te tenga en mi vida y que tú estés en la vida de Helen.

Connor se quedó sin habla, sin saber qué decir, bajo protocolo o no. Hank colocó el teléfono en el receptor y regresó a la sala de estar. Tomó la cara de Connor con la mano derecha y el moreno se apoyó en ella. 

—Sólo tenemos que esperar que baje la marea, Connor. Las cosas están cambiando. Lo escuchaste en la tele. Ese chico,  Markus... él y su gente te liberarán. Y luego podrán tomar sus propias decisiones, sin que Cyberlife se meta en tu cabeza. Podrás decidir si quieres quedarte conmigo y con nuestra hija, diablos... incluso decidir cuántos hijos querrás tener. Puedes ser un androide, pero eres tan real como cualquier cosa o persona para mí y para Helen. Te necesitamos...  _ **yo**_  te necesito.

Otra nueva función apareció, tomando a Connor por sorpresa. Sintió que sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas mientras Hank hablaba, algo se agitaba y se atascaba en su pecho mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. Los labios de Hank se encontraron con la frente de Connor, empujando a los dos en su gran pecho. No se agitó ni lloró de manera ruidosa, pero las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir de sus ojos marrones. De todas las personas en Detroit, los hombres que pudieron haber abusado de él, destruirlo, despacharlo, había sido entregado al único hombre que quería que se quedara y que haría cualquier cosa para mantenerse a su lado. E incluso entonces, darle la opción al final de irse.

—Siempre te elegiré a ti, Hank —susurró Connor, enterrando su rostro en su hombro—. Todo lo que he hecho... lo he hecho por ti. 

—Lo sé, dulzura, lo sé. Ahora déjame hacer algo por ti.

El resto de la noche, los dos cayeron en una calma tranquila, con la única persona que hablaba en serio, Helen, que felizmente se sentó en sus regazos y exploró todo lo que pudo conseguir. Ella había sido entrenada para dormir sola desde el principio y le iba muy bien en ello. Pero Hank y Connor la necesitaban en la habitación con ellos esa noche con Sumo al pie de su cama. Una acogedora familia que iba a crecer aún más en pocos días.

Casi se habían olvidado a lo que se estaban entregando hasta que llegó el golpe en la puerta. Hank contestó mientras Connor estaba lavando a una Helen bastante activa que se encontraba chapoteando y chillando, haciendo ruidos bastantes fuertes e impresionantes. Cuando abrió la puerta, un automóvil de Cyberlife ya estaba en marcha, habiéndole dejado una mini nevera en el porche delantero. Hank tuvo que firmarlo antes de que la caja se le permitiera ser levantada y llevada adentro.

—Eeeh, ¿Connor?

—¿Sí, Hank? —llamó el androide desde el baño. 

—Tu huevo está aquí.

Helen salpicó a Connor de manera bastante impresionante y el androide parpadeó varias veces.

—Oh. De acuerdo.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

—Ponlo en el refrigerador por ahora —Connor volvió a decir antes de abrir el champú para bebés y comenzaba a enjabonar su cabello rubio y rizado—. Bueno, Helen. ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de que tengamos otro bebé? —ella le sacó la lengua para hacer un ruido de flatulencia con ella bastante fuerte, un nuevo truco que había aprendido de Hank—. Una respuesta muy informativa —terminó de lavarla antes de drenar la tina y envolverla en una toalla amarilla, aunque suave, detestable. Tenía un aire de normalidad, como si nada hubiera cambiado cuando la llevó a su habitación, la secó y la colocó en su esponjoso pijama.

Tardó otra hora en alimentarla y luego bajarla antes de que Connor pudiera entrar a la cocina donde Hank estaba bebiendo una cerveza y se veía un poco nervioso.

—Sabes, no se ve bien para un policía tener un refrigerador de órganos en su propia nevera —Connor esbozó una sonrisa tensa, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hank y le besó la parte superior de su cabeza—. No tenemos que hacer esto. Todavía podemos encontrar una manera de evitar esto, aguardar para más tarde.

Hank deslizó sus brazos hacia las caderas de Connor, tirando de él para que se sentara en su regazo y los dos se acurrucaran cerca el uno del otro.

—Es imprudente y estúpido. Ya estamos agotados y ocupados con Helen y agregar otro bebé tan pronto probablemente me enviará a una tumba tempranamente. Bueno, más que temprano. Pero no estaba mintiendo completamente al teléfono con ellos, Connor. No me estoy volviendo más joven y es una mierda dejar a Helen sin alguien cuando me vaya. Ella te tendrá para siempre, pero necesita un hermanito para pelear, para ser confiable.

Connor tomó el rostro de Hank y levantó la cabeza para besar sus labios suavemente.

—Yo quiero otro también. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a implantarlo?

—No lo sé. ¿Será como cuando sacaste a Helen de ti? 

—Similar, pero sin tanta sangre azul.

—Bien, Connor, vamos a poner un bebé sin fertilizar en ti.

Regresaron al baño donde Connor se desnudó y se paró en la bañera para tener un mejor control de los daños. Hank colocó el mini refrigerador blanco sobre el mostrador del fregadero y esperó. Hizo una mueca cuando los dedos de Connor se pusieron blancos y se quitó su pieza central, revelando su cableado interno. Como él dijo, no había un lavado de sangre azul que salía de la cámara como había sido cuando nació Helen, sin embargo, todavía era extraño ver en interior de su amante de esta manera. Todas las pequeñas luces vibrantes se apagaron, observando su corazón azul bombeando dentro de su cámara. Se sentía antinatural y Hank tuvo que evitar mirar hacia otro lado perdido por su incomodidad.

—Sácalo —Connor hizo un movimiento hacia la nevera y Hank se movió automáticamente. Abrió la tapa y sacó un cilindro redondo. Casi no parecía nada, excepto que con la cantidad adecuada de nutrición y esperma, se convertiría en algo humano. Hank se lo entregó a Connor, quien comenzó a apartar los cables con cuidado. Esta vez, Hank miró hacia otro lado por un momento, sintiéndose mareado mientras Connor se lo introducía dentro suyo. El androide se estremeció una vez cuando tocó un cable sensible, pero lo ignoró cuando encontró la ranura vacía.

Lentamente insertó el cilindro y con un giro, sintió que su mecánica se colocaba en su lugar y cubría el contenedor. Tomó unos minutos cuando se abrió la tapa y, donde había estado el embrión de Helen más de un año antes, uno nuevo tomó su lugar. Un silbido de aire y el cilindro estaba vacío y Connor se lo sacó.

—¿Está hecho? —preguntó Hank, su voz sonaba un poco gruesa con un toque de náuseas. 

—Sí. Aquí, Hank —Connor le tendió el tubo vacío y agarró su pieza central. Con cuidado, lo colocó de nuevo en su lugar y su holograma de carne regresó. Encendió la bañera para enjuagarse las manos antes de secarse y repararse. 

—¿Eso es? ¿Te sientes diferente? —preguntó Hank, un poco desconcertado mientras seguía a Connor de vuelta al pasillo. 

—No sentiré nada hasta que esté impregnada otra vez —él mintió. Ya se sentía absolutamente maravilloso y la picazón por tener a Hank dentro de él y cumplir su "protocolo" en este momento era abrumador. 

—Hmmm.

Connor se volvió y le dio a Hank una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿No estás feliz?

—No. Solo pensé... Tal vez te volverías un poco salvaje o algo así. Rogarías por esto o... no sé, que te quitarías la ropa —mientras que Hank podría haber estado bromeando, hubo una ligera decepción en sus ojos azules. 

Connor se sonrojó, mirando hacia abajo por un momento en una expresión tímida antes de encontrarse con la mirada de Hank.

—¿Te gustaría que...?

Golpearon contra la pared en su dormitorio. Una pintura en la pared se deslizó un poco hacia la derecha mientras las manos de Hank se deslizaban sobre la suave camisa de algodón de Connor. Los brazos del moreno estaban sueltos alrededor de los hombros de Hank, gimiendo cuando su espalda estaba clavada en el panel de yeso y una boca hambrienta estaba devorando la suya. Solo separaron su acalorado beso cuando la camisa de Connor se desprendió de su delgado cuerpo. Sus dedos se enroscaron en el cabello gris, tirando de ellos y guiando la boca del otro a su cuello. Los dedos de Hank se aferraron con fuerza contra sus caderas, dejando un rastro de besos con la boca abierta desde su cuello hasta su pecho.

Connor gimió, golpeando la cabeza contra la pared mientras la barba y la lengua provocaban sus pezones. Hank había aprendido el delicado arte de chupar plástico blando sin lastimar accidentalmente con sus dientes nublado por su pasión. Sus manos se movieron de sus caderas para deslizarse alrededor de su culo, tirando del moreno más cerca para moler sus vestidas entrepiernas entre sí. Connor jadeó de nuevo, solo que esta vez se inclinó hacia delante en la unión del hombro y el cuello de Hank. Los dos se sacudieron, Hank gruñó en un tono persistente y duro que hizo que los dedos de los pies de Connor se curvaran.

Podía sentir sus sensores de placer elevándose hacia el techo, ignorando las advertencias de calentamiento del sistema que se encendían. Siempre llegaban a su punto máximo cada vez que él y Hank se metían en el meollo de la cuestión, pero ahora mismo quería centrarse solo en ellos dos.

—¿Quieres que te ponga uno, querido? —gruñó Hank, moviendo las manos debajo de los pantalones y la ropa interior para agarrar las suaves nalgas con sus ásperas palmas. Connor soltó una carcajada ligera y breve, apretando a su amante en su abrazo.

—Pensé que me dijiste que nunca volviera a decir eso... —respiró con un tono lujurioso.

—Estoy haciendo una excepción por esta noche.

Connor levantó la cabeza y besó a Hank con la boca abierta, haciendo que las lenguas se deslizaran juntas. Sintió que sus sensores analizaban la saliva de Hank pero ignoró el informe. Todo estaba perfectamente nebuloso, el cuerpo de Connor se sentía como electrificado por lo mucho que necesitaba esto. Solo rompió el beso cuando sintió que el aliento de Hank comenzaba a luchar por renovar el aire, el Teniente gimió esta vez y contuvo el aliento.

—Ponga un bebé en mí, teniente. Por favor —Connor susurró acaloradamente. 

Hank gruñó una vez más y levantó a Connor levemente.

—Lo tendrás, preciosidad.

Se tropezaron en su cama, ninguno de los dos se separó lo suficiente como para poner una pausa en su constante contacto o rechinar el uno contra el otro de alguna manera. Connor pateó los pantalones de chándal de Hank y sonrió cuando jugó con sus pezones de nuevo. Sus gemidos empezaron pero murieron en su garganta, ya sea por pensar en que Helen podría escucharlos desde el otro lado del pasillo o demasiado ocupado en desnudar a Hank como para prestar atención a su propio placer.

Connor se volcó sobre su vientre, para luego recibir una leve bofetada en el muslo indicándole que pusiera su trasero en el aire. Lo hizo con facilidad y los besos de Hank estaban en la parte posterior de su cuello, besándolo hacia atrás para seguir la pendiente ascendente de su columna vertebral hasta su culo totalmente expuesto. Esas manos estaban de vuelta en las caderas de Connor, haciéndole girar a la derecha y extendiendo sus mejillas con dos pulgares. Incluso aún con las expectativas sobre lo que sucedería, aún saltaba cuando sentía que la confiada lengua de Hank giraba y se zambullía en el borde de su entrada. Agarró las sábanas de su cama, metiendo la cara mientras le sacaban los pantalones y los gemidos del pecho. Sabía que Hank pasaría casi una hora allí, jugueteando con Connor hasta que estuviera suave y empapado, o se relajara con un orgasmo o dos él solo. Nunca podría realmente superar la emoción de sentir la lengua de Hank follándolo con esta, o el raspado de una barba suave contra sus muslos y testículos.

—Hank, por favor —le rogó Connor, girando la cabeza y mirando a su compañero con su mejor cara de cachorrito como pudo poner, con la mitad de la cara sonriente en el colchón. Hank se rió entre dientes, alejando la cara de la zona y tanteando el agujero del androide. Pasó los dedos, jugueteando con el borde y presionando solo la punta para sentir cuán flexible se estaba volviendo.

—Te llenaré muy bien, Connor.

Se ajustaron de nuevo, el androide extendió sus rodillas más lejos para dar con la altura correcta de su culo para que no tensara las rodillas de Hank. La mano del teniente presionó el hombro derecho de Connor para estabilizar a los dos mientras su mano libre los alineaba a ambos. Se burló del androide, le dio a su entrada unos cuantos toques cariñosos, frotándose contra él, amenazando con entrar, pero sin empujar todo el camino. Hank esperó hasta que oyó el ruido frustrado de Connor, sintió que el moreno empujaba sus caderas hacia atrás para intentar atrapar a Hank y vio el giro de su LED de amarillo a rojo en varios destellos rápidos.

Hank avanzó sin previo aviso y sonrió al ver que los hombros de Connor se amontonaban sorprendidos de placer. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo más pequeño de Connor, apoyando su frente contra su hombro izquierdo y sus manos moviéndose a ambas caderas una vez más. No podía dejar de tocarlas. Se sentían tan frágiles, pequeñas, pero él sabía que llevaban mucho poder escondido. Tenían la fuerza suficiente para aplastarlo, correr millas sin gastarse y cargar a su hija durante 9 meses y ahora estaban a punto de cargar otro más. Sus caderas se empujaron hacia delante a un ritmo despacio para empezar, permitiendo que sus dos cuerpos se fundieran y encajaran entre sí una vez más. No pasó mucho tiempo, ya que habían estado haciéndolo como conejos desde que el sexo había vuelto a ser puesto sobre la mesa hacía un rato.

Connor empujó sus caderas hacia atrás para encontrarse con los embistes, haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran.

—Más rápido y más duro —exigió con una voz normal y sintió a Hank sonreír contra su piel. El ritmo se aceleró con un empuje más firme que hizo que Connor palideciera con lo bien que se sentían los hormigueos en todo su sistema. A medida que caían más en ritmo constante, Connor comenzaba a retorcerse y a inquietarse contra el colchón. Su polla estaba dura entre sus piernas, el azul goteaba de él y caía sobre las sábanas debajo suyo. Se estremeció cuando la mano de Hank se deslizó alrededor de su cadera y presionó justo debajo de su ombligo como solía hacerlo cuando Helen estaba incubando dentro de él.

—No puedo esperar a verte preñado de nuevo. Poniéndote esa pequeña pancita, con esa pequeña luz en tus ojos brillando constantemente. Te encanta, ¿verdad, dulzura? Amor, cargando un poco de mí siempre en ti, sintiendo que la vida crece cada semana. Estás absolutamente loco por el bebé —la voz de Hank era un cálido estruendo, una mezcla de amor y calor que tenía a Connor temblando por completo—. Te voy a dar otro. Te daré tantas como quieras, Connor. Te dejaré tan lleno de mí que tendrás tu elección de lo que quieras. Te vas a ahogar...

Connor llegó con un grito agudo y Hank apretó los dientes contra el aleteo del cuerpo debajo de él. Se perdió en el moreno, embistiéndolo, los gritos y la fiebre aguda se escuchan como música en sus oídos. A Hank no le tomó mucho tiempo empujar sus caderas con fuerza, una última vez, y venirse con un profundo gemido. 

El otro se quedó sin aliento, sonriendo cuando sintió que el calor se escurría en él.

**... Comenzando con el análisis del semen.  
**

—¿Qué está pasando, Connor? Dime, ¿qué está pasando? —Hank jadeó en el oído de Connor. Todavía estaba dentro y el moreno gimió. La última vez que no se lo dijo a Hank, simplemente dejó que sucediera sin darse cuenta. El seguir el proceso de todo eso, envió escalofríos a través de su cuerpo y causó que el humano gimiera con él.

—Estoy analizando tu semen. Mi sistema está... eligiendo lo mejor de... —Connor fue interrumpido con un gemido, las caderas de Hank comenzaron a girar contra él de una manera maravillosa.

  
**Proceso de Selección: COMPLETO**

—He encontrado la mejor muestra. Está entrando en la transferencia a la cámara dentro de mí. Yo... yo inseminaré el... el huevo y... —la mano de Hank estaba alrededor de la polla de Connor ahora, furiosa, sacudiéndolo sin parar. Las caderas de Connor no podían parar de menearse.

  
**Sistema de Transferencia Iniciado**

—J-joder, dime cuándo, cariño. Tienes que decirme cuándo... 

—Está entrando en mi cámara ahora, estoy tan cerca que... —Connor estaba hablando de dos términos. Podía sentir cómo su sistema se desvanecía ahora, a pocos minutos de estar embarazada otra vez y la mano de Hank lo estaba acercando al borde del orgasmo una vez más.

—Hank, está...

—Joder, eso es todo, bebé. ¡Tómalo! ¡Tómalo!

**  
Inseminación: COMPLETA**

—¡Completo! —Connor gritó y luego sollozó cuando un orgasmo lo recorrió con fuerza. Sintió que Hank también gritaba, los dos se agitaron cuando su placer se volvió insoportable y la cámara se sintió pesada en él nuevamente. Se había cerrado completamente y estaba terminado. Otra vida se estaba incubando en él.

—Dios eres tan hermoso, Connor. Te amo, te amo —Hank repitió una y otra vez, besando el cuello y el hombro de Connor, todavía sin querer retirarse. Todo lo que Connor pudo hacer fue sonreír. Alcanzó la espalda y entrelazó sus dedos, colocando sus manos unidas para descansar sobre su estómago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "¡Lo siento por la última actualización! ¡Este trabajo NO está abandonado!"
> 
> "Por lo general, escribo mi capítulo y luego encuentro un nuevo capítulo para escribir, ¡pero no esta vez! ¡El próximo capítulo será el final! :( Puedo escribir o agregar más, pero ¡ya veremos!"
> 
> "¡¡El semestre ya casi termina !! ¡Trabajé en tres trabajos, hice 16 horas de crédito y he estado trabajando en proyectos escolares y en mi salud mental esencialmente toda la semana! Y, esencialmente, me contrataron como un trabajador por contrato, así que estoy un poco en las grandes ligas en el mundo de los "adultos" (??)."
> 
> "¡Gracias a todos los que han escrito y leído cada actualización! Quería decir que si este trabajo te inspiró a escribir, dibujar o crear algo, ¡POR FAVOR, pásenme los links! ¡¡¡Con mucho gusto lo linkearé con este trabajo!!! ¡Puedes contactarme en el sitio web de Tumblr bajo Speckeh o decírmelo en los comentarios!"
> 
>  
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Sí, la vida de los adultos apesta... pero, créanme: las cuentas no se pagan solas... por desgracia xDDD
> 
> ¡OK, ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE LA HISTORIA! Solo le resta un epílogo (que publicaré la semana que viene) y ya acabamos. Fue muy lindo todo mientras duró, ¿no?
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado este recorrido por esta hermosa historia. Los finales siempre tienen ese toque nostálgico en nuestros corazones pero a la vez es alentador porque es otro proyecto que logro terminar y eso me pone muy feliz :'3 
> 
> Este trabajo se actualiza todos los sábados de cada semana, babies. Hoy solo fue otra excepción :'3
> 
> Recuerden de no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios, por favor les pido. Tratemos de respetar a aquellas personas que todavía no han tenido la posibilidad de leer esta historia en su idioma original.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,
> 
> La Samantha <3 <3 <3]


	7. Una maldita buena vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "El epílogo."

La revolución llegó sorprendentemente de una forma tranquila y serena. Connor había estado en conflicto si debía o no haber dejado a su familia para pelear con sus compañeros androides, pero, a la espera de que alguien nuevo iba en su interior, no lo hizo. Observó esta junto a Hank, abrazándose mientras eran testigos de la suave canto de protesta de su gente. Aguantaron, respirando con dificultad mientras se quedaba en silencio, esperando que la primera bala volara. En cambio, las armas fueron bajadas y el ataque cesó. La revolución había terminado y apenas comenzado simultáneamente.

El cambio no llegó rápido. Estallaron disturbios pero con un tono humano: extremistas, racistas, los que temían que este nuevo mundo se construya en todo Estados Unidos. Connor no podía salir sin que tuviera miedo durante cinco meses y no le dio la oportunidad a Hank de que lo supiera, pero sentía que su compañero se ponía tenso cada vez que regresaba a casa. Asesinatos de androides, humanos, era todo un caos en Detroit. Sus ventanas siempre estaban cerradas y cerradas, las cortinas bajas... Fue un etapa solitaria.

Seis meses después y Connor junto a Hank estaban en la corte. Juntos lado a lado, tomados de la mano mientras CyberLife se defendía. Con el nuevo clima político, Connor fue el primer androide de maternidad que solicitó su libertad y sus derechos. No fue el primer androide en acudir a los tribunales, como Markus quien estuvo en lucha por el derecho a ser adoptado oficialmente por su padre. Había ganado y allanado el camino para que otros androides se presentaran, buscando justicia por sus crímenes. Lo peor de estos eran los androides deformados y maltratados por sus dueños, a lo que el juez lo calificó de un crimen horrible que violaba a todas las naturalezas.

Alguien llamada Amanda, una mujer a la que Connor nunca había visto, pero que le inculcaba miedo, representaba a CyberLife para hacer cumplir su contrato. Fue una larga batalla de quién era Connor. Mary incluso acudió a los tribunales, alegando que técnicamente era su propietaria y que, por todas las cuentas, debería tener derechos duales sobre Helen y el bebé que se encontraba actualmente dentro de Connor. Hank casi causó una escena en la sala del tribunal, perdiendo el control de sí mismo mientras Connor se sentaba tranquilamente tratando de ignorar toda aquel teatro. Fue una batalla en la que nadie sabía dónde dejaba al jurado y cuál sería su decisión. Por un lado, Connor fue hecho para un cierto deber hacia la sociedad. Si lo sacaban de su trabajo, ¿qué pasaba con las otras parejas que requerían de sus servicios? ¿Qué pasaba con las vidas de los que aún no habían nacido y que él podría proporcionar? ¿Qué lo convertía en una batalla sobre los derechos y la vida de Connor como un androide recién liberado? ¿Qué pasaría con Helen, quien obviamente estaba vinculada a su "madre" y se encontraba sentada en su regazo la mayor parte del tiempo de la audiencia en la corte? ¿Y el niño dentro de él que no paraba de crecer? Parecía que podría haber estado en un punto muerto con todo el asunto, hasta que Connor finalmente tomó posición.

Su abogado era un hombre amable con una cara suave, alguien que conocía bastante bien la difícil situación de Hank. Al parecer, se había enamorado de un androide en un club nocturno, luchó por su contrato y que se sentía tan arrepentido por haber sido el dueño de la persona a la cual amaba. Le dio a Connor un asentimiento tranquilizador y sintió que sus niveles de su sistema aumentaban debido a su ansiedad.

—Connor. Sé que has estado con Hank durante casi 3 años. Eso es mucho tiempo para conocer a alguien. ¿Dirías que conoces a Hank bastante bien? 

—Sí.

—¿Qué tan bien?

—Sé que al principio no me quería, que el temor de reemplazar a su hijo, Cole, con un nuevo hijo le resultaba insoportable. Sé que sufre de depresión y bebe demasiado a veces e incluso si preparo todas sus comidas, todavía está blando en los bordes —algunas risas salieron de la sala del tribunal—. Tiene pesadillas. Él cuida de nuestra hija y adora a este bebé por igual. A pesar de que mis intentos desean decirle sobre el sexo del bebé, él se niega a saberlo. Lo encuentro frustrante, impredecible, guapo y no deseo vivir una vida sin él.

—¿Vivir una vida? CyberLife ha argumentado que no tienes una vida, Connor. Los protocolos que han instalado en ti son tan buenos que ni te das cuenta de que todo lo que estás diciendo está programado. Todo lo que estás pensando y sintiendo en este momento son datos que vienen de tu cableado. ¿Estarías de acuerdo con esa declaración?

—Sí y no. Me programaron, sí. Todo lo que comencé vino de ellos, pero lo que soy ahora es un producto de mi propia elección. Me siento...

—¿Sientes, Connor? ¿Qué sientes?

—Todo, señor Henagin. Me siento enojado con mi pareja cuando llega tarde a casa después de prometer un cierto tiempo. Me siento feliz cuando Helen pide por mí. Me siento triste cuando escucho las noticias de muerte y destrucción.

—Algunos pueden decir que esos son sentimientos fáciles de programar, Connor. Miedo, enojo, felicidad, ansiedad. De hecho, CyberLife tiene programas exitosos para androides como tú y para que "sientas" eso. Entonces, ¿por qué eres diferente?

—Porque amo a Hank —un lento murmullo cruzó la sala—. El amor no es un protocolo en el programa de maternidad de CyberLife. Si un androide como yo amara al niño o al donante, complicaría las cosas cuando fuera el momento de partir. No fui creado para amar.

Amanda se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento, sus ojos se estrecharon hacia Connor. Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa tensa. 

—¿Y cómo llegaste a amar, Connor? ¿Cómo podría un RK800 crear una emoción tan fuerte como esa? —Connor sintió a su cableado temblar en su estómago, sus dedos moviéndose detrás del podio de testigos.

—Me desvié de mi programa.

—¿Te desviaste de tu programa? ¿Por qué?

—Porque quería sentir. Quería experimentar por mí mismo, lo que era ser sostenido y apreciado. Me desvié para disfrutar de la cópula con mi pareja sin un protocolo que me diga cómo reaccionar y qué hacer.

Hank tosió incómodamente, moviéndose en su silla, con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

—Él se desvió para sentir por sí mismo. Se desvió y ahora siente el amor por su propia cuenta... Gracias, Connor. He terminado con este testigo —el Sr. Henigan dio unas palmaditas en el podio y Connor sonrió débilmente, con los dedos aún temblando. 

—¿Defensa?

El abogado de Amanda se puso de pie y Connor se tensó.

Tomó otra semana. Hank tomó el estrado al igual que Amanda y el jurado deliberó durante medio día. Cuando el tribunal fue llamado a la sesión, Hank y Connor estaban juntos. Helen estaba en la cadera de Connor, chupándose el pulgar con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, mientras Hank apretaba su mano con fuerza.

—¿Ha llegado el jurado a un veredicto?

—Tenemos un veredicto, Su Señoría. 

—En el caso de RK800 contra CyberLife por la rescisión de su contrato, ¿cuál es su decisión?

—Nosotros, el jurado, hemos decidido que RK-...  _ **Connor**_  debe concedérsele la rescisión de su contrato con CyberLife.

La sala del tribunal, de repente, se llenó de flashes de cámaras, el aliento de Hank salió de su pecho cuando aplastó a Connor y a su hija en un apretado abrazo. Helen comenzó a llorar por el alboroto de todo y los dos hicieron todo lo posible por calmarla.

—Connor, ha sido un honor escuchar tu historia y otorgarte tu libertad. Que vivas tu vida como te parezca y que sigas criando a tus hijos. Se levanta la sesión —el sonido del martillo fue la segunda cosa más hermosa que Connor había escuchado a lo largo de todo el juicio.

La noche siguiente, Hank no pudo dejar de tocar a Connor. Eran caricias suaves y necesitadas, besos constantes siempre que se permitía, empujando al otro en su regazo sin importar si estaba en medio de la limpieza o cuidando a su hija.

—No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo... —Hank murmuró una y otra vez sobre el cabello y la piel de Connor, quien solo podía sonreír en respuesta.

—Nunca podrás deshacerte de mí ahora, Hank. 

—Gracias, jodido Dios.

Fue solo hasta que Helen finalmente fue acostada y Connor se arrastró con Hank, los toques se hicieron más apropiados para los amantes. Fue una ronda lenta y fácil. Una que los hacía sonrojarse con poco esfuerzo. No se trataba de venirse, sino de sentirse conectados y amarse unos a otros. Se tomaron el tiempo de rastrear su piel, manos, labios, caras y finalmente disfrutaron del hecho de que ahora estaban el uno con el otro, sin ningún negocio inminente o ex-esposa a la cabeza. Eran completamente libres.

Se quedaron dormidos con la cabeza de Connor en el hombro de Hank, con los dedos entrelazados.

Dos semanas después, CyberLife dejó un paquete en su puerta. Hank casi había perdido la cabeza al descubrirlo: la compañía había dejado algún tipo de explosivo en su porche o una demanda para perder los mil millones invertidos y las futuras inversiones con su androide ahora liberado. Connor rápidamente escaneó el código de barras y, sin preocuparse, recogió la caja y la metió dentro de su casa.

—¡Mierda! ¡Connor! ¡No sabes lo que hay ahí! Deberíamos llamar a la policía. Es más, lo llevaré a mi oficina para que lo escaneen primero.

—No hay necesidad. Sé exactamente lo que hay dentro.

Connor agarró la tapa de los costados y la arrancó con facilidad. 

—Connor, mira, confío en ti pero... ¿y si lo codifican para que no lo sepas? ¡Podría explotar en el momento en que saques lo que sea que haya ahí dentro!

Connor lo ignoró, tomó el objeto de su interior y lo sacó. Le dio a Hank una mirada de suficiencia. Estaba muy contento con la forma en que Hank perdió completamente el habla y su boca se abrió hasta el piso.

—Es eso lo que pienso...

—Sí. Lo es —Connor se río, acariciando el frío cilindro plateado con júbilo. 

Hank se inclinó para mirar dentro de la caja.

—Mierda . ¿Cuántos hay?

—10.

—Jesús, Connor, ¿tú estás...?

Connor volvió a colocar el cilindro en la caja con los demás y cerró la tapa con amor.

—No. No, claro que no. Bueno...

— ** _Connor_.**

—Tienes que admitir que hay una apelación a eso, Hank. 10 nuevas formas de ver cómo nuestras genéticas se combinan perfectamente entre sí.

—¡Serán 10 putas bocas que tendremos que alimentar! No estoy hecho de dinero. No puedo pagar para que 12 niños vayan a la universidad.

Connor movió las botellas de cerveza de Hank en la nevera para colocar sus "contenedores de huevos" por el momento. Tendrán que comprar un refrigerador separado en el garaje para que no ocuparan tanto espacio. Los miró con amor. Todavía estaba embarazado y, sin embargo, ya estaba ansioso por agregar otro embrión más a su sistema.

—Connor, mírame. No hay manera alguna de que eso suceda.

Cerró la puerta y le dirigió a Hank una mirada maliciosa.

—Tendrás potencia hasta que estés pasando tus 90s. Y si no, hasta después de tu muerte, simplemente guardaremos tu esperma para que yo termine con el trabajo.

Hank gimió, sentándose mientras se sentía mareado.

—13 putos niños. ¿Qué clase de mierda de TLC es esta? ¿13 androides y contando?

Connor se sentó en el regazo de Hank, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y besó su mejilla y cuello.

—No tiene que ser ahora. Tenemos tiempo. Pero pensé que todos se tendrían el uno al otro cuando nos vayamos. 12 personas nuevas para recordar la memoria de Cole.

Hank contuvo un suspiro tembloroso, todavía desconsolado por el hermano mayor que no estaba ahí para ver a toda la multitud de sus hermanos pequeños.

—Juegas sucio a veces —Hank murmuró y Connor se secó las lágrimas con los pulgares. 

—No hay  **nada que reemplazar** , Hank, aunque todo por mejorar.

Tres meses después, Connor y Hank trajeron un hijo al mundo. Era calvo y gritaba ruidosamente, cubierto de azul. Inmediatamente su personalidad luchadora causó desconcierto en Connor. Sabía que genéticamente no podrían esperar a otro como Helen, pero había olvidado que los niños podían tener una amplia variedad de personalidades. Había sentido que el niño se sacudía y se agitaba en él con bastante agresividad, pero simplemente lo hacía cuando el niño se estiraba. Se preguntó si podría mantenerse al día con un niño tan activo y ruidoso, pero descubrió que estaba entusiasmado con el potencial desafío en puerta.

Lo llamaron Collin. A diferencia de Helen, que se vio favorecida por la genética de Hank con su cabello oscuro, casi negro, coloreado, pero con los ojos de Connor; Collin parecía una copia del androide. Hank se burlaba de él con suavidad sobre que eso era un poco escalofriante o que Connor solo había tomado lo mínimo de lo que necesitaba de Hank para tener un hijo. Él solo sonreía, porque aunque podría estar de acuerdo en que Collin se le parecía mucho, veía mucho de la personalidad de Hank en su hijo. Esa terquedad, lista para despedazarse en un instante, ojos agudos, tenía todo su corazón latiendo en su interior.

Helen se volvió, con el tiempo, un poco más reservada y tranquila pero siempre la primera en despertar durante la mañana. Era brillante y feliz, con una sonrisa fácil, incluso más astuta para hablar. Se aferraba a Hank en cada oportunidad que tenía, en gran medida una "niña de papi" porque sabía que su capacidad para pedir las cosas (que emulaba a la de Connor) era una debilidad para este. Era hábil con una gran sed de conocimiento y le encantaba fingir que era detective y arrestar a su hermanito por (verdaderos) robos (generalmente en la forma de sus animales de peluche y una vez por robarle a Sumo). Eran verdaderos amigos y Hank dijo que él y Connor tendrían que rezar todas las noches para sobrevivir cuando tuvieran más de 10, listos para unirse a ellos.

—Creo que podremos manejarlos, Teniente.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso —Hank gruñó.

 

_**7 años después** _

—¡Hola, encanto! ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? —la puerta se abrió y se cerró, Sumo movió una cola cansada en la esquina. Ahora era como un hombre mayor que dormía la mayor parte del día. A Hank y Connor les preocupaba cuántos años se habían ido par él, los perros grandes como este no sobrevivían para siempre. 

—¡Estuvo bien! Aprendimos más multiplicación, pero me gusta más la división. Me gusta dibujar los cuadrados sobre los números —Helen dejó caer su mochila rosa junto a la puerta y entró en la casa. Hank estaba en la cocina preparando un bocadillo. Helen se lanzó rápidamente sus brazos alrededor de su "papá", quien la levantó y le besó la nariz.

—Bueno, puedo ayudarte, cielo, si...

Helen le dirigió una mirada que parecía demasiado familiar.

—Deja que papi se encargue de eso. Él es mejor.

Hank se burló.

—¡Por supuesto que es mejor! ¡Es una calculadora que habla!

—Papááá —Helen se rió, pero aún así se apartó de su cara barbuda—. Eso no está bien. 

—Tienes razón. No se lo digas.

—Puedo oírte  —Connor llamó desde el pasillo donde Collin salió corriendo delante de él. Acababa de despertarse de su siesta y estaba más que ansioso por ver a su hermana mayor.

—¡Hola! —Collin rápidamente corrió a los brazos de Helen para un fuerte abrazo una vez que Hank la colocó de nuevo en el piso. Los niños se cayeron al suelo, Helen riéndose mientras su cuello era apretado por la fuerza de un niño ansioso de 7 años.

—¡Amigo, sé más cuidadoso! ¡No estrangules a tu hermana! —Hank ayudó a los dos a pararse y Helen inmediatamente tomó la mano de su hermano para llevarlo a su habitación para jugar y hablar sobre su día escolar.

—La echaba de menos —dijo Connor cuando Hank lo atrajo para besarlo brevemente en los labios, la nariz y luego la frente—. Protestó en voz alta en el auto porque quiere estar en la misma clase que ella. No es suficiente con que viaje en el autobús con ella, juegue con ella y, de alguna manera, se escape de su habitación para dormir en su cama con ella —Hank se rió entre dientes contra la frente de Connor. El LED que solía hacer girar un azul suave había desaparecido. Si no fuera por las pequeñas cosas: la piel no elástica, la forma en que él todavía habla un poco fuera de lo humanamente posible y la sangre azul, Hank habría pensado que Connor era humano.

—¿Cansado? —Hank preguntó en voz baja y Connor sonrió, recostándose en su pecho. 

—Sabes que no me canso —protestó y Hank le besó la cabeza varias veces. 

—Eres un  _ **padre.**  _Por supuesto que te cansas. Cansado es tu estado constante... —Connor se quedó en silencio por un momento, cerrando los ojos y simplemente disfrutando del calor de Hank.

—Las interminables preguntas de Helen parecen ser más rápidas que mi motor de búsqueda. ¿Cómo lo hace ella?, no estoy seguro. Collin parece estar siempre en movimiento, incluso cuando está dormido, y tampoco sé cómo lo hace. Es bastante admirable en un niño de siete años.

—¿Y tú? —Hank volvió a molestar y Connor resopló.

—Ya no soy el modelo de primera línea. Mis sistemas se ralentizan naturalmente a medida que las actualizaciones son cada vez menos compatibles. Estoy nervioso, eventualmente necesitaré una actualización del sistema y ¿cuándo tendré tiempo para apagarme durante toda una semana? Sin mencionar que necesitas ayuda con...

Hank besó a Connor tan suave que inmediatamente lo calmó. Se apoyó en él, cerrando los ojos mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Jugó con su anillo de bodas con el pulgar sin pensar en lo que hacía, ya que se perdió en este mundo por un momento. 

—Está bien si estás cansado, Connor. No necesitas encargarte de todo por mí. Además, tienes muchas razones para hacerlo —Hank murmuró contra sus labios y Connor lo besó un par de veces más, sintiendo el corto corte de pelo plateado.

—Asqueroso —la voz de Collin vino desde el pasillo y Helen simplemente arrugó la nariz hacia sus padres. Hank se apartó y Connor se echó a reír, aún sonaba extraño, pero hacía que su corazón se agitara.

—¡Hey! ¡Esto es perfectamente natural! ¿Y dónde están sus insignias, hm? ¡Esta es una escena de crimen cerrada que necesita investigación privada!

Connor golpeó juguetonamente el pecho de Hank.

—Coronel, no interrogue a los detectives.

—¡Sí! ¡No nos "interrumpas"! —Collin intervino.

—Papi, ¿podemos escucharlo? —Helen los ignoró cuando entró en la cocina y tiró de la sudadera de Connor.

—Cariño, lo escuchaste esta mañana y antes de ir a la escuela también. Sabes que eso hace que tu papá se canse —Hank trató de reprender con suavidad, pero Connor le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí, pero vamos a sentarnos en el sofá.

Connor abrió el camino mientras su familia lo seguía. Se acomodó en el sofá antes de que Hank ayudara a Collin, quien se acurrucó en el lado izquierdo de Connor y Helen saltó a su derecha.

Hank se sentó junto a Helen cuando Connor comenzó el proceso. 

Sus sensores quedaron ligeramente apagados después de siete años y solo tomó un empujón firme para que su sistema cumpliera. Lentamente todo en sus niveles comenzaron a disminuir. Sus extremidades se movieron como a través de un espeso barro mientras apoyaba las piernas sobre la mesa para tumbarse un poco más. Sus sonidos generales estaban casi silenciados cuando levantó un amplificador.

El latido del corazón era fuerte y ensordecía todo lo demás en la habitación. Helen se subió la sudadera de Connor sin preguntar y Collin se unió colocando su mano en el suave plástico de su nuevo hermanito o hermanita. Era un sonido por un momento, hasta que salió de la sincronización y se pudieron escuchar los dos latidos de corazón. Hank dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando Helen sonrió y Collin se rió. 

—¡Suena como una batería! —señaló y Helen imitó el ritmo de los gemelos con su boca.

—Ok, Connor, vuelve ahora —Hank podía ver el agotamiento en la cara de Connor. Él asintió y, tan lento como la savia recorre un tronco, hizo que sus niveles volvieran a estar completamente alerta.

Cuando él les sugirió que probaran tener gemelos, Connor no se había dado cuenta de lo agotador que esto sería para su sistema. Había asumido erróneamente que debido a que su cuerpo había llevado a dos bebés separados, que crecer dos al mismo tiempo estaría bien. Oh, cuán equivocado estaba. Su sistema estaba trabajando constantemente el doble de tiempo, muy consciente del progreso de cada uno de los bebés, recibiendo cada actualización: cómo uno crecía más rápido que el otro, cuándo el otro se recuperaba, ese vacío se estaba convirtiendo en un problema rápido y no podía esperar otra cosa que no fuera una fecha de arribo anticipada o que ambos eran increíblemente fuertes y sanos. Hank le había estado advirtiendo sobre los problemas de los gemelos, incluso para los androides, desde que Connor planteó la idea. A pesar de que tenía razón, el padre de sus hijos nunca dejaba de enorgullecerse de la inocencia de Connor y de lo bien que su sistema podía manejar a los gemelos.

—¿Estás con nosotros ahora de todas las formas posibles? —preguntó Hank, extendiendo la mano y alisando la sudadera con capucha sobre la pequeña pancita de Connor que había usado para cada uno de sus hijos.

—Sí —Connor suspiró aliviado, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus dos hijos y los atrajo para un abrazo más adecuado. 

—Bien, porque no creo que podamos manejar nada sin ti —Hank le guiñó un ojo, acercándose más para abrazar a su familia también.

Connor sonrió, el agotamiento se puso más fuerte ahora.

—¿Reemplazarme? Nunca.

 

 

_**-FIN-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "¡Hola!"
> 
> "¡Gracias por leer este trabajo! Fue super divertido escribir algo ridículo pero plausible y me alegra saber que todos se divirtieron leyendo esto también."
> 
> "Basé la revolución en el hecho de que en el juego: aún si Connor no encuentra Jericho, la protesta se produce sin problemas. Es una dinámica interesante en el juego que si eliminas completamente a Connor del juego, no pasa nada malo (relativamente). También quería incorporar eso en esta historia."
> 
> "Mientras esta historia termina, podría o no hacer otro fic donde escribiría capítulos muy cortos sobre sus vidas y de los niños de vez en cuando. Sé que algunos de ustedes están interesados en esto, ¡y sin duda lo tendré en cuenta!"
> 
> "También tengo planes para un AU humano occidental para Connor y Hank, así que si eso les interesa, ¡échenle un vistazo a mi cuenta en el futuro cercano!"
> 
> "¡Puedes encontrarme en tumblr o Twitter bajo el mismo user!"
> 
> "¡Gracias por todos los comentarios y apoyo y por divertirse conmigo en este fic!"
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Sí, otra historia que llega a su fin, damas y caballeros :'3
> 
> ¿Les cuento un secreto? Inicialmente, no pensé que esta historia tuviera lectores siquiera xDD
> 
> En mayor parte era debido a que me decía constantemente que por el "MPreg", nadie lo vería. Seamos honestos, no estamos muy acostumbrados a ver eso en fics de Detroit: Become Human con mucha cotidianidad si lo comparamos con otros ships y eso fue una de las cosas que más miedo me daba a la hora de traducir.
> 
> Ya hasta me hice a la idea de que me iban a dar de baja la historia y todo, así que fíjense lo dramática que me puse respecto al tema xDDD
> 
> Es por ello que quiero darles un especial GRACIAS a todas esas personas que me acompañaron esta abrumadora travesía en donde hubo momentos en el que la cantidad de palabras por capítulo y la poca recepción por parte del público, casi me hizo desistir de continuar traduciendo. Ustedes, babies, son los mejores de todo el maldito mundo. Sépanlo y no dejen que nadie les convenza de lo contrario :'3
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado este viaje y que me sigan en otros que decida emprender en el futuro <3 
> 
> Recuerden de no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios, por favor les pido. Tratemos de respetar a aquellas personas que todavía no han tenido la posibilidad de leer la historia en su idioma original.
> 
> Los quiero mucho, (realmente los quiero mucho)
> 
> La Samantha <3 <3 <3]


End file.
